Reverse
by Baby Winter
Summary: When a young girl falls in love with the Pharaoh, she believes he loves her back, and everything is going well. But, her safe haven is reversed, and turns into an all-out Hell. There are no apologies, no turning back. Will she let herself die?*Chap 21 up*
1. Chapter 1

ALWAYS ROOM FOR ONE MORE!  
  
Hello people! This is my first fanfic so please no flames... yet. Anyways, like the summary said, one days I had a liiiiiitle too much sugar, it'll be hyper-crazy and people might just go on raids and junk... :P and when I'm serious about it, it will be pretty cool (hopefully). *looks over shoulder* hey Dark Magician... Dark Magician? *where'd he run off to?* *calls Yami* Yes I too have a Yami :P So there. It came in this little armband thing-a-ma-jig... *points to right upper arm* See? *has eye of Anubis* Pretty cool, huh? O yeah, hey Yami?  
Yeah? *look-alike pops up behind shoulder*  
FIND DM!!!!   
*Squeak* YES MA'AM!! *runs into distance*   
*floats about five feet off the ground, sucks on a candy cane* Where could he have gone...? *pout* O well... on to my story! ~*~  
  
  
/Yami to their Hikari/  
\Hikari to Yami\  
'thinking to self'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
My POV  
  
Ok, so maybe my life isn't perfect. I'm one of the top ten Duelists around... and have made some pretty cool friends in my new school, Domino High, but... maybe my parents would pay a bit more attention to me... Oh well. Hey, my Yami is pretty cool, though. She's like a mother to me. No, closer than a mother. Yeah whatever. Too much sob, not enough time. I've got to meet Yugi and everyone at the Game Shop...  
  
"Hey Yugi!" I shout as I walk into the Game Shop. Every morning before school, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea and I meet here then go to school.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted back. Turns out Joey was in the back gulping down some breakfast leftovers... that's Joey for you. Always hungry. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, really... A bit more tired than usual... but pretty cool." I flipped my hair a bit, considering it was a bit warm in the Shop this morning and my long black and blue hair wasn't up like usual. My collar shifted a bit, and something caught Yugi's attention.  
  
"Hey, Li?" He asked, and pointed to my collar. "What's that?"  
  
I looked down and saw a fresh bruise; 'Well, that's the attention my parents give me... the ONLY attention,' I almost said, but held back. I couldn't tell my friends what was wrong... I hate it when people worry over me... I pulled my collar up a bit. "Oh, that? Um... That's nothing. I just kinda fell this morning... I wasn't really awake yet, and you know me, always hurtin' myself." I gave a large grin to Yugi to try and hide my feelings.  
  
/Aibou, why don't you just tell them? They should know... they could help!/ My Yami cried from my Item. She usually slept in her Soul Room until about fourth period, but this morning's beatings woke her up. Unlike Yugi's Yami, mine couldn't help me as well...  
  
\No, Yami... They would worry too much. I will tell them if it gets too serious.\ I could 'feel' my Yami shake her head inside of me, but reluctantly, she didn't pursue the argument further.  
"We ready to go?" Yugi asked. I nodded and Joey came out of the kitchen with eggs on his face, followed by Tristan. Tea came in the front door then.  
  
"Man, Joey, you should really BREATHE when you're eating..." Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... hey, Li, what's up?" Joey gave me a big smile. He's really good at big smiles. You know the kind that you just can't help smiling back at? Those.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go already! We'll be late!" I backed out the door and held it open for everyone else. They exited, and I followed them to school. I sighed. 'Yet another day in the life if Li Mitome...'  
  
Yugi turned around backwards to face me, but kept walking at the same time. "Li, something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no... not at all!" I again showed a big grin that was making my reputation for 'Happiest Teen' at Domino High. If only they knew...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Cries to self* ABUSE! IM BEATEN AND ABUSED!!! *Yami shows up and hugs me* There there aibou... it's ok...   
*sucks on a candy cane* s'allright... find DM?  
Yami- Uh... no.... He's uh... in currently acting in another fanfic right now...  
Me- AHH!   
*sucks on candy cane some more* *five minutes later: no more candy canes to suck on* AHH!  
*yami in corner, eating candy canes* IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR!!!  
me- *frown* So ppl, plz review, i won't post again until i get... o five reviews? Pretty good limit for my first fanfic ever... anyways, it wouldn't hurt if a review or two came with a box of complementary candy canes, just in case I need a little cheering-up? *wink* Please R&R and go easy on the flames! ^_^ ty! 


	2. Chapter 2

Always Room For One More!  
  
  
Hey all! How are you guys? Good, good..... anyways, I finally decided to put another chapter up... considering how short the first one was... it was just to really get you aqcuainted with my character, and all... yassa yadda. And no, I'm not abused in real life..... :P  
  
Yami Li~ Nope! ^_^  
  
BW~ ^_^  
  
Yugi~ ^_^  
  
BW~ YUGI!!!!! *cuddles Yugi* so cute!  
  
Everyone else~ *BIIIIIG SWEATDROP*  
  
Yugi~ *fidgets*  
  
BW~ *still cuddling Yugi* Who wants to say the disclaimer?  
  
*Joey runs into the room with eggs on his face* ME!! I DO I DO!   
  
BW~ Joey...... *throws Joey a napkin*  
  
Joey~ Hey, what? DONTCHA KNOW DIS IS DA NEW STYLE?!  
  
Everyone~ *sweatdrop*  
  
Joey~ *ignores everyone* Mistress Winter don't own YGO or da cast... she owns Li, though, and if ya sue her Yami Li, Yami Yugi, and I'll give ya a heck of a poundin!!!!  
  
BW~ ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to Yami\  
'basic thoughts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still my POV-  
  
It's sixth period and I'm bored as heck... the only thing really keeping me going is having a conversation with my Yami in my head.... sounds crazy, huh?  
  
\I'm getting sick and tired of the morning beatings.... it's getting really old\ I said. Yami was disapproving of the way I kept it a secret.  
  
/I still hold my previous position; TELL THE OTHERS!!! Or call the Abuse Hotline whatever thing... they can help!/ Yami faced me in her Soul Room. We had this little pact about not invading each other's Soul Rooms but hey, she was the one who dragged me in there when I started spacing out.  
  
\No, dangit. Look, what happens if my parents find out that I called or hear me calling and do something before I can get help?! What if they punish me very hard for it?! WHAT IF THE LOCK ME IN THE BASEMENT AGAIN?!\ I mentally shuddered. \That stupid basement! I SWEAR I hate it down there!!!\  
  
My Yami sighed. /Li..../  
  
\Don't 'Li' me! Every time I'm down there, I end up falling asleep and wake up with very bloody marks on my necks and arms, how do you explain that?\  
  
No response.  
  
\Yami?\  
  
Still no response.  
  
\Figures. I shouldn't have yelled at her. But every time I'm down there, I feel a presence... something kinda like when I felt a presence in the Millenium Armband when I first touched it... But evil...\ I shook myself mentally. \Yeah, whatever.\  
  
/Aibou?/  
  
\Yes, Yami?\  
  
/Your teacher is staring at you...../  
  
\Oh...... CRAP!!!\  
  
Joey shook me and I was immediately pulled out of the trance I had been in. Every time a person has a conversation in their head with their Yami, their eyes go blank and they look like they're in a trance... and others always have this habit of staring at you or shaking you really hard then asking if you're ok... "Huh? I'm sorry....."  
  
The teacher glared at me. "Miss Mitome, if you are sick, please report to the nurse! In the meantime, answer the question!" She smacked the board with her pointer and the sound reverberated in the classroom, which I realized was dead quiet.  
  
"Um... yeah... I think I am feeling a bit sick..." I tried to put on my little acting voice as best I could. I even faked a cough...   
  
"Very well. Pack up your things and leave, so I may get on with my class!"  
  
'Li, you rule!' I mentally praised myself. I hate old Miz Corithers math class. She was such a...... oooohhhhhh...... I shouldn't get myself started.  
  
As I lay in the nurses office, I closed my eyes and begin pondering to myself. 'If only I can figure out how to get outta the beatings after school, too... No. I think I should stand up to it. Maybe...'  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. 'Was I really in here that long?' I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, deciding to finally get up. As I walked out the door, I ran right into Seto Kaiba, the richest guy in school, and also the most cold-hearted. He didn't like anyone. But he would be a LOT cuter if he smiled a bit...  
  
"Watch it, girl!" He spat, and took some papers from a counselor. As he was heading out the door, he looked back at me for a moment then turned around the corner.  
  
'Did I just see him smile...?' All of a sudden, Joey's face popped up right at the place I had been staring at, about three inches away from my face. "Holy crap Joey! Don't do that!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Li, but we just came down to see if ya were allright. Hey, friends gotta worry a bit!" Another one of those grins. I hate those grins. They make me smile. I smile too much. 'And I think too much, too' I thought.  
  
"Ah, I wasn't really sick. I just hate Miz Corithers class." I suddenly spied an interested counselor keeping an ear towards us, listening and practically glaring at the files she had in her hand. If gazes could burn, the would have only cinders in her hands. "Um... let's go." And I shoved Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan out the door. Bakura was sitting on the bench outside the office, waiting for us.  
  
"So tell us, Li..." He said without looking up. "Exactly when were you going to tell us you're parents were beating you?"  
  
"What...?" I just stood there, probably looking really stupid because Joey tried to hold back a laugh. "Whatdya mean, beating me?"  
  
Bakura stood up and got veeeeeerrrryyyy close to my face. Too close. And something was wrong... his eyes were... different, and his voice was deeper. It didn't have that British accent like always. And his smile... was evil... "C'mon, this ring helped me see riiiiiight into that little head of yours! And I found out all too easily about it! So when were you going to tell us, hmm? Or were you going to tell us at all?"  
  
I looked down. I couldn't look my friends straight in the eyes. "I... I... was going to tell... eventually..." I gulped. I HATE it even more than Miz Corithers to lie to my friends. I hate betraying them. But I also hate it when they worry over me... I hate a lot of stuff, don't I?  
  
Yugi looked very concerned. "Li, is that what I saw this morning? Was that a bruise from being beaten?" His amythest eyes looked at me with fear. For MY safety.  
  
'Stop it, Yugi. Don't look at me like that!' I said to myself. 'No! Don't!' That little puppy-dog look kills me every time. "Yeah... it was."  
  
"Hello, children. Li, ready to go home?" Said a gruff voice behind me.  
  
'God no... God, please, no...' I didn't want to look behind me. I wanted to run. Away. Where no one could reach me. I turned around. Stupid me.  
  
And there was Dad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BW~ Good Lord-O Friday, what a place to leave you guys at!  
  
Yami~ JEEZ MAKE ME LOOK LIKE DA BAD GUY  
  
BW~ Actually, the bad guy right now is about 6'2"... black hair.... and smells like a drunk...  
  
Yami~ -_-'  
  
Yugi~ Li... you could really *gag* let go...  
  
BW~ OMIGOSH! I forgot I was still holding you! Sorry Yugi!!!   
  
Yugi~ *finally can breathe* Thank God!!!  
  
BW~ ^_^''' Sry, Yug... So, who wants to preview the next chapter?  
  
*dead silence*  
  
BW~ Anyone?  
  
*silence*   
  
BW~ Fine then I'll do it myself! Next Chapter, I get abused! Go figure! Dad tries to get ahold of my friends and tries to hurt them! SHOULD I SPOIL IT ANYMORE?! NO! READ ON YOURSELVES!  
  
Yami~ Oh, and please review! That would be nice!!! ^_^  
  
Yugi~... Where's Dark Magician?  
  
BW~ Right over there! *points to corner* *Dark Magician eating Li's last candy canes*  
  
BW~ NOOOOO!!!! NOT MY CANDY CANES!!!!!!!! *chases Dark Magician around with a mallet* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yami & Yugi~ *sweatdrops* Well uh.... cya... and please review and it wouldn't hurt to send a few more candy canes, would it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Always Room For One More! Chap 3  
  
BW~WOHOO! GO ME!!! I just got to the page, and checked reviews. And I had ONE! THE FIRST ONE FEELS GREAT, BUDDY!  
  
Yami~ Um, Trio, thanks for the..... uh hang on...... o yeah, 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 candy canes... did i get that right? Anyways, Li is on a little sugar high from about half of em so uh... Yugi and I will be doing the rest.  
  
BW *in backround*~ GO ME! UH OH! WOHOO! WHO RULZ! LI RULZ! O YEAH!!!!!  
  
Yugi & Yami~ *bbiiiiiiiiig sweatdrop* Yeah.... right... anyways, Mistress Winter does not own Yugioh, blah blah blah....... you get the idea. On with da story!!!   
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to Yami\  
'basic thoughts'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My POV (still)  
  
  
  
"Dad! Hey!" My voice shook a bit. He had heard them. He heard them accuse him and mom of beating me. He heard it all.  
  
"Hey, pumpkin, I got a call from your teacher. She said you were sick. I figured you needed a ride home, and here I am." He looked at my friends. "So, these your friends?" That smile. He gave them 'The Smile.' The one that people give others that indicates nothing is wrong... when everything is nothing BUT wrong.   
  
'Leave them outta this you sicko. They didn't do anything. It was my fault. I didn't hide it well enough.' I was ready to pound the crap out of him if even so much as laid a finger on my friends. But I just said, "Yeah, these are my buds."  
  
"Great! Maybe you kids can come over sometime!" The smile. God banish that friggin smile.  
  
Joey was giving Dad the death glare he gives people he's about to do serious damage to. Tristan too. Tea was just doing that touch-my-friend-and-get-a-serious-cussing-out look, and I've never heard Tea use curse words. Yugi... well Yugi looked like he was gonna bite Dad's head off. And Bakura... jeez, I don't want to remember it. It was too evil looking. But they would stand up for me... the first time anyone had stood up for me...   
  
Dad sensed the tension and grabbed my arm. Maybe a little harder than he meant to. Maybe not. "Well, pum'kin, let's go!" He said cheerfully and almost broke my arm considering how hard he was holding it as he dragged me to the car. Hopefully, he wasn't that mad. 'Yeah right,' I told myself. 'Better make sure I've got pain killers...'  
  
Dad opened the side door and threw me in. He didn't care I hit my head on the roof. Just that I was a lousy good-for-nothing. "Little good-for-nothing!" (What'd I tell ya?) "Get in!"  
  
The whole ride home was silent. I would have personally liked it better if he would just beat me and get it over with. He kept glaring at the car in front of us, who was going unimaginably slow, like he was trying to figure out how long it would take him to burn it to a crisp with his eyes.  
  
I looked at him. I looked at the car. Him. The car. Him. Car. Gulp. I was gonna die. I KNEW I was gonna die. I was gripping the armrest and the door like I was hanging on for dear life. I guess I kinda was.  
  
"You know..." He spoke. Good Lord, he spoke. 'I'm gonna get it,' I thought. "Your friends are pretty nice. Nosey, but nice."  
  
'Good Lord, what's he going to do to them?' I stared at the car. Pleading for it to go slower. To delay the time between now and the pain.   
  
"But you had to go and tell. After your mom and I told you not to. You BETRAYED us! How dare you you little brat!" His knuckles were white on the steering wheel. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.... God help me...'  
  
"Just wait 'till your mom and I have a little talk with you." The car finally turned, and since there were no other cars in front of us, we blasted away at high speed. No where near the speed limit. Probably three times it. I didn't care. I wouldn't need to in an hour... two at most. It would all be over.  
  
It seemed like five seconds later, we pulled up in front of our huge house, big enough to be an apartment building, small enough to not provide enough hiding places. "Get out," he grumbled. I clambered out of the seat and in the door so he wouldn't hit me for not following directions, too.  
  
It seemed like it took him forever to come inside. When he finally did, he pushed me to the floor and said, "Wait here." I just sat there. Too scared to move. To scared to cry. To scared to run.  
"TIKARII!" He yelled. His yell echoed throughout the house, and my mom came down the stairs. She passed me and went into the kitchen with dad, giving me an evil glare as she passed.  
  
I heard whispering from the kitchen. Surely they were discussing how to get rid of me. Without moving, I cought shreds of the conversation.   
  
"But, Terry, we can just put her in the basement for a while! She hates it down there...."  
  
I could hear the swig of a bottle... 'Great. It reeeeaaalyyyyy helps the bind I'm in that he's drinking...'  
  
"Tika, I don't give a care! A good beating never hurts... it'll just put her back in her place where she belongs!"  
  
I heard a chari scraping on the floor, and footsteps. 'Here they come,' I thought. I don't know what happened. But I suddenly had a spasm in my legs and I jolted up. Dashing up the stairs, I was hoping to find refuge. Dad spotted me half way up.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you're doing?! I told you to stay there!" He threw a half empty beer bottle at me. And isn't it just my luck, he's an excellent thrower? The bottle hit me right on my jaw under my ear, sending me sidewyas into the wall. My face, covered in beer and glass, bloody, and stinging, was the only thing hurt. So far. I sprang back up, but not quick enough, because I felt my dad grab my ankle. "Little brat! Stay still!" He tried to whip me with a belt, but it didn't hit me. He tried again, and he missed. I was still trying to run, but hadn't gotten anywhere. The third time's a charm, apparently, because he hit me straight across my back, paralyzing me in pain for a few seconds. Sensing my weakness, he eased his grip a bit. That chance was all I needed.   
  
I took off up the stairs and barely made it to my room, locking the door. I backed up against the far wall, listening to my dad rant and rave from the other side of the piece of wood that seperated us.   
  
"Little... who's idea was it to put a door here?!" 'Great, he's drunker than I thought.' "Damn door... Tikarii! Fetch me the crowbar will ya ya lousy wife!"  
  
I realized that I could get out of my window. I could get out of here. Where would I go? It didn't matter, as long as I got out. I packed a few clothes, a book (my fave... Salem's Lot by Stephen King) and some tennis shoes... a brush and some money. 'Is that it?' Ideas were running around in my mind so frantically, I had no clue what I was doing and where I was going.   
  
Suddenly, the door splintered. Dad had gotten the crowbar, and rammed it into the door with a lot of force. Another hit or two and I would have to be gone. I opened my window, saw it had been raining for about five minutes, and climbed into the big oak tree outside it. 'God I love trees,' I thought, and jumped the rest of the way down. Landing on my left arm, I heard a crack or two and a searing pain jolted through my left wrist and ribcage. I wasn't breathing well, so I probably cracked some ribs. I didn't care. I had to leave. NOW.  
  
I was halfway down the street when I heard my dad scream. Not a scream of agony, but a scream of anger. He had gotten into my room and seen I was gone. Moments later, he bursted out of the front door and was heading for me. With the little strength I had left, I ran. As hard and as fast as my legs would carry me, I ran. Finally, I realized where I was going. The Turtle Game Shop. I would be safe there.  
  
Ten minutes later, I stopped, huffing and puffing, in front of the Game Shop. Soaked to the bone from rain and about to pass out from exhaustion, I entered. The little bell tinkled, and Grandpa came to the front desk. "How may I help you?" When he took a good look at me, he called for Yugi.  
Yugi came running in, and his Yami, who like all of them, has the power to create a 'false form' also came running in.  
  
"Good God, Li, what happened?!" Yugi said.   
  
I looked at him... and fell forward into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone~ *dead silence*  
  
Bw~ WOHOO! GO ME! UH OH!!!!! YEAH! I RULE!  
  
Everyone~ *facefault*  
  
Yugi~Ok, no more candy canes! *grabs the only ones left... which was about five...*  
  
BW~ *EVIL GLARE* *PULLS A MALLET OUT OF NOWHERE* *CAPS LOCK STUCK* *DAMN CAPS* *CHASES YUGI AROUND TILL HE GIVES UP*  
  
Yugi~ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~HAlf hour later~*~*~  
  
Yugi~ *getting hoarse* AAAAhhhh.... ah...... oh forget it *gives up candy canes*  
  
*candy canes melted for being held so tight for a half hour*  
  
BW~ WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *runs off crying*  
  
Yami~ Aibou, it's ok!!! *runs after Li*  
  
Yugi~ Guess...... it's up to me... *ahem* In the next chapter: Finally, someone's POV other than Li's! Will Grandpa, Yami and I be able to hide Li from her Dad who finally catches up with her? READ ON TO FIND OUT MORE!!!!! *goes to look for Li* *sticks head back in doorway* By the way... how 'bout reviewing? And a few more candy canes wouldn't hurt! *disappears again* 


	4. Chapter 4

Always Room For One More!  
  
Baby Winter- So what if this is the fifth chapter in two days... I'm too impatient to wait for reviews!  
  
Yami- Ain't that the truth.  
  
Baby Winter- *casts evil glare at Yami*  
  
Yugi- Now now... settle down...  
  
Baby Winter- Yugi! KAWAII!!!  
  
Yugi- NOT AGAIN! *runs for his life*  
  
Baby Winter- CUUUUUTEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Yami- -_-'  
  
Yami- Who would like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Seto- *walks in* Why not? I have nothing better to do.  
  
Yami- *thinks to self* (how the hell did he get here?) Allrighty, go for it! ^_^  
  
Seto- Hmph. 'Mistress' Winter does not own any of the Yugioh cast, including me. She only owns Li, her dad and mom, the teacher Miz Corithers, and a new character that might be introduced in this chapter, but revealing the name will spoil it. Kind of. Am I done yet?  
  
Yami- Perfect!  
  
Seto- *walks out of room*  
  
Yami- sheesh... *glances at Li chasing Yugi yelling KAWAII!!!* Um... looks like I'm on my own! *peace/victory sign*  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to Yami\  
'Basic thoughts'  
~*~flashback~*~  
***dream***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
  
Supper was ready, and as usual, Grampa beat Yami and I to the table. Looks like Yami ended up doing dishes.  
  
"I win!" Cheered Grandpa. I laughed as I joined him at the table. Yami came down the stairs last, rubbing his shoulder (Grandpa shoved him into the wall to get past him).  
  
"You're pretty fast for an old man!" He grumbled.  
  
"I should say the same for you!" He retorted. (1)  
  
It was a fairly nice day earlier, but it had just begun raining a few minutes ago. I was worried about Li, considering we had just found out about her life at home, and Yami sensed it.  
  
"Hikari, what's wrong?" Yami said, over his plate of noodles. We just recently found out Yamis could eat in their false forms.  
  
"I'm just... worried about Li..." I said. I couldn't help it, but tears swelled up in my eyes. I couldn't stand it that my friend had been hurt for so long and didn't tell us.  
  
"Oh. That. Look, Hikari, I'm sure she's allright!" He smiled, but it didn't help.  
  
Just then, we heard the tinkling of the door bell as someone entered the Game Shop. 2 I offered to answer it, but Grandpa told me to eat my dinner, and he got up and got it.   
  
I heard him greet the customer in the familiar way. "Hi, how may I help--" But he stopped abrubtly. Something was wrong. "YUGI!" He yelled. Something was VERY wrong.  
  
Yami and I rushed into the Game Shop. There in the front door, was Li. She was soaked, and still in her uniform. Her left wrist was bruised badly, and she had scratches on her legs. But what looked the worst... was her jaw. It was badly cut and bleeding. I ran up to her.  
  
"Good God, Li, what heppened?!" I shouted. She gave me a weak smile... and fell forward. She passed out. "Grandpa! Hurry, get some blankets!" I yelled. Yami came over to help me get her to the couch. We covered her up with the blankets Grandpa brought, and I went looking for the first aid kit. Luckily, we had enough fresh bandages to dress her neck. I tried to clean it, but I couldn't. There was too much blood and glass. Grandpa had to do it, and I watched her wince in her sleep as he did so.  
  
"Will she be ok?" I asked. I couldn't stand to see one of my friends hurt like this. "She should have come home with us... we shouln't have let her dad take her..." I felt Yami's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Aibou, she'll be fine. Don't worry..." He gave me another reassuring smile. It still didnt't help.  
  
When her wounds were dressed and we had gone back to eating, I couldn't help but inhale my dinner so I could call my friends over. They had to know what had happened.  
  
"Yugi, BREATHE!" Grandpa joked. "Quit inhaling your food!"  
  
I didn't smile back. I wanted to find out what had happened to Li. It had only been about ten minutes later, when the bell tinkled again. I stuck my head into the hallway to see who it was. When I caught a glimpse of his face, I bit my lip and walked back to the table.  
  
"Hikari?" Yami asked. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's her dad!" I whispered through gritted teeth. 'If he comes near her... I'll kill 'im. I swear. Li's my friend...'  
  
Apparently, Yami felt the same way. He rolled up his sleeves, gritted his teeth, and said, "Let me have a little CHAT with him..." But Grandpa stuck out his arm and stood up.   
  
"No, let me. Meanwhile, you boys hide her. I'll take care of her Father." And he disappeared into the hall.  
  
Yami and I both got her up to my room, suitcase and all, and laid her on the bed. Then we sneaked back into the kitchen where we could hear the conversation better.  
  
"Well, sir, I assure you she isn't here." Grandpa said.  
  
"I swear I saw he come in here!" His words were badly slurred. He was very drunk. "That little brat... where's her friend? I'll kill him too!" Yami got really mad then and if I hadn't put my arm around his neck to hold him back, he would have marched right in there and socked Li's dad.  
  
"You'll do no such thing, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, my supper's getting cold!" Grandpa turned and headed back towards us, but Li's dad, who just for the sake of abbreviations, I've dubbed 'LD', didn't like this one bit.   
  
"You old coot! Get back here and give me my daughter!" He took Grandpa by the shoulders and whirled him around. Apparently he did it a little harder than he hoped to because Grandpa winced a bit.  
  
"Sir this is private property, now LEAVE!" Grandpa suddenly raising his voice did the trick; LD was so startled, he mumbled something and left (only to wander to the liquor store down the street then further down the alley).  
  
"Well, that was interesting. Now let's finish our supper," Grandpa said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"But, what about Li...?" I pointed to my room as Yami joined Grandpa at the table.  
  
"Yugi, there's nothing more we can do until she's rested and has woken up. Now come eat! Before Yami eats it all!" He dug in.  
  
I sat down at the table and began to finish my dinner, still wondering if Li was going to be ok.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) I took this part out of another fanfic I really liked, but it was so long ago, and I can't remember which one, so will the author please forgive me!  
  
(2) Okay, I'm not exactly sure, but isn't the Game Shop the front half of Yugi's/Sugoruko's (did I spell that right?) house? ^^;;; I dunno...  
  
Baby Winter- *tired, sleeping on couch* *SNORE*  
  
Yami- Where's Yugi?  
  
Yugi- *upstairs hiding in the bathroom* hehe.... she won't find me here!  
  
Yami- *sweatdrop* All righty then! Next chapter! Li wakes up! Mistress Winter finds it hard to do other character POV's so she's going back to Li's! -_-' What happens when a childhood friend of Li's comes back and still has a crush on her? READ ON TO FIND OUT!!!! Oh yeah, reviews would be nice, and please go easy on the flames! Although flames will be used to burn Pegasus and everyone else who crosses Seto's, Mokuba's, Yugi's, Yami's, Ryou's, Bakura's, Joey's, Tristan's, or MY paths! *Forget Tea; no offense to Tea fans but she's just too damn happy all the time* Oh yeah NO CANDY CANES!!!! OUR AUTHORESS NEEDS NO MORE SUGAR!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Always Room For One More!  
  
BW~ I looked at my reviews! I LUV U PPLZ!!! This is my first fanfic ever, and it really helps that I've gotten so many good reviews! It makes me feel so GOOD! C'mon, all you writers felt the same way... huh? That's what I thought. Anyways, I'm back, and I'm updating. I love updating. But I should warn you; I'm in a bit of a bind over my homework and might not get to update again until Friday night (today's Sunday for all you peoplez in a different part of the world...) *stupid math teacher Mrs. Parel...* and yes, I hate my math teacher.  
  
Yami~ Blah blah blah.  
  
BW~ *smacks Yami with a mallet that came from outta nowhere* AND YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WHEN I'M IN TROUBLE!!!  
  
Yami~ X_X  
  
BW~ She just lets me get abused...  
  
Yugi~ That was good!!! *just got back from eating supper* Oh, Li, you're awake!  
  
BW~ *sweatdrop* Look, it's good you practiced your lines and all... but I haven't started yet.  
  
Yugi~ Oh. I don't come on yet?  
  
BW~ Nope. Right now, I'm still *unconscious* and you're still *eating* your supper. By the way, it's to hard to do other character's POV's so I'm going back to my own. It'll make more sense.  
  
Yugi~ Oh. Ok. *walks back into kitchen*  
  
BW~ *sigh* Who wants to do the disclaimer so I can start the story?  
  
Pegasus~ *runs in like a little child* OOH! I DO! I DO!  
  
BW~ @_@  
  
Yami~ @_@  
  
Yugi~ @_@  
  
BW~ DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus~ *runs outta the room screaming like a little girl*  
  
Bw~ *victory/peace sign*  
  
Bakura (Yami)~ *walks in*  
  
BW~ eek!   
  
Bakura~ Don't worry. I'm just bored; I want to do the disclaimer. And maybe steal your Armband... *wink*  
  
BW~ *clutches right arm for dear life*  
  
Bakura~ *chuckle* Misstress Winter does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns Li, her Mom and Dad, Miz Corithers, and the new character that is either going to be introduced this or next chapter. Whenever she can work him in. And she won't own that armband for long!!! *lunges at Li*  
  
BW~ AHHH! DIE EVIL BAKURA!!! *whacks him over the head with a mallet*  
  
Bakura~ *_*  
  
BW~ *victory sign* DUH DUH DUH DAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! CHARGE!!!  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to Yami\  
~*~flashback~*~  
***dream***  
()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My POV  
  
I groaned and put my hand to my face as I woke up. Last thing I remember, I had made it to Turtle Game Shop and passed out. As I looked around, I realized I must be in Yugi's room, because the walls were covered in Duel Monsters posters, and where else would I be?  
  
My fingers stroked my neck. Bandages. Someone had cleaned up the wound from where dad chucked his beer bottle at me. I'll thank them later, whoever it was.  
  
I threw back the covers and tried to stand up. Good Lord, the pain was unbearable. The entire left side of my face throbbed with pain. The second I stood up, I got dizzy and just plopped back down. 'Great,' I thought. 'Just great.'  
  
The sound of me falling down must have attracted attention, because I heard voices and footsteps on the stairs. Someone was coming upstairs. It kind of sounded like Yugi and Yami. Cool. I had made it to safety after all.  
  
"Yami, ya think she's ok? I could have sworn I heard something fall..." The doorknob rattled.  
  
"Yes, aibou. She's fine, I'm positive. See for yourself." The door opened, and someone flicked on the light. More pain. I shielded my eyes, and when they focused, Yami and Yugi stood in the doorway.  
  
I must have looked pretty sad, sitting on the floor with bloody bandages and crumpled uniform clothes on, shielding my eyes from what shouldn't have been that bright of a light. Yugi and Yami walked up to me and kneeled down, asking if I was all right.  
  
"Li, what happened?" Yugi asked, looking right into my eyes. Those amethyst eyes... I hate it when he does that. It makes me feel like agreeing to anything. And they were full of worry...  
  
'Stop it Li. Just answer the poor guy.' I told myself. 'Wait. HIM poor? LOOK AT ME!'  
  
"Yeah... I'm OK, I think..." I tried to stand up again, and just toppled back onto the bed. I held my head and grimaced as Grandpa walked in.  
  
"Hello Li. How are we feeling?" He said cheerfully.  
  
'Not to well, whatdya think?!' I thought. I just replied, "Um... fine."  
  
"Well, let's take a look at those bandages." He walked over and pressed on my neck. As an automatic reflex, I backed away wincing. "Ah, ah ah..." He said. "Let me see."  
  
It took almost everything I had to sit still and let him take off the bandages, sending searing pains between my temple and collar bone. Yami (Yugi's) rubbed my shoulder to make me feel better.   
  
"There," Grandpa said as he took the last bit of gauze off. "Ooh, doesn't look very good," He said.  
  
"What. What's wrong?" I said, worried that there might be an infection of some sort.  
  
"It's just deep," He said, "And it will take a week or two to heal."  
  
I growled a bit. 'Great. Just great. The questions this will bring... Rggh... I'm dead.'  
  
"Now, don't worry. You can stay here until it heals, and your problem with your parents is sorted out. There's a big room in the basement, and it's got a bit of gym equipment down there. You seem like the type of girl that likes to work out, huh?" He grinned really wide.  
  
"Yeah... I do... how did you know?" I couldn't believe it. Someone, for the first time in my life, was willing to help me. ME, of all people.  
  
"Lucky guess," He said. "Here, I'll show you where you can sleep." He picked up my suitcase and took it downstairs.  
  
I was amazed. Someone was willing to help.... I looked at Yugi and Yami. They were grinning. Yugi jumped up and followed Grandpa, and Yami stood up and helped me to my feet, so I wouldn't fall down again. "You sure you're going to be ok?" He said, smiling. His were crimson, unlike Yugi's amethyst eyes. WHY DO THEIR EYES HAVE TO BE SO.... gentle?  
  
"Yeah..." I said, standing up. I almost fell over again, but Yami caught me. He grinned at me again. I couldn't look at his eyes... what is it with me and guys' eyes?!  
  
He helped me downstairs to the basement. Yugi and Grandpa were waiting, and Grandpa had set my suitcase in a corner. "It's a bit dusty, but with cleaning, we can really fix this place up!"  
  
I smiled as I looked around. There was a bench press in the far corner, and a fairly new punching bag close to it. There was a TV, which Grandpa told me had cable, and an EXTREMELY soft twin bed was opposite the TV. There was also a very new stereo in another corner. Yugi saw it catch my eye and said, "It was my old one. I got a new one for my last birthday. It's only a year old, and it works great!" It was too good to be true. No more beatings in the morning... and it was like I had a new family, a new beginning. People that truely cared about me... I almost cried. ALMOST.  
  
"Guys..." I started. Grandpa cut me off.  
  
"Ah ah... don't thank us. We just want to help you." He grinned widely. All of them were grinning. It was a dream. Had to be. It was all a dream. I tried to pinch myself. Nope.  
  
"Well, come back upstairs so I can dress your wound, and you can come back down and rest. Yugi, would you mind getting the guests' sheets from the hall closet? I'm sure the ones already on it are a bit dusty..." Grandpa started upstairs and I begin to follow. About halfway up, I turned back to the others.  
  
Yami stood there watching Yugi try to pull the VERY dusty sheets off, and saw him fall over from tripping on the huge comforter. He laughed a bit, then caught my eye. He winked at me. I BLUSHED!!! Of all things to do, I BLUSHED!!! "You guys... th--"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah... You heard Grandpa." Yami said. He walked over and began to help Yugi try to escape the comforter which looked like it was devouring him, and I made my way upstairs. "This... is going to turn out well. I know it." I smiled. It was the first time I had really been happy in a long time.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()   
  
*five hours later*  
  
I lay on my new bed and held my eyes open as long as I could. It was about a little after nine, and it was Friday, and I'm used to staying up later on Fridays. So why was I so tired? I couldn't help it. I drifted off to sleep.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *  
  
I heard laughter. I don't know where from, but I heard it. Then it finally came to me. I turned around, and all of a sudden, I was in a park. There was one child swinging on the swingset, and another pushing her. The girl I recognized was me. And the boy... no. It couldn't be.  
  
I stared long and hard. I saw him. Of all the people to remember... the one friend I would never see again.  
  
Taylor Wolf, my best friend from the time we were in diapers until sixth grade, was pushing me on the swings. 'I remember this...' I thought. 'Yes... that day...' It had been a very rainy day. But wouldn't you know, the second I saw Taylor on the street, the sun shone. His mother decided to take us to the park. We played in puddles, and decided on swinging. Taking turns, the time flew by rapidly. Then, it was time to go home. Time to go back to the abuse. I didn't want to leave, so Mrs. Wolf called my parents and asked if I could spend the night. My mom said yes, and I left with Mrs. Wolf. Taylor and I played air hockey all night long, and when we went to bed, since we were only six, I couldn't sleep. And Mrs. Wolf did something to me my mother had never done: She sang me to sleep.  
  
"You are my sunshine...   
My only sunshine...  
You make me happy when skies are grey..."  
  
"NO!!!" I yelled. I was watching this all over again... no. It was so long ago, I couldn't stand it... to see someone I cared about show me the love I had never had before, I couldn't stand it.  
  
"No one will know dear...  
How much I love you...  
Please don't take my sunshine away..."  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I screamed. I heard myself scream it. The picture immediately dissolved, and I woke up.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *  
  
I sat straight up in bed, sweating very hard. The sheets were soaked in sweat, and very little blood from my old bandages. Wanting it to come back, to see my best friend again, I curled up in a little ball... and cried.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BW~ *sniffle*  
  
Yami~ @_@  
  
Yugi~ @_@  
  
Bakura~ X_X *still unconscious*  
  
BW~ WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yami~ It's ok, aibou...  
  
BW~ WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yami~ AIBOU!!!  
  
BW~ WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yami~ PEOPLE! REVIEW NOW TO GET HER SPIRITS BACK UP! HURRY!  
  
BW~ WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yugi~ *sniffle* Next chapter: *sniffle* Who was Taylor Wolf? Will Li ever see him again? *sniffle* Li has a flashback of Taylor, instead of a dream! *sniffle* READ ON TO FIND OUT MORE!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Always Room For One More!!!  
  
  
*This chapter contains lyrics for Eminem's song: Cleanin Out My Closet so if you don't like him... neither do I much but for some reason I love this song...*  
  
  
BW~ Thank you people for da candy canes and da reviews and da... um... what's it called? Nutella? No idea what that is... but thanks! I'm really inspired to keep writing! Thanks to trio and Yami's Angel and Sparky16 and Naya... *peace sign* keep em coming!   
  
Yami~ *rubs head* my head hurts...  
  
BW~ *GLARE*  
  
Yami~ *lays down slowly* I'll just go back to sleep now... *snore*  
  
BW~ *looks around quickly for Bakura, Seto, or Pegasus* anyone wanna do the disclaimer?  
  
*dead silence*  
  
BW~ um... please?  
  
*Funny Bunny* Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy Kaiba! Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy Kaiba!  
  
BW~ YOU'RE NOT IN MY STORY!!!  
  
Funny Bunny~ *English accent much like Ryou's* Well, then. I'll just go somewhere else! *leaves in a fit*  
  
BW~ O_o???  
  
Yami~ *snore* O_o???  
  
Yugi~ O_o???  
  
Yami Yugi~ O_o???  
  
BW~ O_O YAMIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ I urge you... TO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi~ AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs from the room*  
  
BW~ *chases after Yami* WAIT! COME BACK!!!  
  
Yami Li~ -_-' baka... anyways, I guess... wait, Tristan?  
  
Tristan~ *pokes head in the door* Yeah?  
  
Yami~ You haven't done the disclaimer yet, have you?  
  
Tristan~ Nope! Want me to?  
  
Yami~ Sure! *can still hear Yami's screams and Li's 'YAMMMMMIIII!!!!!!!!!!!'s in the backround* -_-'  
  
Tristan~ Mistress Winter does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the cast, me, and yadda yadda yadda... but Li, her Yami, her ARMBAND *glares at still unconscious Bakura* Taylor, her mom and dad, the teacher... yadda yadda yadda, are HERS. Sue her and you get a beatin' from us all!!! SO BEWARE! That good enough?  
  
Yami~ Perfect! ^_^  
  
Yami Yugi~ *walks in and sits down* hi... *big lipstick mark on right cheek*  
  
Yami Li~ Uh... Yami?  
  
Yami Yugi~ *blushes badly* JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ Yipe!  
  
  
  
  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to Yami\  
~*~Flashback~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
()()()(passing time)()()()()  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
My POV *yet again...*  
  
*Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?   
I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against  
Picket signs for my wicked rhymes.   
Look at the times. Sick is the mind of the motha f**kin' kid that's behind....*  
  
Time had passed slowly. It was Sunday, and I had spent the afternoon working out while Grandpa and Yugi went to church (Yami believed in many gods; I believed in God but decided to stay home that day). I had Yugi's stereo on, tuned in to 99.7 DJX, and was listening to "Cleanin Out My Closet" by Eminem, beating the punching bag to the beat. Yami just sat on the stairs, watching me and listening to the music with interest.  
  
*...all this commotion.   
Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.'   
Tempers flaring from parents, just blow 'em off and keep goin.'  
Not takin 'nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin.'...*  
  
"You sure this is music?" He asked curiously, staring at the stereo (Thank God not me; I wouldn't have stopped blushing).  
  
*...Keep kickin' @$$ in the mornin,' an' takin' names in the evening.  
Leavem with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth.   
See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out...*  
  
"Yeah," I said, panting. I was beginning to sweat after three hours of punching to the different music beats. "I like this song. Not much rap, but mainly just this song."  
  
*...Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now.   
Ain't you mama, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.  
I'm sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt you.   
I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet...*  
  
"Hm. Could it have anything to do with your home life?" He asked again, trying to catch my eyes with his but I wouldn't let him.  
  
*...I said I'm sorry, Mama. I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet.  
I got some skeletons in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it.   
So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it...*  
  
"I dunno. I just like... the song," I said inbetween punches.  
  
*...I'ma expose it.   
I'll take you back to 73 before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin' CD.   
I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months.   
My f@gg*t father must have had his panties up in a bunch...*  
  
"Hm." Said Yami. He gave up on trying to catch my eyes, so he walked up to me and grabbed both of my shoulders. "Li, why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
*...cuz he split.   
I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye.   
No, I don't on second thought, I just f**kin' wished he would die.   
I look at Hailie and I couldn't picture leavin' her side.   
Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try...*  
  
I lowered my hands from the punching bag and looked at the ground. I couldn't look into his eyes. I couldn't. I had hurt my friends; by not trusting them, I had hurt them, and I couldn't stand it.  
  
*...to make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake.   
I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human.   
But I'm man enough to face them today.  
What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb,   
but the smartest sh!t I did was take them bullets out of that gun...*  
  
Yami held my chin and made me look at him. Right into his eyes. "Why?" He was so serious and concerned. "Why didn't you tell us so we could help you?"  
  
*...Cuz id'a killed 'em, sh!t I would have shot Kim an' him both.   
It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to The Eminem Show.   
I'm sorry Mama, I never meant to hurt you...   
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm  
cleanin; out my closet...*  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I just couldn't. I can't take it when people worry about me..." I shifted my gaze to the wall. I couldn't look in his eyes. No way.  
  
  
*...I said I'm sorry Mama, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry but   
tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet.   
Now I would never dis my own mama just to get recognition.   
Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin'  
But put yourself in my position...*  
  
Yami moved just a bit so I couldn't avoid his eyes anymore. "That's what friends are supposed to do. Help each other. Tell us next time, ok?" He smiled a bit, making me juuuuuuuuuust a little weak in the knees.  
  
*...Just try to envision witnessin' your Mama poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen,  
bitchin' that someone's always goin' throuh her purse and shits missin'.   
Going through public housing systems,   
victim of Munchausen's syndrome...*  
  
"I promise!" I gave him a weak little smile and he was satisfied. He went over and laid down on my bed, and I began punching the bag again.  
  
*...My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't   
'til I grew up, now I blew up. It makes you sick to ya stomach,  
doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me, Ma?   
So you could try to justify the way you treated me, Ma?...*  
  
I think it wasn't much later when Yami fell asleep; it takes away a lot of a Yami's energy to create a false form. I turned down the radio a bit so it wouldn't disturb him, and kept working out.  
  
*...But guess what, yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely.   
An' Nathan's getting' up so quick, he's gonna know that you're phoney.  
And Hailie's getting' so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful.   
But you'll never see her, she won't even be at your funeral!...*  
  
"You must really dislike your parents," Yami said. I guess he wasn't asleep after all. "Considering the tone you use when you talk about them..."  
  
*...See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong.   
B!*ch, do ya song. Keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom.  
But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get.   
You selfish b!*ch, I hope you f**kin' burn in hell for this sh!t...*  
  
"Well... yeah. I guess I do." The next beat to the song, I began punching the bag VERY hard now, as if I were picturing my Dad's face on it. Yami sensed what I was doing and chuckled. Even his chuckle made me blush a bit.  
  
*...Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?   
Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be. I'm sorry Mama,   
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleanin out my closet.   
I said I'm sorry Mama.*  
  
Yami sighed, and this time he went off to sleep. His breathing slowed, and his eyes closed. Watching him sleep made me even more tired. I finally walked over to the couch we had pulled down from the attic, fell on top of it, and immediately dozed off.  
  
*I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry, but tonight,   
I'm cleanin' out my closet...*  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
*two hours later*  
  
Yami and I woke up to Grandpa yelling cheerfully, "We're HOME!" WE both ran upstairs to meet him and Yugi.  
  
"Well, how'd it go?" I asked cheerfully. The nap really had helped my attitude. Yami was cheerful, too, despite our "talk".  
  
"Grandpa fell asleep again," Yugi joked, nudging Grandpa (he'd been treating me like a grand-daughter so I kind of adopted him as my own) in the ribs.  
  
"Heheh, very funny, Yugi," He replied, acting as if he knew nothing of what Yugi was talking about. "Oh, yes, Li?"  
  
"Hm?" I said, looking curious. From his tone, it sounded like he had a surprise for me.   
  
"We met the most curious young boy today at church," He said. "Said he knew you, and had known you for a long time."  
  
"Well, who is he?" I said, I had no clue who he could be talking about.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself? He said something about meeting you in the park at about 5:00." Grandpa winked at me. Naughty, naughty thoughts, Grandpa.  
  
"Uh..." I wasn't so sure if I should go.  
  
"Go. Talk to him, you might remember him!" Grandpa said cheerfully. I finally agreed to go see him. I had about an hour and a half, so I decided to take a shower. I was kinda sweaty for working out for three hours. C'mon, what girl would meet a potentially hot guy that you might have a chance with when they're all sweaty?  
  
For the next hour after my shower (hey that rhymes! Im a poet and don't know it! ^_^) I was getting constant prods and pokes from all three of them, joking on and on about my 'boyfriend' (I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY... yet). After what seemed like a millenia and a bajillion prods and pokes, it was time to leave. Grandpa gave me a cell phone to borrow if I met my Mom or Dad in the park by accident.  
  
"And try to be home by 7:00; That's when dinner will be ready... if we're having any dinner guests, let me know (big wink here)!" Grandpa hinted.  
  
"GRANDPA!!!" I blushed a bit. It's kinda weird to have your best friends Grandpa tease you about your social life. He just laughed heartily and walked into the kitchen.  
  
I said goodbye to Yugi and Yami (who, *it might have been my imagination* seemed a little reluctant to let me go; he kept insisting he should go with me) and left the Game Shop. It was really the first time since Friday afternoon I had seen the sunshine. It was very bright and happy outside, and it felt pretty good. Not too cold, not too hot, just right. My hair was up in a pony tail like always, low on my neck, and the wind blew a few strands into my face as I made my way to the park. 'Is it just me, or is it... just really... HAPPY out here today?' I thought to myself.  
  
/Well, it might be the fact that you're living with your crush, you're away from your abusive family and you've got a new life./ Yami said in my head (ok... that was a little bit Dr. Seuss...'said' and 'head'...) *I'm rhyming too much; must be the mood I'm in*  
  
I blushed a bit without showing real expression on my face (that whole trance thing, remember?). To a stranger, I was a teenager passing them by on a street, staring at the sky. To me (and Yami) I was a kid in a trance talking to a voice in my head. (Now THAT doesn't sound crazy.)   
  
\I DON'T LIKE YUGI LIKE THAT!\ I got veeeeeerrrrryyyyy defensive. I hate being accused of liking someone. I gotta shorten my list of hates...  
  
/It's YAMI you like. Don't lie, you know you do!/ *WINK WINK*  
  
\YAMI!!!! I DON'T LIKE THEM LIKE THATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!\  
  
/Suuuuuuuureeeeee ya don't. Um, hey, there's the Park Square, wait there. Maybe he'll show up./  
  
I sat down on the bench in front of the huge fountain. This fountain was pretty cool. It was a statue of 8 dolphins jumping up out of the water with little fountains coming from their mouths. 'Very peaceful and detailed,' I thought, looking up at it.  
  
"Li?!" I heard a voice from behind me. "Is that really you?!"  
  
I turned around and stood up. I had to look UP to look at his eyes. Those deep, black eyes.  
  
"Taylor..." I whispered.  
  
He gave me the biggest grin I've seen since sixth grade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BW~ Long, huh?  
  
Yami Yugi~ -_- *blush*  
  
Yami Li~ BOUT TIME I TALKED  
  
BW~ Yeah... I figured that.  
  
BW~ I'm going to just go ahead and let Pegasus do the ending *don't ask* 'Cause I think the computer might not upload it; it might be too long.  
  
Pegasus~ *reads off script* Next Chapter: What happens when flames spark again between Taylor and Li *or maybe it's not a mutual feeling*? Will Li have to choose which guy she likes better? Will I ever leave people alone and take my.... GAY WAYS ELSEWHERE?! I DEMAND TO SEE THE WRITER!!!  
  
BW~ *smacks Peggy over the head with a hammer and kicks him out* Please review, people! And any flames will be used to BURN PEGASUS!!!! *very unusual evil laugh* MWUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Always Room For One More!  
  
BW~ Welcome, welcome, all, once again to my FIRST FANFIC EVER! MWUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!! As you pplz should know, today was Kentucky Kids Day and GUESS WHAT!!! My Language Arts teacher gave out cake with icing made out of pure SUGAR!!!!!!! I WENT AROUND AND GAVE PPL HUGS AND SANG KUMBAYA! ALL DAY! (at least for the last period *6th*) WOOHOO!!!  
  
Yami~ *baka* -_-'  
  
Yami Yugi~ *tries to sneak away without being noticed*  
  
BW~ I SEEEEEEEEEEE YOU!!!!!!!! *chases after Yami with fish sticks* *chucks em at Yami one at a time* BEWARE OF DA FIIIIIIIIIIIISHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi~ OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA!!!   
  
BW~ *runs into distance chasing Yami shouting: DO DA DISCLAIMER!!!*  
  
Yami~ Well, Mai, looks like you're up. Wanna give it a try?  
  
Mai~ Why not? It's about time that someone payed attention to the most beautiful duelist!  
  
Yami~ -_-' uhh...... yeah. Just do that disclaimer!  
  
Mai~ Hmph! Mistress Winter does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters. She owns Taylor, Li, her Mother, Father, and maybe that little fountain in the middle of the park. We don't know if that's actually there or not, so......... yeah. I'm done.  
  
Yami~ Good! Let's Go!  
  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to Yami\  
~*~Flashback~*~  
***Dream***  
'basic thought'  
()()()()(passing time)()()()()()  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My POV  
  
"Taylor... Is that.. you?" I stammered. Good Lord, it couldn't be him. No way. Ever since we moved away from California, I haven't seen him. Why now?  
  
He picked me up and twirled me around a bit, much like a (real) dad would do with his little girl. When he put me down, I still just stammered. "But... it... how...?"  
  
"Well, are you just going to stammer or are you going to let me say how I got here?" He said cheerfully. It was him! It was really him!  
  
"Yeah! I mean, I'm sorry, I mean... jeez!!!" I was so happy to see him I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well... I wanted to move to Japan! Okay, so maybe that isn't as good a reason as I thought, but YOU'RE here! It's better than I imagined!!!" He grinned. I grinned. I hadn't seen him in so long... about 5 years... "Anyways, I made enough money, God knows how, and I'm here to stay for a year!"  
  
"Hey, that's great!" I said. "How long have you been here already?"   
  
"About a month, but I'll be staying until around St. Patrick's Day," he replied. St. Patrick's Day... I suddenly had a memory of him in fifth grade jumping around in a green pair of overallas and a green top hat handing out gold candy... It was kind of funny the way he kept shouting, "Enjoy yourself, me boyo!" And things like that. The 'Day of the Green' was (maybe still is) his favorite holiday. I gave him a huge smile, and for the next couple of hours, we just walked and talked, catching up on the five years we've missed together. Pretty soon, 7:00 came around and I had to leave (forget taking him home; I'd never hear the end of the teasing) and it turned out he had to go too. We parted ways, and I found that it hurt to be away from an old friend like him after five years. 'I'll see him again,' I thought, and continued home.  
  
When I got home, Yami was waiting right inside the door and demanded to know every little detail. It was kinda cute to see him mad like that.   
  
"Who is he?" He demanded.  
  
"A guy I knew a while ago. We lived in California together." I blushed a bit. I do that every time Yami looks in my eyes...   
  
"What's he want?"  
  
"Just to stay in Japan for a little while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't really know. He just said he wanted to move to Japan."  
  
He just gave me a look. The 'Look' as in "I don't approve; I'll kill him." The PROTECTIVE look. I blushed harder (is that possible...?).  
  
At the dinner table, we were kind of silent, though I don't know why. Finally, Grandpa started up a conversation.  
  
"Well, Li, exactly HOW are you going to get ready for school tomorrow?" He said over his rice.  
  
"Huh?" I wasn't following him.  
  
"Well, don't you need a uniform? And your backpack and homework?" He said.  
  
"Uhhhh........." I hadn't thought of that. "Uh oh."  
  
"What are we going to do?" He answered. He was trying to help me out, but I had no clue how it was helping. Unless he could pull a miracle out of his hat, that is.  
  
I stared at the ceiling, thinking. 'What AM I going to do? Maybe... maybe I could sneak into the house? But what if I'm caught?' Yami was snoring again, and this threw off my train of thought. I finally decided to wake her up. \YAMI! Hey, I could use some help here!!!\  
  
/What... *yawn* Hey, whatd'ya want...?/ I watched her rub her eyes in her Soul Room (forget the pact; I needed HELP) and stand up to face me.  
  
\What am I going to do for school tomorrow?\ I said, throwing my arms out in exasperation. \My uniform! My homework! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!\ I was ready to rip my hair out.  
  
/Let me see... since she was a little kid, who was the 'Master of Stealth'?/ She said.   
  
\Me...\ When I was a kid, I don't know how I did it but I managed to sneak anywhere I wanted... until I was caught then I was caught for good. I also had this thing where I could walk really quiet to sneak up behind someone and scare the living crap out of them.  
  
\So... what do you need help with? There's a tree outside your window, and as I recall, you left your window open....\ She shrugged her shoulders as if to hint at me or something.  
  
At the table, the others waited patiently while I consulted my Yami. They were all familiar with the signs of 'The Trance' *jeez, I've named a lot of things, huh? 'The Look,' 'The Trance'...* until my eyes focused again, and I spoke. "Well... looks like I'm going to have to sneak in."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami and Yugi shouted together. Then they just went off on all sorts of reasons at once about why it was way too dangerous. I couldn't understand a word of it.  
  
"GUYS!" I yelled, after about thirty seconds of it. "Chill! Look, my dad will most likely be passed out, my mom doing dishes or fixing supper downstairs, and I left the window to my room open! I'll be fine!"  
  
Yami looked worried, but didn't say anything. Yugi was doing the same thing; it was amazing how much they had rubbed off on each other. Grandpa knew he couldn't stop me, so it was silently agreed; I would go by myself tonight and get everything else I needed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
*three hours later*  
  
It didn't seem like long after, but three hours passed by too quickly. I jumped into a pair of black sweat pants, a black shirt and really soft cloth shoes; I wore tennis shoes over them so they wouldn't get wet off the grass. Finally, I headed downstairs. Grandpa had agreed to drive me within a block of my house; he couldn't be seen just sitting in front of my house waiting for me, because my dad would recognize him (although hopefully he was asleep). Yami started humming 'Mission: Impossible' in my head.  
  
\YOU'RE A REAL HELP!\ I shouted.  
  
Yami just laughed, but she stopped singing, thank God.  
  
I hopped in Grandpa's truck and he drove a couple of blocks, then let me out.  
  
"I'll be waiting here," he said.  
  
/Dun... dun, dun dun DUN dun dun dun DUN DUN DUN.../ Yami sang.  
  
\YAMI!!!!!!!!\  
  
I quietly (and expertly, I might add) slinked across the grass and up the tree. In moments, I was outside my window. It was CLOSED! I hadn't really thought of what to do in case it was closed... the only thing I could do was try to open in without making much noise. I pressed my hands on both bottom sides and pushed up. It squeaked just a little, but not loud enough to attract attention. I opened it only as much as I needed to, about ten inches, folded myself and slipped into my room.  
  
'I can't believe I'm breaking into my own room,' I thought. 'Sneaking OUT of it, yeah, but IN?! Have I lost my mind?' I thought about this for a second. 'Yup.'  
  
Since I had left my tennis shoes at the side of the house, I was able to sneak around on the padded carpet easily. I didn't make a sound... Which is why at the age of seven, I dubbed myself, "Master of Stealth!"  
  
I got in my closet and got a suitcase, and began filling it with uniforms and things I'd need or want to put in my new 'room'. A picture or two... a journal, yadda yadda... it wasnt long before I had to get my duffle bag out and fill it full of stuff (us teenage girls and our wardrobe... *sigh*) This was difficult, considering the noise a duffle bag makes! I kept cursing to myself every time it ruffled loudy *FRIGGIN BAG!!!!* and finally, after ten minutes, I was ready to sneak back out. I lowered my bags into the tree outside my window, and stupid me, I decided to check up on my parents.  
  
I snuck down the hall, crouching, one foot in front of the other, until I reached the staircase. I sat there, where I could catch snags of the conversation.  
  
"Well, Tikarii, it's great that she's gone. We don't have to worry about that little b!t*h anymore." Dad took a swig of his bottle. I sniffed the air. It had taken me this long to notice how bad it smelled in here. Like something crawled up under the house and died. 'Jeez, I'm slow!' I thought.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying. We should move without her. I have a friend that hacks computers really well that can erase every existing file of her."  
  
'Wait!' I thought. 'I don't care if they move, but... what happens when the school can't find any existing files of me? What happens when the ask for them or my parents and then I have to explain myself?' I was in a bind now.  
  
"Nah. We'll just move. If they can't find us, they can't sue us, they can't damage us." Another swig of that God darned bottle.  
  
I heard mom swish some water around a bit, like she was washing dishes. Then dad spoke VERY terrifying words that could ruin this all. "I'm not feeling too good. I'm going to bed." My room was so far down the hall, I had a very slim chance of making it. AS quietly and as quickly as I could, I sprinted down the hall. The second I turned the door, I heard something rushing through the air, then breaking glass on my heel. I tripped and fell halfway into my room, landing on a lot of wood from the broken door.  
  
I heard dad scream, "Tikarii! SHES BACK! GET YOUR @$$ UP HERE NOW!" as he was running after me. It took everything I had to limp towards the window and just plain JUMP out of a second story window. I grabbed the duffle bag strap as I jumped, and stopped halfway down, thanks to a branch catching the bag. I looked up to see my dad trying to get out the window into the tree, but get stuck between the tree and the window. If he moved anymore, he would have fallen all the way down. I took this as a sign from God and grabbed my bags and just booked it towards the truck. Grandpa had the door open waiting for me.  
  
I twisted around, still running, and caught sight of my dad tripping over himself, trying to run after me. I laughed inwardly at the sight. He posed no threat to me while he was drunk, and well...... he just looked funny.  
  
Finally, I reached the truck, threw my bags in, shut the door, and Grandpa, being the crazy guy he is, put the pedal to the medal and we were outta there. Goodbye abuse, hel-looooooooo!!!! new life!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BW~ Happy ending for me! And yes I know it's getting crappier but this sugar just isn't WORKING for me!!!!!  
  
Yami~ Then lay off it!  
  
BW~ -_-' Anyways, I guess I'm not in much of a mood to write pre-stories and post-stories today... so I'm going to let... TEA DO THE PREVIEW!!! *don't ask* AND TEA IF YOU GIVE A SPEECH ABOUT FRIENDSHIP I'LL KNOCK YOU FROM HERE TO... EVIL FISH STICK LAND... and you won't like it there........ nooooooooo sir-reeeeee! They're such downers there! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE HAPPINESS KICK WON'T BE WELCOME! I--  
  
Yami~ Li... go to bed.  
  
BW~ *latches on to Yami Yugi's chest and sleeps* -_- ------ ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz........  
  
Yami Yugi~ -_-'  
  
Tea~ -_-' Next chapter: Li fills the others in on what happened and what she heard! Li's running out of people to do the disclaimer! She's also running out of inspiration! WHAT WILL SHE DO?! WILL HER FRIENDS COME THROUGH FOR HER? WILL FRIENDSHIP PREVAIL!!! WILL--  
  
BW~ *throws mallet in sleep with amazing accuracy*  
  
Tea~ *screams as she lands in Evil Fish Stick Land* OOF! Oh, look... fish sticks!  
  
BW~ Ciao for now! R&R people, and plz go easy on the flames! TY! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Always Room For One More!!!  
  
  
Li~ FINALLY! I GOT INSPIRATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to my borrowed muses...  
  
Took~ *high five's Kawaii-chan* Oh yeah... we rule!  
  
Kawaii-Chan~ ^.^  
  
Li~ *hugs and kudos to everyone* I'm in a VERY good mood! Can ya tell?  
  
Yami Li~ Naw.  
  
Li~ O_o? What's tweaked you?  
  
Yami Li~ I'm NOT tweaked. Write. Now.  
  
Li~ Okay then. O_o...  
  
Yami Li~ grrrr......   
  
Li~ OKAY! I GET THE POINT!!!  
  
Yami Li~ Disclaimer... duh.  
  
Li~ Agh! Ryou, be a sweetie and do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ryou~ ^.^ Li doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the cast members, she owns her character, Li (Mitome), Taylor Wolf, her Yami (Yami Li) or the muses. She borrowed the muses from Wingleader Sora Jade, who is probably moving right now. And check out WSJ's fic, 'If You Give A Yami A Flamethrower,' which Baby Winter is in, because she gave Bakura pyro-weaponry. It's quite funny, really.  
  
Li~ ^.^ Thanks, Ryou!  
  
  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You-know-who's POV  
  
  
The second Grandpa pulled up to the Game Shop, I hopped out. I had gotten everything I need, and had no worries. Almost.  
  
Yami and Yugi rushed out to meet me. I told them I was allright, and that we should get to bed because of school tomorrow. Really an excuse to lay down and think about everything. My mind was so full of thoughts and ideas I was getting a major migraine. I wanted to talk to my friends, and they wanted to talk to me, but it would have to wait. Yami, unfortunately, sensed my pain.  
  
"Li, are you allright? Need a pill? We have lots of medicine," He urged. Then it began. EVERYONE started asking questions, if I was allright, if I needed to lie down, if I wanted something to eat... yadda yadda. Thank GOD, Grandpa realized what was going on and let me get some peace.  
  
"Now, now, people. Li probably wants to rest. Right, Li?" He smiled. You're the best, Grandpa.  
  
I just sent him a grateful smile and slumped downstairs. I threw my bag into a corner and plopped on my bed. Thank the Lord for Grandpa. Thank the Lord for peace. But not peace any longer. Yami decided to check up on me. Greaaaatttt.  
  
/Aibou, are you allright? Your energy decreased greatly./  
  
\Yami, I'm fine. I just need rest.\  
  
/Aibou, you know what your parents were talking about?/  
  
\The 'delete every trace of her' thing?\  
  
/Yes, that. That can pose a VERY large problem./  
  
\Thank you, Miss Obvious.\  
  
/I sense hostility. Is something the matter?/  
  
\MIGRANE\  
  
/.../  
  
\Ugh. I'm sorry Yami. I just need to sleep. I have school tomorrow, and the longer I stay up, the worse I'll feel tomorrow.\  
  
/.../  
  
\Yami?\  
  
/I'm sorry, aibou./  
  
That was the last peep I heard out of her. Her last comment seemed very sad; she truly was sorry.  
'I'm sorry, too, Yami,' I said to no one in particular. At that moment, I drifted off to the endless mercy of sleep.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
It seemed not long after, I was awakened by Yami, practically rolling me off the bed to wake me up. Actually, he lifted up the mattress, and I DID roll out of bed.  
  
"Li! WE OVERSLEPT! WE'LL BE LATE!!!!" He cried. Yugi was running around upstairs, frantically making laps between his homework and his toast. The little guy loves his toast.  
  
About five minutes later, I jumped almost five steps at a time and appeared in the kitchen, watching Yami try to cook Yugi something besides toast, and constantly burn his fingers AND the food. Yugi, on the other hand, ran downstairs in his pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, took a bite of toast, then ran upstairs. He came back down about ten seconds later, with his uniform shirt and jacket on, still in his pj bottoms, and took another bite of toast. Finally, he came back down AGAIN in his full uniform, ate the remainder of the toast in one bite, and dashed out the door, only to come back again, screaming about his backpack.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door, leaving Yami to the stove and Granda God knows where. I caught up with Yug, and we both met Joey, Tristan, and Tea at the front gate of the school, and headed to our first class. About halfway in the courtyrad, Yug realized he forgot to put his homework in his backpack, when Ryou came up with Yugi's homework in hand.  
  
"Here you are, Yugi," Ryou said as he handed him his homework AND his lunch. "Your Yami said that you forgot these. I stopped by but you had already left."  
  
"Thanks, Ryou!" Yugi said. "Wait, where's your Yami?"  
  
"Oh... I think he stayed with yours. Better watch it; there might not be a Game Shop when you get home."  
  
Yugi just laughed nervously, and we all parted ways to find out lockers. It took me four friggin tries to get my lock open, but finally, it opened. Unfortunately, I was late, and had to try to sneak in the classroom without being noticed.  
  
I grabbed my books and peeked into the door window. The teacher had his back to me, and was answering an email from another teacher. I opened the door, and crawled inside. I crouched behind the class prep's desk, Aaron, and she just gave me a disgusted look. I gave her one right back. I finally had sneaked around to the back of the class, where my friends had saved a seat for me. Slipping into my seat, I thought I had made it. Keyword: Thought.  
  
"A little late, this morning, eh Li?" Came a voice from a few rows over. Wouldn't ya know... Seto Kaiba. The cute, yet arrogant one.  
  
The teacher looked up as I shot a death glare at Kaiba. He just laughed. Ooh, I was gonna get him. I'd drag him into the girl's bathroom, take a picture, and sell copies for ten bucks a piece. That'd do it. "Miss Mitome?" The teacher called. I finally dropped my thoughts of revenge and looked at him. I answered sweetly, "Yes, teacher?"  
  
"What exactly, is your excuse for being late today?" His eyeglasses slid down his nose as he talked. He pushed them back up with his middle finger and continued to glare at me.  
  
"Um... I..." I wished all the cute jocks would quite friggin' STARING!  
  
"Do you even have a good excuse?"  
  
"Um... no, sir." I bowed my head.  
  
"Well then. Report to detention immediately after school."  
  
Oh great. Goody for me. Kaiba just laughed and went back to that book. That stupid book. I grabbed that book and ripped it into a million shreds. Then I came ack to the present.  
  
"...Miss Mitome, are you present with us?" The teacher called, agravation showing in his voice. "Just because you are late doesn't mean you can space out when you feel like."  
  
"Sorry, Sir."  
  
"Thank you. As I was saying, I'd like you all to welcome a new student. He just moved here, and I hope you will all make him feel at home. He transferred from California, so maybe you children can learn about America. Mr. Wolf? Please come in."  
  
Taylor walked into the classroom, and looked around. He smiled and waved, then spotted me. And, typical me, I blushed. The teacher noticed, and his faced lit up with a smirk. He found the empty seat across from me, in front of Yugi, and sat down. Yugi leaned up, and bein' the cool kid he is, was the first to welcome him.  
  
"Hey, whats up?" Yugi smiled and shook Taylor's hand.  
  
"Nothing much, you?" Taylor replied. "Hey, wait, weren't you with that guy at church?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That was Grandpa. I assume you know Li?" He said. And he smirked. God banish smirking.  
  
"Hey, Taylor!" I said, leaning forward so I could whisper. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to transfer here?"  
  
He shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Consider me surprised."  
  
Yugi caught a glimpse of something gold on Taylor's hand. "Taylor, what's that?"  
  
Taylor didn't know what he was talking about at first, then he looked at his left hand. "Oh, this? It's a Millenium Item, like Li's. Except hers is an armband. Mine is like a gauntlet or something without the finger covering." He pulled up his sleeve, and showed that the gauntlet went almost up to his elbow.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Wow... so, do you have a Yami, too?" He can be a little too curious, sometimes. But we all like him that way.  
  
"A Yami? Yeah, if you mean a voice that guides me... wait... that sounds crazy. Um... let me revise that--"  
  
"No, it's not crazy. That's what a Yami is, except it's a spirit from long ago, that was trapped in your item."  
  
"Oh. Um... okay..."  
  
"All Yamis can learn to make false forms. Can yours?" Said Yugi with interest.  
  
"Um... false forms?" Taylor was a bit low on information. Looks like it was up to us to fill him in.  
  
"Yeah. See, Yamis, using their Millenium Item, can copy their aibou's DNA to create a look alike; Whatever is in your DNA will affect their false form. Say you became blind during your lifetime, but were not born that way. Your Yami will still be able to see in his false form."  
  
"Oh... uh, okay."   
  
"Mr. Wolf, I know it is your first day, but would you mind enlightening the class on what is more interesting THAN PASSING HIGH SCHOOL?!" The teacher was pretty mad.  
  
"Um... Nothing, sir." Taylor snapped to and sat straight up, completely shadowing Yugi from the teacher.  
  
"Would you like to JOIN Miss Mitome today after school?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"THEN PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!" The teacher went back to the chalk board, only to break five more pieces of chalk, scream, "I GIVE UP!" And stomp out the door. Everyone high-fived each other and ran around wildly. About an hour later, when the teacher finally came in to his new class (we had switched classes by then) he found his walls covered with spit balls and the remainder of his desk and chair splintered on the ground ten stories below, as the result of a 'gravity expirament.'  
  
We were walking to our next class when Joey piped up,"That was quite fun! Who knew a chair could beat a desk to the ground ten stories below?"  
  
"It didn't," Replied Tristan.  
  
"Oh, well then... that explains it."  
  
Yugi and I just laughed. Then we saw that arrogant CEO standing close to the girl's restroom, reading that INFERNAL BOOK! Perfect time to take revenge, do you agree?  
  
Yugi must have seen the evil grin on my face, because he said, "Li... what are you thinking...?"  
  
I just grinned mischeviously, and muttered, "I need a camera."  
  
"A camera? What for?"  
  
"You'll see... give me a camera."  
  
Yugi plopped a silver camera in my hand, and I slipped it into the brown backpack I never leave anywhere without. On second thought, I pulled it back out and put the cord around my wrist. I would need to take some fast pictures. I told the rest of them I needed to use the bathroom, and headed towards Kaiba. He looked up just as I grabbed his arm and yanked him in there. He was too late, of course.  
  
"No hanky-panky!" Tristan yelled jokingly after us.  
  
In the restroom, I quickly snapped ten photos of Kaiba, purposely setting the rose boarder in the backround right behind him, along with the tell tale pink tile wall, which I have come to hate.  
  
"HEY! WAIT, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He whispered as loud as he could, without someone noticing from outside that there was an intruder in the ladies' room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"This is for tattling!" I said cheerfully as I snapped another photo. Gotta love revenge.   
  
"What?!" Kaiba said. "What are you going to do with those?!"  
  
"Well, I was thinking... ya think ten bucks a piece would be enough per photo? Or fifteen?" I put a finger on my lip and looked to the ceiling as if I were giving it some serious thought.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Okay, okay... you got me," He said, bending over and looking me in the eyes. "What do I have to do to keep you from selling them?"  
  
"Welllll........... two things."  
  
"Anything! Name it! Hurry!" He said urgently, as the first bell rung to warn students they had five minutes left to get in their seats.  
  
"Do something to join me in detention. I'm not going down alone; I'm dragging you with me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Take it or leave it."  
  
"Allright, allright. It looks like I will anyways, considering the only way to get out of here without being seen is to be late." Kaiba stood up straight. "Wait, what about the second thing?"  
  
I already had my hand on the door, and it was about an inch open. I pointed at him and winked, "Stay arrogant; It makes ya look cute!" And with that I walked out the door.  
  
"W-what... how... ugh..." He stuttered, and hid in one of the stalls in case someone came in. Finally, when the bell rang again, he eased out of the bathroom and jogged to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ *yawn* Well, not bad, considering I've been needing to update for about a week and a half.  
  
Yami Li~ True.  
  
Li~ So, since it's eleven thirty at night on Friday, can I get someone to do the last bit so I can sleep?  
  
Taylor~ My pleasure.  
  
Li~ Oh, hey Taylor.  
  
Taylor~ Hey. Okay, lets see if I know the drill... Next chapter: Li's in detention! And some mysterious bullies catch her! Will someone find her before she's killed? Read on to find out!  
  
Li~ Ooh. I look forward to writing it.  
  
Taylor~ ^.^  
  
Yami Li~ Read and Review, people. 


	9. Chapter 9

Always Room For One More!  
  
Li~ I finally got my inspiration back... *lays back and folds arms behind her head* *sigh* It feels good to be writing my original story again...  
  
Taylor~ I bet.  
  
Li~ Hey Taylor, don't you have a fic going on about me and Seto? It's a play off of my chapter, 'Revenge on Seto!!!'  
  
Taylor~ Yeah, I do, and only cuz I got your permission to use your character, riiiiiiggghht?  
  
Li~ Right! Now be a sweetie and do the disclaimer!  
  
Taylor~ ^.^ Li doesn't own Milk Duds, Rollos, any other candy mentioned, Yu-Gi-Oh! and she doesn't own me or my Yami anymore. They're all mine, MWUAHAHAHA!!! But Li and HER Yami are hers, as well as her Millenium Armband and my Millenium Gauntlet-- she was the one who came up with the idea to give me an Item. The teacher of detention is the actual detention teacher at her school, and that's the exact speech she gave and exactly how she acts. And, that's it, isn't it?  
  
Li~ Yes! Excellent job! ^.^  
  
Taylor~ ^.^  
  
(By the way... his fanfiction screen name is Tikiman. Enjoy his fic and flame him and face ME!!!)  
  
  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guess who's POV?  
  
  
I sat straight up and stared at the detention teacher, Mrs. LT, which probably stood for Lieutenant. No student would be hardly surprised. She even scared the rest of the faculty! The first words she told the teachers and staff when she was hired were, "Do not send your kids down for me to babysit. I will NOT babysit. No hooligans are allowed, and once they come, they WON'T be back." Li shuddered as she thought of being this close to the legendary "Whip 'em once Whip 'em Twice Whip 'em Thrice They're Dead" detention teacher.  
  
"Well, well well. Lots of criminals today," Mrs. LT said. "I'll call roll and then I'll assign your work." She rummaged through a rather LARGE pile of papers that included names and crimes of students that had come or will come in the next few days. "Ah, here we go... Jordan Hamilton? Rule Broken: Starting a food fight?"  
  
An ebony-haired girl in the front row muttered "Here..." and slumped into her seat. I would bet she was framed. (This is the part I like; Trying to pin the criminals to the crime by how they acted.)  
  
"Mia Gar... Gar... Gara.. hoff... skia? Garahofskia? Rule Broken: Tardiness?" Mia raised her hand in a far corner, her purple hair catching the light as she did so. The teacher didn't even look up as she called the next few names. "Derek Johnson? Rule broken: fighting? Joey Wheeler, rule broken: multiple...?"  
  
Joey raised his hand with a large grin on his face. If I was right, he was a regular here, and had briefed me on what to do and what not to do. "Right here, Mrs. LT!"  
  
Mrs. LT just grunted and called my name. "Li Mitome? Rule Broken: Tardiness?" I said 'Here' and proceeded to ignore the unusually large mole on the end of her nose... which was very disturbing.  
  
"Seto Kaiba? Rule broken: Tardiness?" Seto looked up from that novel and said 'Here' same as me, before turning to face me and glare daggers at me. I just turned to my left and glared back. He got me here, really. Stupid tattle-tale. "Well, well well..." 'Must be the saying of the day,' I thought, considering it was probably the fourth time in five minutes she had said that. "The big CEO has graced us with his presence," she sneered.   
  
I was bubbling with rage. Why was she making fun of him like that? SHE COULD BE FIRED! Wait... keep going, Mrs. LT... just a little more...   
  
Seto glanced at me, as if he were reading my mind. I guess I felt like he wanted to fire her too. That would be kind of funny....  
  
Mrs. LT sensed her current job-endangerment and went on to the other names. 'Darn!' I thought. 'If only she had said something else...'  
  
/Why do you constantly worry over the boys?/ Yami said to me, standing at the door of my soul room. I quietly joined her.  
  
\What do you mean?\ I said. Ooh... I was beginning to hate it when she appeared.  
  
/You like Seto. You like Yami. You like--/  
  
\I DO NOT!\  
  
/Girls these days... what are we coming to? In my time, a girl concerned herself NOT with boys but learning to tend to the house after marriage.../ This was about the time I left and just stared at the ceiling. I hate lectures. Especially ones from my Yami about women's roles from her time.  
  
About ten minutes later, Mrs. LT began handing out assignments our teachers sent for us. As she and her enourmous.... body bounced around, her mole did too. That mole had a life of its own. I swear, if it got any bigger or closer the thing would eat me. Seto seemed to think the same thing; he kept staring at it. The odd thing is, the longer he stared it seemed the larger it got. An insane thought rushed through my mind, and I quickly brushed it off. 'DEMON MOLE!!!!'   
  
When she and the 'Thing' got to me, she handed me my worksheet and reached across me to my left to give a worksheet to Seto. Her arm lifted up and I got a whiff of whatever was growing under there. I almost passed out, and muttered, "Deo..... dorant!!!!!!" Unfortunately for me, I think she heard me.  
  
After a half hour into the punishment, I started falling asleep. My head bowed. Wouldn't ya know, ten seconds later, I was rudely awakened by a very loud, and very HARD slap on the head with a rolled up worksheet. My eyes teared up a bit, and she looked down at me. "Pathetic children! (She started walking back to her desk then) They have no discipline! Why, when I was a kid..." I just held my head and glared at her, and then glared at Seto when he doubled up with silent laughter as my eyes teared up some more.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... I stared at the black clock on the wall, and sat on the edge of the seat. The second that thing hit four o' clock, I was gone. Five... four... three... I looked at Seto, and saw he was doing the same thing. He looked at me, and mentally we agreed on seeing who was the first to reach the candy shop at the corner of Fifth and Sixth street, three blocks away. Two... One...   
  
Somewhere in the distance, a church chimed once. Twice. Thrice. *I love that word... thrice, thrice... makes up a song with 'thrice'* Before it had finished chiming, Seto and I had raced out of the basement and up the stairs without Mrs. LT sicking her living mole beast on us. In about thirty seconds, we had made it three blocks away from Mrs. Lt, and were glad we could rest and talk without that... thing glaring at us.  
  
"So... exactly... how did you learn to run like that?" I panted, leaning against the wall of the candy store.  
  
"I dunno... Just comes... naturally when you're running... from a mole the size... of a dinner plate that... will haunt my dreams for the next... week..." He sat down on a bench next to the door, and I followed suit.  
  
He looked inside the door. "Want some Milk Duds?"  
  
I looked at him to see if he was joking or not. "Sure, why not?"  
  
He stood up and walked in the door. I followed him. Ten minutes later, we walked out of the store laughing and talking like old friends, and we each had a HUGE bag of candies per person.  
  
"It's for Mokuba, I swear!" He laughed, but couldn't help digging into a box of Milk Duds.  
  
"Right, I believe you." I said, helping myself to some Rollos.  
  
"Seriously!" We laughed and joked as we walked down the next four blocks.   
  
"This were you live?" I asked, motioning to the HUGE-butt mansion we found ourselves in front of.  
  
"Yeah, this is my place. Want to come in? You could stay for supper, if you like." He smiled and open the very large gates that led up to the stone fountain in front.  
  
I found myself blushing, and had to turn away as I regained my composure. 'What is he thinking?! We're supposed to hate each other.... gahh... I hate it when this happens...' I finally was able to turn and face him. "I'm sorry, I really should go; the others will probably send out a search party if I'm gone much longer."  
  
Seto seemed crushed, but tried not to show any emotion. "Well, allright. Stop by when you want!" He turned and walked toward the large wooden double doors in front, and I kind of felt regretful that I had turned him down. But I had been truthful; I would recieve a full-fledged interrogation when I got home.  
  
I was walking to the Game Shop, barely a block away, when someone grabbed me and pulled me into an alley between the Pizza Parlor and Bates' Apartments. Whoever it was, dragged me around behind the apartments and back to the other side of the block. We came out in the dark and crime-filled side of town; the side that no one who grew up here made any difference in the world. I hated it over here. There were so many beggers and (rumored to be) pervs and rapists it wasn't funny. Finally, the guy (I assumed it was a guy) whirled me around on a wall to face him and had me pinned by the shoulders. His face was barely an inch away from mine, and his breath reeked of beer and cigarettes. Towering over me, his intimidation greatly improved the outcome in his favor. If I were to fight right now, I was going to have my @$$ kicked. I needed to wait until I got used to his breath and height before I attacked.  
  
"Hey, Gorgeous, what are you doing here?" He said, waving more of that awful beer smell my way.  
  
"I don't know; And I don't want to know. But would you care to tell the police?" I snapped. I was pissed and scared. Not a good combination.  
  
"Mm.... feisty. I like 'em like that, you know that, toots?" He began pressing his torso closer to me. I did NOT like that.  
  
In a sudden burst of energy, I nailed him in the balls and tried to get away. He doubled over in pain and caught my ankle at the same time. He winced, and muttered to me, "Girlie, you just got a one way ticket to Hell."  
  
I was on the ground, just waiting for him to hit me. Kick me. Rob me. Something. I didn't like the bind I was in; mainly because this time, there seemed no way out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he wound up with all his might and kicked me HARD in the ribs. I tried to not show my pain; that would only make him want to do it again.  
  
"Babe, look, I just want a little action... and maybe some money," He grinned as kicked me again in the same spot. "Just hand over your wallet and drop the skirt, and you'll be fine!"  
  
"Go... to Hell..." I coughed. A bit of red blood dripped from my mouth. This was just great; two kicks and I was spittin' up blood.   
  
"Aww, you're going to hurt meh feelin's, girlie." He grabbed me by my school vest and pressed me against the wall. "I don't like heart-breakers, now..." With amazing force, he threw me back into a tin garbage pail, squashing the tin pail and popping my back. I groaned as he picked me up and prepared to ram me into something harder.  
  
I tried to protest, but it was too late. His grip tightened, and he rammed me headfirst into the brick wall of the apartments, with me instantly blacking out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ Ouch.  
  
Taylor~ I sympathize.  
  
Li~ You little chicken. *turns to readers* He thought his fic, 'Detention and Fishsticks' was going to bomb so he wouldn't load it. I had to get his password and do it for him. Remember; his name is Tikiman, so go look for it, read, and review. Send him a good one; he'll appreciate it and might keep writing.  
  
Taylor~ I heard that.  
  
Li~ Just do the preview so we can duel.  
  
Taylor~ *shuffling deck* Next chapter: Who will save her before she's robbed... or worse? Will someone come to her rescue before it's too late? Read on for more!!!  
  
Li~ I'm all shuffled!  
  
Taylor~ Ready...  
  
Li~ Set...  
  
Both~ DUEL!!! *begin dueling*  
  
  
Read and review, please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Always Room For One More!  
  
Li~ GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ What's wrong?!  
  
Li~ GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ LI! BREATHE!  
  
Li~ GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ *smacks her over the head* BREATHE DANGIT  
  
Li~ *inhale* MRS. *exhale* LT *inhale* STALK *exhale* SCHOOL *inhale* THREE FLOORS!!! *exhale*  
  
Yami Li~ Nani?!***  
  
Li~ GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ *storms out of the room! I GIVE UP!  
  
Ryou~ Li, calm down, please!!!  
  
Li~ *inhale deeply* I'll try.... *exhale* to... *inhale* explain...  
  
Bakura~ *sarcastically* Please do.  
  
Li~ *ignores him* Okay, this is a... kind of long story. *deep breath* Kat set her purse down in second period Social Studies to put the project we did in the room next door. I followed to ask Mr. Jakymec (our S.S. teacher) what our grade was, and apparently, someone took that time to steal Kat's purse. Well, Kat had about $77.00 in the purse for dance team this afternoon, and well... most of it was gone. By the time it was found in the girl's restroom in third period, someone had taken all the dollar bills (and a tube of brownie-flavored lip gloss) but left the check that was for $25.00. A total of FIFTY TWO dollars were stolen (EVIL PEOPLE!!!) and Taylor and Kat had seperate ideas of who stole the money, since #1 there were only two girls in our class to go to the restroom after second period and #2 there was a plastic bag under Kat's purse, and someone threw it away (either while the purse was stolen or after) and the girl kept coming up to Kat with a guilty conscience saying, "All I did was throw the bag away. I didn't do nothin'," when Kat hadn't said a word to her. She did that like ten times in four hours, the whole "guilty conscience proves all" theory....  
  
Bakura~ Great Ra, ARE YOU DONE?!  
  
Li~ No.  
  
Bakura~ -_-'  
  
Li~ *deep breath* So sixth period, Language Arts, we (meaning Kat, Taylor and I) asked Mrs. Mory, our teacher at the time (and one of the coolest, I might add) to let us go to Mrs. Koontz, the counselor. But the only way we could go is to have referral slips. She gave us each a referral slip as a HALL PASS not an actual referral, and we set off to find Mrs. Koontz. We went up to the seventh grade floor to her office and she wasn't there, lucky us. So, being the OH SO SMART ONES we were, we decided to go down the BACK stairwell to the basement and look in the cafeteria. Well, guess who's room is half-way between the cafeteria and the back stairwell?  
  
Ryou~ Mrs. LT's?  
  
Li~ Correctamundo. We walked past her room, the ISAP room, and some students pointed out we had referral forms in our hands. Oh, joy. Mrs. LT came out of the room, SLAMMED the door, and STALKED us to the other end of the hallway. But NOOOOO she didn't stop there! We went back up the stair well to the seventh grade floor again, and GUESS WHO STALKED US UP THERE TOO!!! None other than the ISAP nightmare herself. When we got to the seventh grade floor, we flat out RAN halfway down the hall to Mrs. Koontz room, and thank GOD she was there. Mrs. LT just kind of hovered around the front stairwell for a bit. Good LORD NEVER GET STALKED BY MRS LT I WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF MY PITIFUL LITTLE LIFE!!!  
  
Bakura~ If it's so pitiful, can I kill you and take your item?  
  
Li~ No. Disclaimer.  
  
Bakura~ _ Oh, snap... Li don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She owns her and her Yami and her Millenium Armband. Happy?  
  
Li~ Very.  
  
  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do I really need to say it? *Li's POV* I did anyways.  
  
  
All was black. Not a good sign. I tried to stand up, but realized I was floating. I believed I was dreaming. I looked around and saw nothing but black. What had happened? Vaguely, I remember being dragged somewhere... a lot of pain, then this... blackness. If I had to stay here much longer, I would go crazy. Then again, there are so many forms of insanity only about one in twenty people are sane... okay, where did I get this information...?  
  
Slowly, my thoughts came to me. I remembered this ugly drunk guy abducting me and taking me into the no-good neighborhood... *did I just rhyme?* threaten to rob and rape me, then when I tried to get away, he threw me into something.... I just began to notice the blackness was lightening. All darkness was fading and turning into a bright light. I had to shield my eyes from it, it became so bright, and eventually had to close them completely. When I opened my eyes again, I was in a very different place. I was laying down on a couch, and a familiar face stood over me, expressing concern.  
  
"My God..." I muttered. I sat up, and a very VERY sharp pain shot up through my left shoulder. I laid back down again, wincing, when my friend put a hand to my heavily-wrapped shoulder to keep me down.  
  
"Stay still," Her voice came. "You're not properly healed."  
  
"Kat?! What are you doing here?!" I said, which only increased the pain in my head from where I was tossed into a wall. She just raised an eyebrow, so I rephrased my question. "I mean, what am I doing here?!"  
  
"I found you," She calmly stated. "You were unconscious and that stupid creep was trying to undress himself, but he was too drunk and caught 'himself' in his zipper."** She smirked at the thought of a dumb crook in so much peril but I didn't notice at the time. "I checked your wallet. You didn't have any more than twenty dollars in there, did you? 'Cause if that creep robbed you I can always go and finish the job." Her smile widened and I took notice this time.  
  
"What... do you mean?" Obviously, I was very groggy and couldn't think straight. I had forgotten the gift I had given her a long time ago.  
  
"The Millenium Item you gave me. The Millenium Crest, remember?" She said, keeping a firm hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't rise. I suddenly passed out again, back into oblivion.  
  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
*Third Person's POV*  
  
"C'mon, Li! Don't be a slow-poke!" Kat yelled, her bookbag bouncing on her back as she bolted down the street. "You can make it!"  
  
Li bounded after her, trying to race her back to her house. Li wasn't eager to go home; but if she was racing Kat there, she didn't care as long as she and her friend were having fun. "Hey! No fair! You had a head-start!" She laughed.  
  
Kat just turned back around and blew a raspberry as she sped up. Kat was much taller than Li, and was able to run a lot faster, although they were the same age. Finally, she came to a stop in front of Li's house and turned around to watch her friend come panting up behind her. Smiling, she watched as Li let out a groan at her current loss.  
  
"You always win!" Li whined, joking. "No fair!" The little seven year old pretended to throw a temper tantrum, but stopped when she caught the eye of her mother in the window. She didn't need another reason to be beat besides making friends with someone at school. "W-want to come in?" She asked softly. Kat sensed the fear in her voice but didn't understand where it came from.  
  
"Sure! I have time before I have to be home!" She replied, and followed Li in the door.  
  
As the two children walked in, Kat noticed how dreary and dark it seemed. There were no lights on, and considering it was a dark day outside as it was about to rain, the shadows in the corners seemed to reach out for her, to claim her soul. There were no signs of Li's parents, as if Li was the only one living in the supposedly empty house, which only scared the little child even more. Li seemed as though she was used to it, because she showed no signs of fear or dread as she opened the door to the basement.  
  
"Come on," Li said, giving her friend an encouraging smile. "I want to show you something..." Her voice trailed off as she stepped down the stairs and was devoured by the awaiting darkness. Kat hesitated; the house was scary enough without stepping into total nothing. She even bet that once you got down far enough, you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. But if her friend was willing to descend down, she should too. She knew Li would never harm her... would she? Slowly, she set her hand on the railing and cautiously lowered herself, one step at a time, into the basement.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the bottom landing. She couldn't see, let alone sense her friend anywhere near her. "Li?" She called. She heard a reply from the back of the room, far behind her.  
  
"Nani?" Came her friend's voice. She knew she was allright and nothing was going to happen, but what seven year old isn't afraid of the dark sometimes?  
  
"Where are you?" Kat called again. "Can you flip on a light please?"  
  
"Hm? Okay, sure." A few seconds later, a golden glow illuminated the half of the room behind her, raising Kat's curiousity. She began treading with care towards it, stepping around various clutter and debris on the basement floor. When she reached the back of the room, she stepped through the door and saw Li standing in front of a tall wooden table, where the light seemed to be coming from.  
  
Li turned halfway around to face her, and smiled. "I want you to have something." She turned towards the table again and motioned for Kat to join her. Kat did as she was told, and her eyes lit up with excitement and wonder as she saw what lay on the table Li was observing.  
  
On the table were two golden items. One was a small band, with the Eye of Ra on it, which made sense considering the table was covered in heiroglyphs, which Kat failed to notice before. Li picked up the band and closed it around her right upper-arm, and smiled at her friend. Kat had no idea what was going on, and Li sensed it. She began to explain: "Long ago in days long past, in Ancient Egypt, pharoahs played a game of great power using the Millenium Items. The game greatly resembled Duel Monsters," she said, taking out her deck and holding it up for Kat to see. "Except whoever won the game was to dominate the world. The game got out of hand," She kneeled down next to the wooden table and seemed to read the story off of the heiroglyphic writing on the side. "And a powerful pharoah known as the King Of Games used his immense power to seal the Games away for eternity, locking the knowledge inside the Millenium Items." She finished and stood back up to face Kat. "These are two of them. This is the Millenium Armband; it has the power of prophecy. This," she said, picking up the second Item on the table, "Is the Millenium Crest.* It has the power to summon spirits." Kats eyes lit up in amazement as she ran her fingers over the wonder she was handed. It was pure gold, and had a five-pointed star in front of a crescent moon, and in the very center of the star was the Eye of Ra, the replica of the symbol on Li's Item. It was hanging on a chain that was as golden as the light that engulfed the room. She was speechless; she had never seen something so beautiful and so rare.  
  
Li smiled, and Kat smiled back at her.  
  
The entire scene began to fade away... Li, Kat, the table, the room... everything faded until only complete darkness remained.  
  
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
Li's POV  
  
  
My eyes fluttered back open, and I looked around. I was still on the couch, still had my left shoulder and my forehead bandaged, and was still apparently in the apartment that Kat owned. Then I called to my mind the memory I had forgotten, that I had just experienced. I had blocked it out when I moved away from my friends, when I thought I was never going to see them again. I looked around for Kat, but she was at the computer emailing someone. I tried to sit up, but the same pain shot through my shoulder again. At my outburst, Kat wheeled around and faced me, with the same look of concern on her face as earlier.  
  
"Are you allright?" She asked, her voice sharp. She was not mad; just worried.  
  
"I'm fine, just wondering where the heck I am and how I got here," I stated. Well, it was the truth! One minute I'm facing this drunk baboon that was very persistant, next I was on a couch, talking to a friend I hadn't seen for eight years, only God knows where.  
  
Kat turned to face me, again sensing my confusion. She placed her hands on her lap, and calmly began answering my question. "This is my apartment. I don't live far from the Game Shop; I was going to surprise you because Taylor and I missed you so we decided to find you. We came and decided that he would meet you first, then I would show up one day to buy cards and surprise you. But I was taking a walk when I saw some guy drag you into the alley. I followed, and when I got to you you were passed out. I brought you here and dressed your wounds, and emailed Yugi." She said it so calm, as if she were giving a report on worms or something.  
  
"Um... okay..." I wanted to sit up and hug her or something, but my injuries prevented me from doing so. I felt drowsy again, and heard Kat say something.  
  
"I gave you some pain reliever; and it's working. For the next few hours, you'll drift in and out of consciousness..." That was all I heard. I had passed out again.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ Jeez.  
  
Yami Li~ Did you FINALLY forget about Mrs. Lt?  
  
Li~ GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ -_-'  
  
Ryou~ I guess I'll do the preview. Next chapter: Li wakes up at home. Kat is upstairs talking to Grandpa, and Yami Yugi decides to check on Li. In the privacy of the basement, what will happen when Li wakes up to find Yami Yugi so close to her? READ AND FIND OUT!!!  
  
Li~ SERIOUSLY?!  
  
Ryou~ Yes. That's what the script says. *holds it up for Li to see*  
  
Li~ *snatches script* OMG IT DOES!!!  
  
Yami Bakura~ Hehehe... *nudges Li in the ribs* You gotta thing for him, eh?  
  
Li~ *blushes badly* NO! NO I DON'T!  
  
Yami Bakura~ *nudge nudge*  
  
Li~ Stop.  
  
Yami Bakura~ *nudge nudge*  
  
Li~ Stop.  
  
Yami Bakura~ *nudge nudge*  
  
Li~ Stop.  
  
Yami Bakura~ *nudge--*  
  
Li~ *SMACK*  
  
Yami Bakura~ x_x  
  
Li~ I'm sorry YB... I like ya and all BUT ENOUGH WITH THE NUDGING!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ *sweatdrop*  
  
Ryou~ Uh.... Read and review people!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***- 'Nani' means 'what' in case you wanted to know.  
  
**- This actually happened to my friend one time; poor guy.  
  
*- Is this an actual item? The millenium crest? I didnt know or not... 


	11. Chapter 11

Always Room For One More!  
  
Li~ Okay peoplez, I think I'm going to change the genre of the story to 'Romance/Drama'  
  
Taylor~ Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Li~ Cuz of this chapter.  
  
Taylor~ Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Li~ Cuz... THAT WOULD SPOIL IT!  
  
Taylor~ Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Li~ _ *bops him over the head*  
  
Taylor~ OW!  
  
Li~ DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
Taylor~ I don' wanna..... *pouts*  
  
Li~ *evil glare*  
  
Taylor~ x_x  
  
Li~ SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!!!!  
  
Bakura~ Fine. She don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she owns Li, her millenium item, her Yami, and we're not sure if the Millenium Crest is a real thing so can someone please tell us? Thanks, yeah, whatever.  
  
Li~ STORY! NOW!!!  
  
  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li's POV  
  
Once again, I awoke from the darkness into a completely different place. But then again, I knew where I was this time. I was in my room; apparently, someone had come and gotten me from the apartment and brought me home. 'Stupid medicine,' I thought. I always hated taking pain killers; number one they made you drowsy and number two I had rather gotten used to pain and had taken a liking to it. Oh well. Might as well go to sleep again. I laid my head on my pillow, faced the wall, and tried to slip back into the blackness I had become accustomed to. Finally, I succeeded, and was once again welcomed into its folds.  
  
- - - Yami Yugi's POV - - -  
  
I sat silently at the kitchen table, listening to Li's friend Kat explain what had happened to her. For sure, this theif would be dead had he tried his crimes in front of me. Long dead.  
  
It was about two hours ago, when we had first gotten suspicious because Li hadn't returned home from detention, and I asked Yugi at what time detention was over. Yugi replied 'Four o' clock', and when I had last looked at the clock an hour ago or so it was four-thirty. I thought to myself that something had almost definitely happened-- and someone was going to end up dead when I found them, whoever hurt her. That was when Yugi cried out in surprise, because we had gotten an electronic letter from someone regarding Li. Yugi had no idea who it was, but apparently whoever it was knew Li, and had her at their house. I didn't listen to Yugi read anymore- I had grabbed my jacket and was already down the street.  
  
When I reached the apartment and the girl opened the door, the first thing I noticed was Li on the couch, severely wounded. Her left shoulder was bleeding badly, and the blood was seeping through the bangages. Her head was also bound, and she was unconscious. My first instinct was to rip this girl's head clear off her shoulders and take Li back to the Game Shop, but as calmly (which still wasn't very calm) as I could, I asked what happened.   
  
She informed me that a thug had kidnapped her and had tried to molest and rob her; but when Li was knocked unconscious, this girl attacked the thug and sent him to Oblivion. I gave her a quizzical look, and finally noticed the pendant around her neck. It was the Millenium Crest, an Item that had belonged to one of the entertainers in the palace from when I was Pharoah. I pondered over if Pelatahone's soul was trapped in the Item, but quickly shed my thoughts and returned to the problem at hand.  
  
When she finished her story, I decided to get her back to the Game Shop. I stepped around 'Kat', as I found out she was called, and placed one arm around Li's legs and used the other to support her back as I lifted her up and carried her out the door. Kat followed, and I heard the click of the lock behind me as she locked her apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ VERY short I know, please forgive me!  
  
Bakura~ ...  
  
Ryou~ ...  
  
Bakura~ THAT'S IT?!  
  
Li~ I SAID I'M SORRY! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME!!!  
  
Bakura~ FOR YOU TO CONTINUE!!!  
  
Ryou~ YEAH!!!  
  
Li~ Fine, if that's what you want... *turns around and snaps fingers*  
  
Ryou and Bakura~ O_o;;;  
  
*story starts up again*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- - - Yami Yugi's POV - - -  
  
Now I sit here, listening to Kat continue on about how she had found Li. I wasn't really paying attention; I was too busy trying to figure out if Li was allright or not. Finally, when Kat was done and Grandfather asked her to stay for dinner, I excused myself for the moment and left the room. I didn't know where I was going, but suddenly found myself at the basement door. I turned the doorknob and descended down to Li's room.  
  
It was very dark in her room, and surprisingly cold. I turned on the light, and spotted her in the far corner, comfortable in her bed. Her covers had been thrown on the floor, revealing her jean shorts and the bandages, that covered the area from under the hem of her jeans up to her underarms, and she was without a shirt**. She must have been very cold, so I walked over to her and pulled up the sheets. My hands brushed against her arms as I covered her up, and I felt she was very warm despite the current temperature down here. When I finally looked up, I realized my face was inches from hers, and I blushed. I'm not sure why I did; it was just a reaction. As I sat there staring at her like an idiot, she began to stir and immediately I was shaken back to reality and backed up.  
  
Her eyes flitted open, and those deep, black eyes bore into mine. I must have been blushing, because she smiled. Or was something on my shirt? I looked down, saw nothing was there, and met her eyes again. She tried to stand up, but failed, and I found myself holding her the next moment. She looked up at me again, and this time we both blushed. I don't know how, but I finally summoned up the courage to do what I had wanted to for a long time. I gently placed my hands on either side of her waist, pulled her close to me, and lowered my head down to hers.  
  
  
- - - Li's POV - - -  
  
I woke up again to find Yami Yugi standing near my bed, blushing. It was quite funny; I had never seen Yami Yugi blush before. It made him look cuter than usual. I tried to stand up to talk to him and face him, strong instead of weak, but my legs failed me, and I thought I was going to fall on my face or something. But instead, I felt a strong pair of arms catch me, and I looked up. Right into his crimson eyes. I felt my knees go weak again, but Yami Yugi steadied me so I could stand, but he made sure I couldn't fall. I could feel my heart pounding; couldn't he? Then he did what I never thought would happen in all ETERNITY-- he pressed himself against me, and kissed me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ O_O *faint*  
  
Ryou~ OKAY... that's enough for one day.  
  
Bakura~ Ew. Stupid pharoah has a girl and I don't..... IT ISN'T RIGHT!!!  
  
Li~ x_x  
  
Ryou~ x_x  
  
Bakura~ NOT RIGHT!!!!  
  
Taylor~ *sweatdrop*  
  
Kat~ Mind if I do the preview?  
  
Taylor~ Might as well. These three are out of it.  
  
Kat~ -_-' Next chapter: WE DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
Taylor~ O_o;;  
  
Kat~ Don't look at me! That's what it says in the script!!!  
  
Taylor~ *snatches script* Hm... it says that the author has no clue so is just going to go ahead and write it... Oh well.  
  
Kat~ Read and review, please! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
**- Sickos, it SAID that it covered from my hips to my underarms, so no improper... uh, anatomy was shown, tyvm.*  
*- tyvm= thank you very much :P 


	12. Chapter 12

Always Room For One More!  
  
  
Li~ I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!! *evil 'Freddy Kreuger' type grin*  
  
Yami Li~...  
  
Kaiba~ That's just weird.  
  
Li~ *eyes get real wide and glassy, smile goes away* One, two, he's spotted you... three, four, he's at the door...... *sings the whole 'Freddy' song very spooky-like*  
  
Yami Yugi~ O_O  
  
Everyone~ GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! _ NOT THERE! NOT THERE! NOT THERE!!!!  
  
Li~ *disappears*  
  
Everyone~ O_o;;; NOW what do we do?  
  
Trio~ Hi all!  
  
Tristan~ TRIO!!!!!! ^^;;;  
  
Trio~ TRISTAN!!! *slow running together drama type motion thing*  
  
*both collide into each other and black out* x_x  
  
Kaiba~ O_o  
  
Kat~ Can I leave now... you people scare me....  
  
Taylor~ No, Kat... you must always stay and keep us company...... *big doll-like evil grin*  
  
Kat~...  
  
Kat~ I seriously need to find some new friends -_-''''  
  
Li~ *goes into daze and stares at opposite wall* O_O  
  
Yami Yugi~ Okay, WHO GAVE HER THE SOUR PUNCH STRAWS?!?!?!  
  
Li~ O_O  
  
Yugi~ ^.^  
  
Li~ O_O  
  
Yami Yugi~ I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! The cute look from Yugi and she didn't even budge!!!  
  
Li~ *snaps out of her trance* O___________O  
  
Yami Yugi~ What is it?  
  
Li~ _ GAAAAAHH!!!!! EVIL ORANGE SPOTTED COWS ARE COMING TO TAKE OVER MY CEREAL!!!!! *runs out of the room screaming and pulling out her hair*  
  
Joey~ That was unexpected..... O_o;;;  
  
Tristan~ x_x  
  
Trio~ x_x  
  
Malik~ Allright, who gave Li so much sugar?  
  
Yami Malik and Yami Bakura~ *looks at ceiling and whistle innocently*  
  
Yami Bakura~ *nudges economy-sized bag labeled 'SUGAR' in big letters with his foot under the table where Mai is sitting*  
  
*everyone stares at Mai*  
  
Mai~ *looks up from filing her nails* What.... is there something on my face?  
  
Yami Taylor~ *walks in from the door Li just ran out of* Um... what's up with her?  
  
Taylor~ Don't mind her. We just need to get the story started before she comes back or else we're all doomed.  
  
Yami Taylor~ O_o;;; Is that all....?  
  
Li~ *peeking in the window from outside with unusually large and glassy eyes and left eye is twitching*  
  
Kat~ Uh oh...  
  
Taylor~ What?  
  
Joey~ Uh oh?! WHAT UH OH?!?!?! *looks around frantically*  
  
Kat~ Um... when she does that... that usually means she set something on fire... Wait, Bakura, didn't you HIDE your torch?  
  
Yami Bakura~ Um... yeah... y-yeah... I did.... *innocent grin that fools no one*  
  
Kaiba~ YOU GAVE HER SUGER *AND* YOUR TORCH?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami Bakura~ Um... no... I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Kaiba~ _  
  
Taylor~ *looks out window* Guys... isn't this supposed to be Domino?  
  
Yugi~ Yeah... why?  
  
Taylor~ Then, uh... where's Domino?  
  
Everyone~ O______________________O  
  
Yami Bakura~ *gulp*  
  
Li~ *no longer in window*  
  
Kat~ GAAAAH! WE MUST FIND HER!!!!! *runs out and almost everyone follows*  
  
Yami Malik~ I guess the story is up to us now, huh?  
  
Yami Bakura~ *evil grin*  
  
Kat~ *runs in* Not on ya life, boyz. *snaps fingers and fic starts*   
  
Yami Malik and Yami Bakura~ Aw, poopie.....  
  
  
  
(In this chapter... I agree it IS suggestive but I am not the type of person to have myself in my own story and then get RAPED by a lead character after I passed out. Therefore, NO SEXUAL CONTENT will be in this or any other chapters of any other story that I write. ^^)  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li's POV  
  
I woke up again, hopefully for the last time today, and groped around for the clock on the bedside table. I finally found it and pulled toward me. The big red numbers glowed in the dark and the light from them stung my eyes, although it really shouldn't have. Eleven twenty seven.  
  
'Greaaaaatt.' I thought. 'Wait, isn't today Friday? Or is it Thursday? Aw hell, I dunno...' I made a movement to try and get up, but a major pain in my right side stopped me. I eased back down, then noticed something I hadn't noticed before. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes met the top of Yami's tri-colored hair. His arm around my waist made me smile, and I slipped back into bed next to him. I guessed that when I had passed out again after the kiss, he laid me in bed and crawled in too. I settled down again comfortably and a sudden wave of dizziness overcame me, and I felt myself experiencing a memory or something...  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~  
  
- - - Yami Li's POV - - -  
  
I looked around, and noticed a room I had not set foot in for over 5000 years. The golden walls and tall guards next to each pillar welcomed me home. I decided to take a walk in the garden that I had forgotten so long ago, and the guards bowed to me as I passed. A small village boy ran up to me as I stood at the garden entrance, bowed very low and almost tumbled over. When I bent over to pick him up, he began crying. Surely he had been taught that had he ever cried or showed weakness in the Queen's presence he shall be at the mercy of my sword. I smiled inwardly and helped him up. He did not look me in the eye but handed me a small white water lily and ran off. Returning to my walk, I recognized the large ferns and beautiful plants that the pharoah had planted for me when he last returned from his Duel. He had won by a tremendous amount, and was in a very festive mood. There had been a parade when he returned, accompanied by a banquet, and party, which most men of the Ancient Kingdom had gotten drunk and carted off by their wives. As I remeninsced of these memories I sat down on a marble bench next to a small pond containing very pretty fish, and did not notice the pharoah sneak up behind me.  
  
"Hello. What are you doing out here?" The pharoah said kindly, offering me a white rose, my favorite flower of the garden. He spied the water lily I carried in my hands and smirked. "Ah, but I see you have already recieved a gift," He joked.  
  
"But is a mere villager's kindness. A small boy offered it to me." I twirled the lily in my hands and gazed at the water still. The pharoah slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.  
  
"Well, then, you don't mind me offering a token of my admiration, eh?" The pharoah said, still smirking, as he placed the rose in my hand next to the water lily. I smiled and lifted my eyes to his. His crimson eyes always comforted me. Although he was the ruthless King of Games, he still was very sensitive and caring, things, as he confided in me, that he had never been shown as a small boy.  
  
"Not at all. You are very kind, Pharoah." I muttered. He will be off to another Duel in a few hours' time, and there was always a chance of me never seeing him again. When I had won the fight between myself and Pelatahone over who would be the protector of the Pharoah and his new wife, or be demoted to one of hundreds of the Pharoah's entertainers, I was sworn to protect him against everything he would allow me, but unfortunately, he did not allow me to be by his side as he Dueled. He said that if anything happened to me he wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
He laid his head on my shoulder, wrapped his arms around my waist, and closed his eyes. He DID need his rest for the upcoming battle, and I was to let him if he requested it. I gently stood up, and he asked me to stay, so I did as told.  
  
"Please... stay..." He murmured as his head rocked back and forth when I stood up. "I want to rest here... before I leave." His voice was insistant, and something about it shook me. I quickly sat back down, and his eyes closed again. I always enjoyed sitting here with him, and wished moments like this never ended, but something was wrong today. The birds were not chirping. I could not hear the busy voices from the harbor. Something was very wrong.  
  
"What is it?" The pharoah asked.  
  
"Pharoah, do you not feel something is... amiss?" I asked, and he sat up straight, listening.  
  
"You're right.... you're very right. Something is wrong." He stood up and walked into the palace, and I followed. It was a good thing, too, because at that moment, half the garden was destroyed... although no one knew how.  
  
The pharoah grabbed me by the waist, threw me over his shoulder, and ran down the hallway as guards followed. The entire palace was being ripped up from the ground to the ceiling behind us as they ran, and the destruction was catching up to the pharoah and I. I turned to face the Game King and saw his face ridden with shock and grief; the hundreds of people in the palace alone so far that had been killed greatly affected him; he always hated to sacrifice unessessary lives. I wondered if he knew what was going on. Before the though even finished crossing my mind, the King stopped and set me down in a small, underground shelter. He turned to face me, and held me by the shoulders as he did so.  
  
"What... is happening, Pharoah?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.  
  
"Did you get a chance to look upwards while we were running?" He steadied himself against a wall as the entire shelter shook tremendously.  
  
"N-no..." I had never thought of looking UP. I was too preoccupied with watching people being ripped from the earth and carried to the sky, and the beautiful golden walls being destroyed.  
  
"You were right. Something WAS wrong. Had you looked up, you would have seen one of the most powerful Shadow Games monsters you'd ever laid eyes on." His voice trembled in fear. He did not want to say it, but he had no idea what was to become of our city and its people. "There is only one way to stop it from destroying the world..." The entire shelter shook again, and this time it took me down to my feet. The pharoah crouched down to my eye level, and his crimson eyes locked with mine. The only way to save the world, I was not going to like. "And that is to--"  
  
"If you are thinking of sacrificing yourself... I object. I cannot let you do it." I said, standing again. The pharoah followed suit. Had anyone else stood without him standing before them, they would have been beheaded on the spot.  
  
"It is the only way... please. The enire Kingdom will be doomed if the plan is not carried out." His pleading eyes finally cracked me; there's no way to stand up to them for long.  
  
"...What is the plan?"  
  
"The temple on the island in the middle of the river contains ancient scrolls. The magic on the scrolls will be enough to seal away the Shadow Games forever; keeping this from happening again." The pharoah sank to the ground and leaned against the wall, and I followed suit. "The cost... is the lives of the Millenium Item holders. They shall be sealed in their items forever along with the games." He sighed and looked at me again. "And most likely... someone will die before the scrolls can be read. That is why I want you to go with Dark Magician... I will stall the Dragon."  
  
This was uncalled for. The Pharoah is the protector, and I of the pharoah. He should be the one to read the scrolls; I am to sacrifice myself for him. It is the way I was hired and the code I live by. The pharoah sensed my anger and held up a hand to silence me before I even began.  
  
"We will," He simply said, stood up, and headed for the door. I followed him, determined to keep him from any harm possible.  
  
It seemed like hours before we reached the island, and looking over the port side of the boat, I could see the enormous Blue Eyes White Dragon destroying what remained of the city I had loved. I thought of my friends... Was Aapelanohe dead? He may have possessed the Millenium Gauntlet, but had he been alive, surely he would have stopped time and destroyed the wretched monster. Then there was my friend, Bakura. I had gotten him out of many a fix time and time again, because he was a tomb robber and constantly in trouble, but neither of us had any ill feelings toward the other. We had been childhood friends, and neither him nor I could bring harm to one another. Then there was Pelatahone. Was she dead? Had she used her Millenium Crest to summon a soul back to defeat the over-grown dragon? I'll never know, I thought. The Pharoah docked the boat and helped me on land, and led me into the temple. As I disappeared into the doorway and lost sight of the city, I saw the dragon turn it's horrible eyes on us. 'Oh, dear Ra,' I thought. 'Please let us be safe.'  
  
The pharoah still had a hold of my hand as he led me down the hallway. I looked back and forth, catching random pictures as the heiroglyphs flashed past my eyes. I saw Shadow Game monsters, such as Dark Elf and Bottom Dweller. They all were engaged in battle, some of the scenes were very graphic.  
  
When we finally reached a room at the end of the hall, I looked down. I was standing on a life-size carving of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon itslef. 'Vile dragon,' I thought as I remembered it blasting away half of our town that was no more. The pharoah bounded up the steps to the podium that supported the illuminated Ancient Scrolls. The second he reached them, however, the entire temple shook, bringing to pass what I had hoped would not happen.  
  
I looked up, and saw black sky. All black sky. The roof of the temple had been blasted away by the dragon's attack. The dreaded, damned dragon. I glanced at the pharoah, who was trying to dodge bits of falling stone, still trying to reach the scrolls in time. I turned to help him, but another blast from the deadly beast looming over us constructed a large crator in the earth, denying me passage to him. I glared at the monster overhead, although it would do nothing. There was nothing I could do now, but watch the pharoah struggle and plead with time. Then, I looked up again, and witnessed the creature powering up for another attack... aimed at the King of Games.  
  
Trying to warn him would do no good; he was too focused on his goal. I did the only thing I could. I powered up my own Millenium Item, in an attempt to create a shield that would protect him. The enormous energy would kill me, but buy the Pharoah enough time to save the Kingdom. Concentrating on the last bits of energy I contained, I thought about what would happen should I fail. I shuddered at the thought, and ushured the gathering faster. If I did not gather enough energy before the Blue Eyes launched its attack...  
  
One last moment. I released the energy from my Item, and witnessed the dragon release its attack at the same time. The last thing I saw before I fell to the earth was the dragon roaring at defeat and the King glowing as he read from the scrolls... and down I fell into the crater before me...  
  
~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~  
  
- - - Li's POV - - -  
  
I woke up again, drenched in sweat. The dream I had could not have been a dream. It was way too real. The way Yami Yugi was so serious, and the Blue Eyes...  
  
\Yami?\  
  
/Yes, aibou?/  
  
\Was... that a memory... from you?\  
  
/.../  
  
\...Yami?\  
  
/I'm sorry aibou. Yes, it was. Those were the last moments I experienced./  
  
\So... you were... and Yami.... were...\  
  
/Go back to sleep, aibou./  
  
After that, Yami cut off the link, and I didn't hear another peep from her. I couldn't imagine something like that happening...  
  
I finally realized Yami was gone; he had probably gone back up to Yugi's room. I was kind of glad. The way my nightmares sometimes wake me up screaming is enough to make you wish you were alone, and that you were the only person in the whole world... to give you time to straighten things out. I curled up into a little ball and closed my eyes, hoping to have a better dream.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ MMPH! MMPH!  
  
Yami Li~ Whomsoever removes the duct tape and rope will DIE!!! _  
  
Yami Bakura~ Y'know, did you have to tie her ropes so tight?  
  
Yami Li~ Don't go near her! I'll stab you I swear I will!!!  
  
Yami Bakura~ o.O  
  
Malik~ Um... right... Next chappie... um... I dont know. Neither does anyone else.  
  
Yami Yugi~ ...  
  
Yugi~ ...Yami?  
  
Yami Yugi~ SPOTTED COWS!!!! _  
  
Yugi~ *anime falls*  
  
Yami Bakura~ *hides sugar under Mai again*  
  
*Everyone stares at Mai*  
  
Mai~ WHAT?!?! WHAT DO YOU PPL WANT FROM ME?!?!  
  
Everyone~ -_-''' 


	13. Chapter 13

Always Room For One More!  
  
Li~ Teehee! Me back now! ^^ *no more ropes or tape*   
  
Yami Li~ Amunet... NEED I REPEAT MYSELF?!!?  
  
Li~ Eep... Amunet, you did a bad ting... yes you did... shame on you...  
  
Yami Li~ O.o Did you mean to spell it like that?  
  
Li~ *nods*  
  
Yami Li~ Wait... WHERE'D YOU GET THAT CAKE?!?!  
  
Li~ *hides cake behind her* What cake, Yami?  
  
Yami Li~ _ THE CAKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Li~ *looks around* Oh... that cake...  
  
Yugi~ Trio gave it to her... ;)  
  
Li~ Yugiii..... twio gonna be mad a' yoooooooooooo.......  
  
Yugi~ Oh yeah...  
  
Yami Li~ TRIOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Li~ Uh... me gonna get da fic stawted so me Yami do no bad tings to twio o' he'h Yami...  
  
Yugi~ ^^;;; Yeah... you do that...  
  
  
  
*is it just me or does this little list get longer every day...?*  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li's POV  
  
  
The next day was much more pleasant. After the dream/vision, I had gotten the sleep I needed to start the day off right. Hanging out with my friends all day helped, too, though.  
  
By lunchtime, I was in a very good mood. Seto and I had not seen Mrs. LT for a very long time, thank God, and Joey and Tristan were into more trouble than ever, of course. Everything they did seemed to raise my spirits even more, and it's as if that was their intention. Everyone pointed out to me in the morning that I was sort of depressed, but that definitely changed, props to Joey and Tristan, of course.  
  
Tristan, for the third time, pushed Joey off his seat again at lunch, throwing everyone into a fit of laughs again. Joey got up and tossed his pizza at Tristan; and he is a very good aim. The pizza landed square on Tristan's face, splattering a little sauce on Tea, and Tristan HAD to retaliate by loading his spoon with mashed potatoes and firing. Joey ducked, and some stupid jock had the white stuff down his shirt. He began screaming and ranting at anyone who even poked him wrong, and Joey and Tristan just scooted away. It was very funny, but like always, you had to be there to understand.  
  
"I didn't do it..." Joey muttered as the jock headed his way.  
  
"And you're saying *I* did?" Tristan glanced sideways at Joey when the bully finally reached our table (took him long enough).  
  
"Well, who's the only one who GOT mashed potatoes here?" Joey whispered back. The jock sat down and started screaming at us.  
  
"WHO THE HELL THREW THIS?! I'LL BEAT EM TO A PULP, I SWEAR!!!" The jock screamed, and banged his fist down on the table, making Tea's milk jump into her lap. This day was getting even better, I thought, as Tea frowned in disgust.  
  
"No'me," Joey and Tristan both leaned back away. I scoffed and gave the jock my 'touch my friends and die,' face. Not the 'Tea: I'll give you a lecture, but I'll be nice', look. The squinty-eyed, thin-lipped, 'You are going to DIE NOW' look. I am very good at those looks.  
  
"And who d'ya think YOU'RE looking at, babe?" The jock smirked to himself. "Lemme guess. The man of your dreams, right?"  
  
"How about, the boy who won't get a life OR a high school degree?" I dug into my salad before he could start up again.  
  
The entire cafeteria 'ooooh'd collectively, making me smile a bit. I loved embarrassing the stupid buttholes, especially like this over-sized fruit.  
  
"Now, babe, I know you did not just say that to me," He replied, leaning back and putting his hands to his chest in mock-surpise.  
  
"And what if she did?"  
  
We all looked around, and none other than Seto Kaiba slid into our table. We were shocked that he would even bother talking to us, let alone stick up for us, but we'd talk about that later.  
  
The stupid jock STILL didn't get the hint. He leaned forward towards Seto and growled, "What'd you say?"  
  
Kaiba just waved his hand in front of his face, slipped his hand in his back pocket, and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Here," He said, placing it in the jock's front pocket. "Take this and buy some tic-tacs."  
  
Again, the entire cafeteria 'ooh'd. The jock slammed his fist again, and shouted, "NO ONE INSULTS MISATO!!!"  
  
Kaiba just grinned. "Then I guess... WE... are no one." We all exchanged glances. Maybe he WAS our friend...  
  
A tall, thin, blonde girl came up to Misato and put her hands on her hips. "Now y'all are gonna heed his word, cuz this big guy," She said, pressing her hips to his and smiling. She looked like the grim reaper when she did that. "... will kick your sorry li'l asses."  
  
That was it. When someone insulted my fighting abilities, or me being weak, I couldn't take it. I slapped my palms on the table and stood up suddenly, knocking my chair back ten feet and catching EVERYONE's attention.  
  
"Hey, you little slut, I have a question for you," I growled under my breathe. The blonde's smile got wider and she tilted her head to the side as if to say, "Shoot." 'Oh how I'd love to shoot...' I thought, but only continued. "How was Mr. Thompson last night and how much did he pay you?"  
  
For all those who didn't know, Mr. Thompson was the gay, hyper, Language Arts teacher. He stared at 'Playgirl' all day and he sashayed when he walked.  
  
The whole cafeteria 'oooh'd again, and I smirked. The blonde was taken aback and Misato was just... I don't know, but the look he gave me was HILARIOUS. Makes me wish I still had that camera.  
  
"You little b!t*h, what gives you the right to insult my girl?!" He snorted like a pig, I SWEAR he did.  
  
"Why, the right of speech. But I don't think you've studied that, have you? Never mind, you wouldn't remember. That pea-sized brain doesn't have enough memory." I sat down again, and Joey was about ready to fall off his chair in silent laughter, while Tristan's eyes were large and glassy, trying to tell me to back out while I could.  
  
The blonde was offended now. When I picked up my fork full of salad again, she slapped me across my face, sending the fork sideways. Yugi muttered 'uh oh,' and slid under the table. Tea was trying desperately to warn me telepathically not to mess with her or him. Joey's face now matched Tristan's, and the rest of the cafeteria uttered a gasp and waited for my response.  
  
I slowly stood up and raised my eyes to her green ones. "You wanna fight me?" I said, low in tone, yet someway, the every ear in the lunch room caught my words.  
  
"Yeah, b!t*h, and I'll kick yo' li'l ass, too!" She turned on her heel, sending Joey and Tristan a nice view (in their opinion) of what was under her mini-skirt. Misato followed, and headed towards the parking lot.  
  
I wiped my face with my napkin, calmly stood up, and threw my trash away. My friends' eyes were on me the complete, slow, walk to the door that the couple had walked out of. When the double door closed again, every person in the cafeteria exchanged glances with one another. A loud scraping of chairs could be heard as everyone got up in unison and followed us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
Yami Li~ -_-''' She never turns down a fight......  
  
Taylor~ Yeah, and she can kick some seriooooussssss arse...  
  
Yami Taylor~ Isn't that the truth?  
  
Yami Yugi~ I'm scared of her... SHE HITS HARD!! _  
  
Li~ M'sowwy, Yami...... *pouty look*  
  
Yami~ GAAAAH! NO! PLEASE! NOT THE LOOK!!! Aw...... crap. You're forgiven.  
  
Li~ *peace sign*  
  
Taylor~ I hate that look. It works on me all the time.  
  
Li~ Tawor..... *lip trembles* You don' hate me, do you? *single tear falls*  
  
Taylor~ NOT THE LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Li~ *whines a bit*  
  
Taylor~ I'M SORRY ALREADY!!!  
  
Li~ *victory sign*  
  
Yugi~ Give me a break.  
  
Li~ Ahem. Next chappie, pweeze.  
  
Yami~ *reads in monotone* What else is there to say, except... Anyone wanna place a bet on the winner?  
  
Li~ ME!!!!  
  
Yugi~ Oh yeah. Has anyone seen WSJ? She hasn't been updating lately, we think. Is she okay...?  
  
Li~ I'm sure she is... WSJ, if you're reading dis PWEEZE emailz me! ^^ ty  
  
Yugi~ ^^  
  
Taylor~ I WANT A PLUSHIE! SOMEONE SEND ME A PLUSHIEEEE!!!!!! ME WANT PRESENTS NOW!!!! PLUShIIIIIII!!!!!! PLUSHIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Li~ Um... okay... can someone send him a plushie? Please? HE WON'T SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Taylor~ PLUSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Li~ -_-'  
  
  
  
Yugi~ (chibi mode) Weed and weview, pweeze, peopew! ^.^ 


	14. Chapter 14

Always Room For One More!  
  
Taylor~ *huggles plushie* plushiiiieee..... my precious....  
  
Li~ Um... I think he means to say... thank you trio for the pink bunny plushie. He likes it very much.  
  
Taylor~ It caaamme to me..... my OWNNNNN... my PREEEEEECIOOOOUUUSSSS....  
  
Yami Li~ I am NOT going to ask.  
  
Li~ Neither am I.  
  
Yami Yugi~ O.o What in the name of Ra...?  
  
Pegasus~ *jumps up and down and claps hands* OOH! OOH! ILL TRADE YOU MY RED ARCHER GIRL PLUSHIE FOR YOUR FUNNY BUNNY PLUSHIE!!! ^_____^  
  
Li~ O_______________o  
  
Everyone~ O___________O  
  
Taylor~ No way in hell.  
  
Pegasus~ WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Li~ I don't exactly have the heart to make fun of poor Peggy anymore... the way he lost his wife so soon and the way so many pplz make fun of him... is very sad... I think he's insane because he hasn't seen his love for so long.  
  
Yami Li~ And I just think there's something seriously wrong here *points to Taylor*  
  
Taylor~ ^_____^  
  
Li~ OMG THAT POOR PLUSHIE...  
  
Yami Li~ Taylor, plushies weren't meant for mating...  
  
Taylor~ Says who... ohhhhh yeah...... ^________^  
  
Li~ OMG IM GONNA START THE STORY NOW BEFORE MY EYES BURN OUT OF MY SOCKETS AND I CAN'T SEE THE KEYBOARD ANYMORE  
  
Yami Li~ O_________________________________________O  
  
  
  
  
  
*My advice: NEVER GIVE TAYLOR ANOTHER PLUSHIE... but I don't mind da pwezzies! ^^*  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Third Person POV  
  
It seemed like the entire school had gathered on the basketball court. And of course, the entire school had divided into sides. Next to one goal, stood all of Li's fans. Unfortunately, it only consisted of a few people: Taylor Wolf, Kat Reed, Yugi Motou, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and (amazingly enough) Seto Kaiba, along with about ten more people and for some odd reason, the computer nerds were over there too. On the opposite goal were the blonde's supporters. Which consisted of everyone else that was in the cafeteria or had spotted what was happening from a window.  
  
"Bring it on!" Li shouted, waiting for the blonde to take her time getting to the middle of the court.  
  
"Oh, I will, don't worry. You won't feel too much pain... just stand still and I'll smack the crap outta ya!!!" The blonde shouted, walking up to the middle of the court, swaying her hips so that all the male onlookers could oggle over her.  
  
"You wish. Don't you know sluts can't fight? So just take ya butt back to your pea-sized brain mammoth so you can still get a little in before I mutilate yo' ass!" Li snapped.  
  
The blonde just stuck her palm out to Li, and everyone laughed. Before Li could react, the blonde swung her hand at her.  
  
  
- - -Yugi's POV- - -  
  
  
/Yugi, PLEASE! Let me out! If that b!t*h lays a HAND on Li I'll kill her! I swear I will!!!/ I could feel Yami pound the wall of the corridor that runs in between our two soul rooms. I faced him, and saw that he was seriously stuggling over not being able to help her.  
  
\Yami... Wouldn't it be weird if suddenly there were TWO of me standing on the court?\ I tried pleading with him, but he was determined.  
  
/I DON'T CARE! Please, aibou.../ He looked into my eyes, and he was deeply hurt about this whole thing. /Please.../  
  
I sighed and lowered my head. Should I let him? What do I say if someone asks if I have a twin or something? Raising my head again, I looked into his eyes. His eyes were pleading, and I finally agreed. \Allright, Yami... just as soon as the fight is over, you come back to the puzzle. Okay?\  
  
/Thank you aibou... Thank you so much.../ He smiled and disapeared from the hallway, and as I returned to the fight I saw him standing next to me. His eyes were focused intintly on the blonde, as is trying to kill her by staring at her.  
  
For the blonde's sake, I hope she doesn't hurt Li.  
  
  
- - -Ryou's POV- - -  
  
/Kid, lemme OUT of here! THE ONE BIG FIGHT AND I HAVE TO MISS IT?!?!/ Yami was throwing a tantrum outside of his soul room about not being able to watch the fight firsthand.  
  
\I'm sorry, but it would be quite odd if someone should notice us both and wonder if I had a brother, wouldn't it?\ I stood my ground, and thankfully my Yami didn't try to strangle me or something.  
  
/BUT THAT STUPID PHAROAH GETS TO WATCH!!! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?!?!/ He has a point, I thought. I finally looked back at him and said, \Fine. But when the fight it over, you get back into the ring. Understood?/  
  
/Yeah, whatever./ He turned away from me, and then looked at me over his shoulder. /Remind me to whip you for retaliating when we get home./ He finally disappeared, and when I came back to reality I saw him and Yugi's Yami standing side by side, intent on the fight.  
  
'Great...' I thought as I returned my attention to the fight. 'I just earned myself another hour of needless beating...'  
  
  
- - -Li's POV- - -  
  
The girl swung at me and I ducked, sending my foot to contact with her ankles. She collapsed, and I hit her once in her stomach, HARD, before backing off to give her a fair chance. She got up, and there were a lot of 'Boo's from my side of the onlookers, as well as cheers from her side. She tried to kick me again, and lucky for me, she kicked me about three times in the stomach and hit me in the chin, sending me flying back. I rolled over before she could stomp on my stomach, and stood up quickly. She made a grab for my hair, but missed, and thankfully, she gave me a good idea! I grabbed her shoulder-length hair, pulled tight, and kneed her in the stomach before giving her a good punch in the nose. She fell back and rolled on her stomach, holding her face with her left hand.  
  
My side erupted with cheers as I looked over my shoulder at them and gave them the thumbs up sign, and her side gasped. I heard her bohemoth of a guy bellow as he ran towards me. It was simple to hurt him... when he charged, I crouched all the way to the ground and he tripped over me and landed on his girlfriend. It seriously looked like he was humping her or something...  
  
When the guy toppled over me and onto his girl, the entire school erupted in laughter. And since the was he landed on her wasn't exactly... RIGHT... a teacher came out and sent them to a week's worth of detention, starting right then. Everyone was still laughing when they were led to Mrs. LT's room, the girl with a nosebleed and Misato with a bruise on his head where he hit the concrete.  
  
I jogged up to my friends, and Yami was the first to greet me, his face wide with a smile. Bakura was laughing on the ground uncontrollably, and Ryou was trying desperately to get him back in the ring. Tea was looking at me disapprovingly (A/N: big word!!!) and Seto was just grinning.  
  
"You did great!" Yami half laughed, and I just smiled. I love fights. Fights are fun. Yet fights get you in detention. Sometimes.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I could feel the heat rising in my face, and Yugi said something about Yami returning to the puzzle. He murmured something... then kissed me again. He then held me back at arms length, smiled, and disappeared, leaving me with a beet red face at the others.  
  
Joey had snuck up behind me and started singing, "You want to huuuuuuuggggggg him. You want to kiiiiiiissssssssssss him. You want to loooooooovvvvvveee him..." I nudged him in the ribs and managed to say 'shut up,' before Bakura came up to me still laughing.  
  
"That... hilarious... bitch didn't know what hit her!" He collapsed in a fit of laughter again then disappeared into the ring, leaving behind a pissed off Ryou. THERE'S something you don't see everyday.  
  
"Good job, Li! But I think we should be getting back to class..." He glanced uneasily at the clock on the school wall, and seconds later we were all back in class.  
  
I swung myself into my usual seat at the very back row, Yugi beside me, Taylor in front of him, and Joey in front of me. Kat took the seat on my right, and Tristan sat in front of her. If I didn't know better, there was something going on there between them....  
  
Seto took his seat on the other side of Yugi, and opened that same, evil book. It's evil I tell you. Evil. Pure darned evil.  
  
Yugi turned to face me and congradulate me, but his face faulted. "What's wrong?" I asked him, smiling. He didn't return the smile, but his face paled more. "Yugi? What is it?" His hand simply raised to point at my ribs, and he muttered, "Li... you... your..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Li~ *very demented laugh* HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ DARN THESE CLIFFHANGERS!!!! MUST YOU USE THEM!!!!!  
  
Li~ Yes! ^.^  
  
Yami Li~ -_-'  
  
Taylor~ GIVE ME BACK MY PLUSHIE!!!!  
  
Li~ *glances uneasily at the safe behind her* Um.. no.  
  
Taylor~ *eyes glow red and he's foaming at the mouth* GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! _  
  
Li~ O_________O That can't be good...  
  
Yugi~ No... it isn't... O.o;;;  
  
Yami Li~ RUN!! NOW!!!  
  
Li~ *runs away with Yami Li* AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yugi~ *edges away from Taylor inch by inch* Um... gulp... We can uh... Everyone would like some presents... cuz uh... I'm so cute and... cuddly... and I deserve something... and uh... I WANT MY LAWYER!!!!!  
  
Taylor~ *big hiss* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs  
  
Yugi~ LAWYER!!! I WANT A CHEESE SANDWICH! I WANT PLUSHIES!!!! _ 


	15. Chapter 15

Always Room For One More!  
  
  
Li~ Okay, when I told Taylor that I put him in my fic as a plushie... um... lover, I guess... He got REALLY mad so expect some revenge soon.  
  
Yugi~ *chewing happily on cheese sandwich* ^.^  
  
Li~ Oh, yeah, Yugi?  
  
Yugi~ *looks up innocently* ^.^ Yes?  
  
Li~ *awww so cute* Trio sent you this. *hands Yugi a package*  
  
Yugi~ Awww! Thank you, trio! *opens it* Yay! ^.^ A duckie plushie!!! ^.^ Thank you very much, trio! *huggles duck and chews on cheese sandwich very cute like*  
  
Li~ Awwww........ ain't he CUTE?!  
  
Taylor~ *pouting in the corner*  
  
Yami Li~ *kisses Yugi on the cheek* Yessss... Who's a cute boy? Yes he is!!! *random baby talk*  
  
Yugi~ *still chewing and huggling his duckie* ^.^  
  
Li~ ^_^ OKay, I'll start the fic now!! ^_^ Vewwy good mood today... three reviews overnight!!! ^_________^  
  
  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
(Author's Note)  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li's POV  
  
"Yugi... what's wrong?" I asked again. With every passing minute, for some reason, I found it harder to breathe and see.  
  
"You... your ribs... They're..." He couldn't pull together a complete sentence. "Bleeding..."  
  
Getting dizzier, I looked down to see a large blotch of blood on my left side. All the action of the fight must have reopened a wound. I quietly excused myself from the room and ran towards the bathroom. 'What is going on?' The thoughts in my mind were slurred, and I had just barely gotten into the bathroom and to one of the sinks before my vision completely blurred, and I couldn't even see the mirror in front of me.  
  
Just I saw someone come in on her cell phone, talking rapidly, the girl screamed and ran back out. I tried to call for help one last time, but it was too hard to utter a sound. Finally, I slumped forward on the sink in front of me, unconscious on my knees.  
  
  
- - -Third Person- - -  
  
"Te'a, I think you should follow her. I have a really bad feeling," Yugi said with his brow furrowed (vocab word! ^.^).  
  
Te'a nodded and ran out the door after Li. All her friends were worried, because you just don't burst out bleeding after a fight, especially when you weren't even hit. Seto leaned over to Yugi and said something to the effect of, "If she's hurt and it's any of your all's fault, I'll hurt *you*." He leaned back into his seat and resumed his reading. Yugi was stunned. He didn't think Kaiba counted anyone as a friend, let alone Li.  
  
"What was that about, Yug?" Joey said behind his hand as the teacher hurried around the clutter on his desk.  
  
"I don't know..." Yugi's eyes followed the teacher as he tried to find his lesson on his desk... which he most likely never would.  
  
"Well, Kaiba ain't got any friends, so he aughta lay off," Joey muttered. The teacher cursed repeatedly as he stuck his fingers on protracters or accidentally stuck his finger in the pencil sharpener (O.o;;;).  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know..."  
  
"AHA!!!" The teacher cried as he held up a stack of papers in truimph. "Pop quiz today, class!!!" He grinned widely as the class let out a collective groan.  
  
"Li's lucky... at least she got outta dis..." Joey glared daggers at the quiz slid in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong, puppy didn't study?" Kaiba chuckled under his breath. Joey's face burned red but he didn't say anything back.  
  
"B@st@*d..." Mumbled Tristan as he slipped a note to Kat. Joey grinned and Yugi winked at Tristan. Tristan blushed and quickly went back to his quiz. Soon after, Kat blushed too and did the same.  
  
- - -Te'a's POV- - -  
  
'Ohh... I hope she's allright...' I thought as I jogged down the hallway to the girls' room. On the way I passed many windows, and I happened to look in Mrs. LT's room where Misato and his girlfriend were being lectured by Mrs. LT. I would have smiled but I had to find Li.  
  
I finally reached the restrooms and swung the door open. There was a brunette on a cell phone trying to wake Li up, who was kneeling in front of the sink, unconscious.  
  
"Hurry, go get help!" I told her, and sat down next to Li. Even in her sleep, she winced and lightly grabbed he left side. 'She must be in a lot of pain...' I thought.  
  
"Li?" I said. "Can you hear me? Are you awake?" I looked at her and saw her head nod slightly. 'Well... at least she can kind of hear me...' I moved to sit next to her right side, and gently lifted her arm off the sink and laid her on the floor flat. Her arms automatically crossed over her stomach and she winced some more. 'God, let her be allright...'   
  
I looked up as the girl came running back in with Mrs. Cunner from the office. She instructed me to help the other girl carry to Li to the nurse's office as I slipped under her right arm, the other girl getting under her left. We both followed Mrs. Cunner as she led us down the hall.  
  
- - -Third Person- - -  
  
"I'm done!" Yelled Joey as he slammed his pencil down on his desk. "Ahh... that was easy!!!" He grinned one of those huge grins of his and looked at the teacher.  
  
"Well, Mr. Wheeler (Doncha hate when teachers call you that...?) why don't we see how easy is was for you." The teacher swooped down on Joey's desk with the red pen teachers are infamous for, and began marking on his test. He muttered phrases like, "Tsk tsk, Mr. Wheeler... wrong... got lucky on that one, don'tcha know..."  
  
Joey sat there the entire five remaining minutes of class, gripping onto his desk for dear life as the teacher kept mumbling things that only made it seem worse. At last, the teacher stood up straight and handed Joey back his paper. "Well, Joey, you passed... at least..." With that the teacher retreated to his desk to wait for others to finish.  
  
Joey was afraid to look down-- did he get a D? A C? Or a B? He finally looked down... and saw an 'A'!!  
  
"..."  
  
"Joey, are you allright?" Whispered Yugi under his breath.  
  
"..."  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"WOOHOO! I GOT AN A!!! GO ME!!! OH YEAH, WHO RULES!!! I DO, I DO!!!!!!"  
  
"Eh... I don't know you."  
  
The entire crowd scooted away from Joey as if he had rabies... Hey, I would too, but I'm writing this story and I ain't sitting there (Thank God!!!).  
  
At that unusual moment, an aide from the office came in to speak with the teacher. She whispered something to him and he nodded his head occasionally. She turned and left the room when the teacher announced, "Yugi Moto?" Yugi raised his eyebrows at the teacher quizzically. "I believe you need to undo Mrs. Mitome's lock on her locker... she needs her things to go home and she is quite... uncapable of getting them herself."  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide as he slowly walked out the door. He could feel Yami screaming inside of him, too.  
  
/AIBOU?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!/  
  
\...\  
  
/AIBOU!!!/  
  
\I'm not sure, Yami.\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li~ ^______________________^  
  
Yami Li~ Minor cliffhanger... eh, I can deal with it.  
  
Li~ -_____-  
  
Yami Li~ What's wrong?  
  
Li~ Family troubles. See, my cousin and her mom were supposed to come over to my uncle's house... but no one invited them cuz my aunt is a little... mean. And we were afraid my couz' was gonna tell her.  
  
Yami Li~ O.o;; jeez...  
  
Li~ So she ended up coming over halfway through my uncle's b-day party and the entire family is up in arms cuz she said they were rude for not inviting her. Which they were, cuz they coulda told her not to tell/ask my aunt. And she was a kewl cousin... she's 18. And she just broke up w/ her fiance. And she just got two more tattoos... O.o;;; And Thanksgiving is gonna be oh so pleasant this year...  
  
Yami Li~ Ouch.  
  
Li~ Yeah. Anyways, on a happier note, I have a new fic out... If ya like horror, and a bit o' blood, you'll luv dis one, it's called Unknown Entity. It's an original fic me made up meself! ^.^ And then there's the prequel to this story I have yet to re-update, Unexpected Aquaintences. And I'm tryyyyyyyiiiiing to get around to updating YGO Letters... me sowwy ppl! ^^;; Siren... I wrote it a year ago and uh... yeah... NO inspiration whatsoever so if you pplz could read and review it, telling me whether or not to take it off, I'd appreciate it. Quotes... see excuse above... The Hellsing fic, Dark Days, might be removed, too... Slumber Party... um... any ideas people? And that's all my fics, I believe... go check em out and PLEASE review 'em! ^______^ ty!!!  
  
Yami Li~ Your family sux.  
  
Li~_ Nuh uh... we're just having... problems... yeah, that's it... OH YEAH I almost forgot. I'm sooooooooo sorry about the recent chappies being so short... it's just I don't have that time anymore, what with school and all... so... yeah. Anyways, ciao! ^.^ 


	16. Chapter 16

Always Room For One More!  
  
Li~ FIFTY REVIEWS!!! Okies, people, I'm happy, so guess what?  
  
Everyone~ *depressed tone* Whhhhaaaaatttttt......?  
  
Li~ PARTY!!! IN HONOR OF HITTIN' THE FIFTY REVIEW GOAL!!! XD  
  
Everyone~ Oh, goodie.....  
  
Li~ *throws Sour Punch Straws at people* WAHAHAAAA! I DON'T OWN THESE!!! *holds up a pack* XD  
  
Anny~ Aww! I want some! *catches a sour punch and starts drinking like it's the last one in the world*  
  
Ryou~ *catches one* *starts sucking on it politely*  
  
Rabid Ryou Fans~ *storm the house and carry him off* HEHEHEHEE!! WE GOT HIM!!! XD  
  
Kaiba~ O.o Li got back from a school dance a couple of days ago and uh... yeah. Lotsa sugar, I should say. And the weird thing is, she hasn't calmed down yet... ;_;  
  
Li~ XD XD XD  
  
Chibi Malik~ ...  
  
Li~ Meet CHIBI MALIK!!! WINGLEADER SORA JADE (WSJ from now on) GAVE HIM TO ME!!! XD HE ME NEW MUSE!!! FIRST MUSE!!! XD  
  
Chibi Malik~ Shut up, (w)itch!!!  
  
Li~ *throws peanuts* YOU ORANGE!!! XD HAhahahaaaaaa.... *runs outside*  
  
Yugi~ Orange...? Why does she find calling people fruits insulting?  
  
Yami~ It's the whole concept of the thing... see, Yugi, a fruit is sometimes considered gay--  
  
Joey~ Uh... Yami?  
  
Yami~ Huh?  
  
Trio~ *points outside and everyone looks*  
  
Everyone~ *eyes Li as she runs out of sight, three seconds later people start screaming down the street*  
  
WSJ~ Jeez...  
  
Bakura~ *runs up to her and shakes her by the shoulders* PLEASE!! OH RA, PLEASE!! SAVE US BEFORE LI COMES BACK!!!  
  
WSJ~ ... ^^;;;  
  
Chibi Malik~ *randomly sets people in the room on fire* Teehee... ^^  
  
Tristan~ SOMEONE STOP HIM!!! HE'LL BURN DOWN THE HOUSE!!!   
  
Deja Vu~ Fire..... purrrddddyyyy...  
  
Chibi Malik~ *sets DV on fire*  
  
Deja Vu~ GAAAAH! PUT IT OUT!!! PUT IT OUUUUUUTTTTTTT!!!!!!! PUT--  
  
Joey~ *dunks her head in a bucket of water* XD  
  
Deja Vu~ *wet and pissed off*  
  
Chibi Malik~ XD *runs outside THROUGH the CLOSED door and joins Li by setting innocent bystanders on fire*  
  
WSJ~ ...  
  
Trio~ ...  
  
Kaiba~ ...  
  
Deja Vu~ *looks down* *coat is singed to a crisp* I PAYED GOOD MONEY FOR THAT TRENCHCOAT!!! _ FORK OVER A COUPLE 'A HUNDRED!!!!  
  
Trio~ Um. Right.  
  
Spawn Of Satan (her name is Kat)~ XD *dumps ice down Tristan's jacket*  
  
Tristan~ IIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!! *teeth chatter*  
  
Trio~ ___________ KAT GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!  
  
Kat~ NO!!! XD TRISTAN IS SO CUTE!!!  
  
Trio~ *stops running and eyes Kat* THAT's RIGHT! RUN LIKE THE BOWL OF MASHED POTATOES YOU ARE!!! (ty Deja VU for the potato idea! XD)  
  
Kat~ ...?  
  
Everyone~ *looks out the window to see Li and Chibi Malik in hula skirts and pink tee shirts dancing around a group of five american tourists tied to a totem pole* *Li and CM are chanting some wierd thing that sounds like an offering to the gods...*  
  
Anny~ Um... right...  
  
Dark Anny~ ...  
  
Tea~ Oohhh.... PINK!!! XD  
  
Yami~ Um... Uh... *completely puzzled* Bye. *disappears into soulroom*  
  
Joey~ Never give her sugar again, ne?  
  
Dark Magician~ *sweatdrops* *hides a gift-wrapped box of candy canes behind his back* ^^;;;  
  
Yugi~ Dark... *stern look*  
  
Tea~ SO CUTE!!! *snaps a photo with a pink camera... what else?*  
  
Tristan~ DIEEEEEEEE!!!!! *grabs her by the collar and takes her to Kaiba Corp*  
  
Kaiba~ Um... question?  
  
WSJ~ Because he can throw her off the roof, which is practically 100 stories up.  
  
Kaiba~ Thank you.  
  
Dark Anny~ Very smart of Tristan... for once.  
  
Trio~ *eyes burst out in flames* __________ *beats her over the head with Li's old mallet she found in The Basement of Lost Stuff*  
  
Dark Anny~ Ow! Oh-- HEY!!!! Watch... WHY I OUTTA!!! _ GO AWAY!!!  
  
Saiai No Hito Mokushi (Meg)~ Um... where's the drinks... I'm thirsty...  
  
Naya~ Me too...  
  
Joey~ *opens a cooler* Whaddya wan'?  
  
Meg~ Um... Coke! ^.^  
  
Naya~ Mountain Dew!  
  
Joey~ *tosses Meg a coke and Naya a Mountain Dew, grabs a Pepsi Blue for himself* ^_^  
  
Naya~ *eyes everyone and takes a sip of her Dew* ... How'd I get here...?  
  
WSJ~ Same way we did, I guess...  
  
Trio~ *nods fervently (VOCAB WORD!!! XD)*  
  
Naya~ And that's... how?  
  
WSJ~ *shrug*  
  
Meg~ *drinks happily* Oh well. Me wike pawrties!!! ^____^  
  
*door opens*  
  
Everyone~ MORE PEOPLE?!?! O.o;;;;  
  
*Llybian & Reiko, Yami's Angel, Juniper Dreams, Rikuuka, Tikiman, KaTyA, Cakeasaur, Yami Cakeasaur, Anime Babe, HugglesKitty and Sparky16 enter the room and smile, wave, and claim ten couches*  
  
Llybian~ WOOHOO! *props feet up on table* XD PARTY!!!  
  
Reiko~ ^_____^  
  
Tristan~ Um... Anyone hungry???  
  
*Everyone raises their hands* XD  
  
Tristan~ Um... I guess I'll go order a bunch of pizza...  
  
Malik~ This is boring... *light bulb* Oh, Seeeeettttoooooo..... C'meeeeeerreeee...  
  
Yami Malik~ *chuckle*  
  
Yami Malik's Rabid Fangirls~ OMG!!! X_x  
  
Yami Malik~ ...?!  
  
Kaiba~ Oh good Lord, WHEN WILL THE TORMENT END?!?! _  
  
Malik~ DIE, YA APPLE!!! XD *pokes him with a gigantic plastic pixie stick tube*  
  
Juniper Dreams~ You've been hanging around Li too much.  
  
Sparky16~ Mmmm Hm!!!  
  
Tikiman (Taylor)~ This is what I have to deal with everyday at school! LI IS ALWAYS HYPER AND SHE WON'T STOP!!!! _  
  
Kat~ Yeah. Me too.  
  
Taylor~ Ugh... _  
  
Ryou~ I feel sorry for you.  
  
Taylor~ HOW DID YOU GET BACK?!?! O_O  
  
Ryou~ *hugs Anny* She helped!  
  
Rikuuka~ *looks out the window at the smoldering pile that used to be Ryou's Rabid Fangirls* O.o  
  
Bakura~ MWuAHAHAHAHAHaHaHaHaHaHaAhAhAhAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! XD *runs outside with a machine gun* XD XD XD  
  
Everyone~ O_____________O  
  
Tristan~ *comes back* Okay, people I ordered twenty pizzas. You guys owe me like ten weeks' worth allowance.  
  
Trio~ Okies! 3 3 3 *hands him a couple of hundred bucks*  
  
Tristan~ O_____O THANKS, TRIO!!! XD  
  
Joey~ *runs out of the room*  
  
Everyone~ O_o;;;  
  
Joey~ *comes back and slouches into his chair* Ugh...  
  
Yugi~ What's wrong, Joey?  
  
Joey~ The pizza isn't here yet... *sigh*  
  
Yugi~ ^^;;; But Tristan JUST ordered it... It won't be here for a while!!!  
  
Kaiba~ Stop.  
  
Malik~ *poke*  
  
Kaiba~ Stop.  
  
Malik~ *poke*  
  
Kaiba~ Stop.  
  
Malik~ *poke*  
  
Kaiba~ Stop.  
  
Malik~ *poke*  
  
Kaiba~ *eyes glow red and his hair turns into blue fire* (COOL! XD)  
  
Malik~ O___O *whimper*  
  
Yami's Angel (Krys)~ Now that's cool lookin'. Reminds me of Hades from that movie, Hercules.  
  
Li~ *somes back and sits down calmly*  
  
Everyone~ O.O *eyes her expecting her to blow up or something*  
  
Chibi Malik~ *sits on Li's shoulder and stares back*  
  
Li~ *looks around innocently* What...?  
  
Mr. Doorbell~ Ding Dong!  
  
Joey~ *runs like a bat outta Hell to the door*  
  
Li~ Joey, I wouldn't do that...  
  
*Everyone hears talking at the door*  
  
Reiko~ ...?!  
  
Llybian~ I dunno...  
  
*ten minutes later (more like two but hey who's keeping track?)*  
  
Joey~ *walks back in* Li, da police are here..  
  
Li~ O_____O JOEY YOU PINEAPPLE! WHADDYA THINK I CAME BACK FOR?! MORE PIXIE STIX?!?!  
  
Policeman Dude #1: Miss Mitome you are under arrest...  
  
Policeman Dude #2: For sacrificing American tourists to Ra, whoever that is- -  
  
AllTheYamisExceptBakuraCuzHeAin'tBackYet~ ________ WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!  
  
Policeman dude #2: Uh... I... um... I said... er... *pulls on collar a bit*  
  
Yami~ _ MIND CRUSH!!!  
  
No more Policeman Dude #2.  
  
Juniper Dreams~ Jeez.  
  
Policeman Dude #1: Uhhh... Sir... You are under violation of... um.. *flips through code book thingie* Uh, you're under arrest for---  
  
Yami~ You're new at this aren't you?  
  
Policeman Dude #1: Uh... how could you tell?  
  
Yami~ Not many people are going to miss you, are they?  
  
Policeman Dude #1: Uh... I don't know any... erm... *thinks of Mind Crush and shudders* Uh... yeah, a LOT of people! I mean, TONS!!! ^^;;;;;;  
  
Yami~ Right. *raises hand*  
  
Policeman Dude #1: THINK OF MY KIDS!!!  
  
Yami~ Good Ra, you have KIDS?!?! There's enough of you in this world as it is!!!  
  
Policeman Dude #1: ... *thinks about what Yami just said*  
  
Rikuuka~ Slow, aincha?  
  
Policeman Dude #1: *thinking*  
  
Anny~ *SNORE*  
  
Dark Anny~ *whacks the computer repeatedly with Li's mallet that Trio dropped* Un-FREEZE YOU TECHNOLOGY FROM HELL!!! _  
  
Policeman Dude #1: *STILL thinking*  
  
Kaiba~ I don't think it'll work that way, Dark.  
  
Dark~ So?! SCREW YOU!!! _ *goes back to whacking the monitor*  
  
Trio~ *whispering something to Tristan*  
  
Tristan~ OMG!!! *blushes furiously* O.O  
  
Kat~ *looks greenly @ Trio & Tristan* _  
  
Policeman Dude #1: *what do you THINK he's still doing?*  
  
Deja Vu~ @_@ ARE YOU DONE?!?!   
  
Chibi Malik~ Stupid fwiggin powice officuh...  
  
Naya~ GOOD LORD MAN!!! ARE YOU THAT SLOW?!?!  
  
Li~ Yami?  
  
Yami~ Yeeeeeeeeeessss?  
  
Li~ You know what to do.  
  
Yami~ Hell yeah... I thought you'd never ask!!! *raises hand*  
  
Policeman Dude #1: *too busy thinking to notice what's happening*  
  
Yami~ Mind Crush!!!  
  
No more Policeman Dude #1.  
  
Anime Babe~ GO YAMI!!! XD  
  
Li~ Yay! *hugs Yami*  
  
Yami~ *blush*  
  
Yugi~ Awww! *somehow stole Tea's camera and took a picture of Li hugging Yami* So cute! XD  
  
Yami&Li~ _ GIVE DA CAMERA!!!  
  
Yugi~ EEP!!! *runs and hides in the closet*  
  
Mr. Door Bell~ Ding dong!  
  
Joey~ *runs to go get it*  
  
Ryou~ Who could that be?  
  
Joey~ *from another room* WOOOOOOHOOOOO!!! XD  
  
Meg~ I guess it's the pizza... -_____-''''  
  
Joey~ *runs into the room with so many pizzas he can't see over them* XD PIZZA TIME!!! XD  
  
Krys~ AWESOME!!! XD *dives into the mound of pizza* XD  
  
Deja Vu~ DIBS ON THE PEPPERONI!!! XD *grabs a box and runs into Li's basement*  
  
Li~ All ya had to do was ask... *snaps fingers and the entire room is a sea of pizza boxes*  
  
Joey~ *eyes the pizza* TODAY... *sniff* IS THE HAPPIEST DAY... OF MY LIFE!!! XD *sniff*  
  
Tristan~ *sharing a pizza with Kat and Trio who are glaring daggers at each other*  
  
Llybian~ ^^;;;; *jumps on a random box and curls up in a corner*  
  
Reiko~ Fine, if you won't share... *grabs a box and disappears to her soulroom in the Millenium Coin*  
  
Yami Li~ *comes outta armband thingie* WOOHOO! PIZZA!!! XD *grabs a box and copies Reiko*  
  
Everyone~ *chewing on pizza* *happen to look out the window and see Bakura drive by in a mail van cackling insanely, followed by a cop car* O.o;;;  
  
Li~ Oh... kay...  
  
Deja Vu~ Mail van of doom! Doom da doom da doom doom...  
  
Yugi~ *sweatdrop* ^^;;;  
  
Meg~ Allrighty then... O.o  
  
WSJ~ Deja... who let you into the sugar cakes? *holds up an empty bag with a label that says in big, bold, letters, SUGAR CAKES: Warning: Not for use by Li, Deja Vu, Anny, Dark Anny, Yami Li, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Malik...* *goes on to name everyone in the room+Bakura*  
  
Deja Vu~ *very high, squeaky voice* Um... noooooobody!  
  
Joey~ Okies, who letcha into the HELIUM!?  
  
Chibi Malik~ *currently trying to destroy the evidence which is a helium tank that specifically says, DO NOT IGNITE!!! Guess what C. Malik was doing...?*  
  
Li~ NO!!! MUSE!! YOU'LL BLOW US ALL UP!!! O_____O  
  
Chibi Malik~ *drops what he's doing, cackles in an insane, chibi-ish way and floats off*  
  
Cakeasaur~ THAT LAUGH WAS CREEPY!!!   
  
Li~ Whew! *sigh* That was close!!!  
  
Rikuuka~ Can I talk now?  
  
Yugi~ Sure! Talk when ya want, really!  
  
Rikuuka~ Thank you. *deep breath* YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!!!! _  
  
Everyone~ ...  
  
KaTyA~ So?  
  
Rikuuka~ *falls over anime style* Ack! X_x  
  
Anime Babe~ *laughing her head off* XD  
  
KaTyA~ *raiding the refrigerator and eating a piece of pizza* Hey, Cake, found anything good?  
  
Cakeasaur~ *half stuffed in the cookie drawer* Nuh uh....  
  
Yami Cakeasaur~ *sigh* *shakes head and goes back into the living room w/ everyone else*  
  
HugglesKitty~ *playing frisbee with Naya upstairs* HAHAA!!! YOU MISSEDD!! NYA NYAA!! *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Naya~ No fair... the lamp got in my way...  
  
Li~ *runs upstairs* WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY LAMP?!?!?  
  
HugglesKitty&Naya~ Um... nothing....  
  
Li~ GAAAHHH!!!  
  
*downstairs*  
  
Trio and Kat~ *bickering over Tristan*  
  
Tristan~ *reclined, watching the show*  
  
WSJ~ *sits next to him* What's up?  
  
Tristan~ Nuttin much... I wish I had popcorn... this cat fight is gettin' good.  
  
Trio&Kat~ POPCORN COMING RIGHT UP!!!! *both dive for the kitchen door* *get stuck* *bicker some more over who should move and let who pass*  
  
Anny~ *sigh* What fangirls will do for their bishies...  
  
Dark Anny~ Pathetic, I tell you.  
  
Yugi~ No it's not. It's cute. *snaps a photo with a PINK camera*  
  
Li~ *runs downstairs* *eyes Yugi*  
  
Yami~ What's wrong, Li?  
  
Li~ TEA'S GOTTEN INTO YUGI'S BRAIN!!!! PINK, I TELL YOU, PIIIINK!!!! *holds up Yugi by his right hand and exposes the pink camera that belongs to Tea*  
  
Rikuuka~ OMG!!! X_X  
  
Anime Babe~ O____O  
  
Juniper Dreams~ GAH!!!! YUGI... HOW COULD YOU?!?!  
  
WSJ~ .... Yugi... you... you...  
  
Li~ YUGI!!! BETRAYED US!!!   
  
Yami~ What are we gonna do about it?!  
  
Li~ Tristan, did you toss Tea off Kaiba Corp?! *points accusing finger of DOOM at Tristan*  
  
Meg~ Better not do that when Trio's watching... ^^;;;  
  
Li~ DID YOU?!?!  
  
Tristan~ Uh... she got away... said something about the mall... ^^;;;  
  
Li~ NUKE THE MALL!!!!  
  
Bakura~ *runs in in scorched and torn clothing like he'd been chased through bushes and set on fire* NUKE?!?! DID I HEAR NUKE?!?! XD  
  
Yugi~ *sniff* ... Me sowwy...  
  
Li~ *instantly tears up* Aww! Yugi-kun! It's okay!!! *wraps Yugi in a big hug*  
  
WSJ~ *goes over and hugs Yugi w/ Li* S'allright Yugi. We forgive you.  
  
Meg~ *follows*  
  
Anny~ What the heck... *shrugs and goes to hug Yugi*  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
*all the girls are hugging Yugi and the guys are in the corner pouting*  
  
Bakura~ *grumble* How come your aibou gets all the (censored) girls?  
  
Yami~ I don't know... I'm hotter... He's more kawaii. I don't get it...  
  
Rabid Yami Fans~ 5,000 YEARS OLD AND AS HOT AS EVER!!! *DROOL*  
  
Yami~ O.o;;;  
  
Malik~ Man, you better get going!  
  
Yami~ Why?  
  
Yami Taylor~ Cuz the second they snap outta it, they're gonna chase you. They want you.  
  
Yami~ How can you tell?  
  
Joey~ Don't be ignorant. Look at 'em.  
  
Yami~ *does as told*  
  
Rabid Yami Fans~ *puddle of drool collecting on the floor*  
  
Li~ *from center of Yugi-Hug* Ya better clean that up before I put Yugi down!!!   
  
Ryou~ See?  
  
Yami~ *gulp*  
  
*Yugi-Hug starts to disband and the girls take up seperate couches*  
  
Li~ I never realized how many couches I had. *props feet up on coffee table*  
  
Krys~ *reclines in an easy chair and drinks some punch* Hey... *eyes get wide* *spits out punch*  
  
*everyone who's drinking punch spits it out*  
  
Anime Babe~ WHO THE HELL SPIKED THE PUNCH?!?!  
  
Joey~ I er... heh.... um... ^^;;;;  
  
Juniper Dreams~ JOEY!!!   
  
KaTyA~ YOU MANGO!!!!   
  
Reiko~ YOU SPIKED DA PUNCH!!!   
  
HugglesKitty~ *comes downstairs* *holds up glued together lamp* ME FIX!!!! XD  
  
Li~   
  
HugglesKitty~ What's wrong?  
  
Cakeasaur~ JOEY SPIKED THE PUNCH!!!   
  
HugglesKitty~ Oh. *looks at Joey* SHAME!!!   
  
Joey~ ... *gulp*  
  
Meg~ GET HIM!!!   
  
Li~ Sic 'em! *hic*  
  
Dark Anny~ WOOHOO! *drinks the entire bowl of punch* Wahahahaa.... *hic*  
  
*all the girls pounce on Joey*  
  
Kaiba~ And now CHIHUAHUA gets the girls' attention?!?! Ugh... this can't get worse...  
  
Rabid Kaiba Fangirls~ OH YES IT CAN!!!!! XD  
  
Kaiba~ ... (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (BIG censor)  
  
Yami~ *whacks him upside the head with an empty paper towel roll* YUGI'S EARS ARE SENSITIVE YOU KIWI!!!   
  
RKF~ YOU NO HURT OUR SETO!!!!!!!! _____ *chases Yami*  
  
Yami~ Oh (censored)!  
  
Malik~ Jeez, Yami, you got yourself one heck of a fangirl war on your hands.  
  
Yami~ *blink blink* What?  
  
Taylor~ *points*  
  
*Rabid Kaiba Fangirls and Rabid Yami Fangirls are in an all out war*  
  
Bakura~ Ya wanna know what's sad?  
  
Tristan~ What?  
  
Yami Malik~ *points to who's leading the charge of Rabid Yami Fangirls*  
  
Li~ DON'T WHACK TILL YA SEE THE WHITES OF THEIR EYES!!!! CIVILIANS MUST HIDE IN THEIR MUSHROOM HUTS! THE ESKIMOS ARE OUR ONLY HOPE!!! CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGEEEEEE!!!!! XD XD XD  
  
Rabi Yami Fangirls~ WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YA, LI!!  
  
Yami~ ....  
  
Ryou~ Seems like someone liiiiiiikes you.  
  
Yugi~ Yeah, she does or else she wouldn't be writing scenes where they kiss!!! ^^  
  
Yami~ AIBOU!!! HOW DID YOU GET THAT INFORMATION?!?!  
  
Joey~ Sounds like someone likes her baccccckkkk....  
  
Yami~ *bigggg blush* I DO NOT!!!   
  
Meg~ *whistle* Hey guys! With all the Yami fans gone, there's more couches to spare.  
  
Kaiba~ And why should we?  
  
Kaiba Fangirls~ AAAAHHHHH!! COLD-HEARTEDNESS!!! KAWAII!!! X_X *faint*  
  
Li&RabidYamiFangirls~ Um...  
  
Random Fangirl #1~ WE WONN!!!! XD  
  
Random Fangirl #2~ YAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! XD XD XD  
  
Li~ XD  
  
*Yami fangirls get into a little celebration and announce Yami as their only God*  
  
Li~ ...?  
  
Yami Cakeasaur~ Just get over here.  
  
Krys~ It's better than the floor, durr.  
  
Sparky16~ That's for sure.  
  
*Kaiba grumbles* *all the bishies follow*  
  
Bakura~ NO!!! XD Wahaha.... *runs to the kitchen and takes Yugi with him*  
  
Yami~ WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?!?!  
  
*hear muffled shouts and Bakura's insane cackling*  
  
*everyone runs into the kitchen*  
  
Everyone~ -_O  
  
Li~ Yami...  
  
Yami~ I SEE HIM!!! _______  
  
KaTyA~ Why is Yugi on the ceiling fan?  
  
Yugi~ *twirling around and around and around* Get... me... down... from... herrrreeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Li~ Bakura, get him down, now!!!   
  
Bakura~ NEVAH!!!!! *grabs Li and tapes her up there*  
  
Li&Yugi~ @______@ DIIZZZZYYYYYYYY............  
  
Everyone~ I think the party's over....  
  
*Everyone leaves but WSJ stays there, staring at the fan*  
  
Li&Yugi~ GET US DOOOOOWWWWWWN!!!!!!!!! @____@  
  
Wsj~ *stands there w/ her arms behind her back and wide eyes.... staring...*  
  
Li~ 'SJ!!!!   
  
Yugi~ PWEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Wsj~ *shifts from one foot to another every five minutes*  
  
Li&Yugi~ 'SJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @__________@  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Sorry people but I HAD NO MORE ROOM!!!! Anyone wants to continue this fic, submit little bits and pieces and when I get enough pieces.... I make a whole and submit the thing for a party for my new goal.... 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD  
  
P.S. Sorry for asking all those questions and stuff and making it seem like a big deal... i just wanted to make sure I had all the info before I had to ask everyone every five minutes..... ^^;;; read and review, please!!! ^_____^ 


	17. Chapter 17

Always Room For One More!  
  
Li~ First off... I must say... It is very late at night right now, and it is VERY cold in my house, and my house isn't too big on much heating. Beware of typos.  
  
Yami Li~ G-g-g-great... RA! It's COLD! M-m-my fin-n-ngers... can't... feel... fin-nger...s...  
  
Li~ Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the continous support, candy canes, loyalty and belief in me, etcetera etcetera. Thank you soooooooo much! Special thanks to all my best friends: Wingleader Sora Jade, Trio, Tikiman, Spawn of Satan, Anny and Dark Anny, Yami's Angel, Saiai No Hito Mokushi, HugglesKitty, Juniper Dreams, HugglesKitty, Naya, Rikuuka, KaTyA, cakeasaur, Anime-Babe, Sparky16... *takes deep breath* Mystic Dragon, Seto's Angels, Nelly, Moonlight Shadow, Lady Razorsharp, Yami Ryoko, Shiva-Chan, Black K., Angel Kitten, Kairi and Dark Kairi, Ancient Enchantress, Arinus-nsi, Rena Yukari, Reiko and Yami Reiko, Oneira, Chiao, ForgottenDreamer, Jin Kazama, sixsignsthecircle, Shade Wolf, Nicole, and EVERYONE else who reviewed ANY of my stories. *sigh* Then, I wasn't sure if some people who reviewed put their actual names, so... If your name didn't appear, lemme know and I'll try to work it in. ^.^  
  
Yami Li~ You realize you haven't done any disclaimers since chapter twelve?  
  
Li~ Gaaahh... Well, courtesy of trio, I get to borrow her yami/fire demoness, Amunet.  
  
Amunet~ She gave you persmission without my consent. I'LL SUE!!!  
  
Li~ We'll GET sued if you don't do the disclaimer for four chapters worth.  
  
Amunet~ Do I have to follow the rules like the rest of the gang and call you 'Mistress Winter?'  
  
Li~ *booming voice w/ lightning and the works* YES! _  
  
Amunet~ Or you'll do what?  
  
Li~ Remember your old friend... the MILLENIUM ERASER of DOOM!!! WAHAHA!!!  
  
Amunet~ You wouldn't...  
  
Li~ How much do you wanna bet?  
  
Amunet~ Trio wouldn't do that to me... she wouldn't give that to you...  
  
Trio~ *pops out of no where* Yes I would and I did so THERE!!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Amunet~ ...  
  
Li~ HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! *points at Amunet and laughs her head off* HAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! XD  
  
Trio~ *bounces on an invisible trampoline* WEEEEE! *falls* OOPMH!!! *gets up, smiles, walks out the front door*  
  
Li~...  
  
Amunet~ ... Can I stay here now...?  
  
Li~ Why?  
  
Amunet~ Some stupid kid gave Trio Mountain Dew Code Red. And a LOT of it, too.  
  
Li~ You're not scared... are yooooooouuuuuu?  
  
Amunet~ No... I... just...  
  
Li~ You can stay.  
  
Amunet~ WOOHOO!  
  
Li~ On one condition.  
  
Amunet~ ...  
  
Li~ Do the disclaimer for four chappies' worth.  
  
Amunet~ *curses under her breath* MISTRESS WINTER does not own Yugioh! MISTRESS WINTER does not own Yugioh! MISTRESS WINTER does not own Yugioh! MISTRESS WINTER does not own Yugioh!... Happy?  
  
Li~ Very.  
  
Amunet~ Curse the eraser and the d@mn*d Code Red.  
  
Yami Li~ *points to 'Code Red'* We don't own that either.  
  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
(Author's Note)  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li's POV  
  
  
After what seemed like a millenia, I woke up again. The last thing I remembered was a girl screaming, and everything going black. I clenched my fists and wrapped the stiff sheets around my slowly-responging fingers, and listened to the constant calls over the intercom and 'brrriiiiing' of the many phones outside my room. A nurse came into my room, and changed the little blood bag I just noticed was hooked to my arm. Nurse equals hospital. Hospital equals bills. Bills equal either I find a job or Grandpa isn't going to be happy.  
  
I groggily looked at the nurse, my eyelids too heavy to keep open, and she smiled and muttered, "Go back to sleep, girl." All I did was stare at her blankly as I watched her shove a fresh needle into my hand and tape it down. 'Right, lady,' I thought. 'Yeah, I'll go right back to sleep after watching you practice 'pin the needle on the teenager' and ending up missing three times. Surrrrrrre.' My brow furrowed at her, and she gingerly rubbed my hand.  
  
"Your friends have missed you," She said, gesturing to the shelf on the wall parallel to the foot of my bed. The entire wall was plastered in cards, and you could barely see the cards on account of the flowers. I made out a few of the notes taped to the vases; "Friendship will put you back on your feet. Love, Tea." Figures. "Hey! Grandpa got a new shipment of booster packs in... fresh off the press and not even released to the public yet! ~Yugi. P.S. Look in your bedside drawer. ;)" "Don' worry... we got that thug for laughin' when he found out you were hospitalized. Take care and we'll be back to visit you after school lets out! From, Joey and Tristan." There was a LARGE bundle of roses, white and blue, mainly, on the shelf closest to me. I could make out the writing on the card from an angle... "Yami." I smiled inwardly as I laid back down on the oversized pillow behind me.  
  
"Do you want anything, dear?" The nurse asked. I shook my head no, and she left the room. The second she did, I rolled over and with my free hand opened my bedside drawer. There were three boosters there; the new pack that was going to come out next week, supposedly. I figured on saving them for later, when I could open them with my friends, so since I had nothing to do, I fiddled around with the bed controls (That's fun... when I was in the hospital when I was young they had to knock me out for hours at a time to keep me from playing with the controls!). After a while, a nurse came into and sternly told me not to, so all the fun just dropped out of it and I had to find something else to do until three o' clock. Not exactly as easy as it sounds.  
  
- - -Third Person- - -  
  
The day at Domino High wasn't going as fast as everyone had hoped-- mainly because all it involved was sitting at a desk, glaring at the clock, and listen to the oooooooollllllldddd history teacher drone on and on about Bacon's Rebellion and the Navigation Rights.  
  
Not that anyone was keeping count, but Joey had gotten smacked on the head with a rolled up newspaper seven times for drooling on the history book, Tristan four times for falling out of his chair (asleep), Yugi once for snoring a bit loudly, Kat twelve times for laughing at all this, and Taylor twice for talking about Milk Duds in his sleep (DON'T OWN THAT!!!). Well, Tea is a little perfect ya-ya person and no one cares about her. If you do, go away. This is not a fic you want to be reading.  
  
"Yuge... that clock is busted, I swear..." Joey murmured for the third time while giving said clock the evil eye, as if DARING it to go slower.  
  
"......." Yugi's head was tilted back on his chair, and he was snoring. He hadn't heard a word of what Joey said. But when Tea leaned forward with an idea to wake him up, and whispered something in his ear, he sat bolt upright and promised her that he wouldn't sleep again (mainly because what she said probably left an image in his mind that he thought of whenever he closed his eyes.).  
  
Joey chuckled and resumed his glaring. Kat was hunched over her desk, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper that Ryou guessed was headed Tristan's way. He was right when he witnessed it get sucked up his nose.  
  
'That's what he gets for sleeping on his desk when people are trying to pass notes to him,' Ryou thought.  
  
Joey kicked Tristan's chair and leaned forward to whisper, "Dude... when you're passin' love notes... don' fall asleep!" Tristan made a swipe at his face but missed, as the teacher called out, "Mr. Wheeler! Mr. Taylor! Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"  
  
"...N-no sir..." Tristan said, wide-eyed. Joey snickered behind him.  
  
Unfortunately, the teacher spied the love note on Tristan's desk. Uh..... ohhhhhh.......  
  
"Ah HAH! What do we have here? A love note, perhaps? Or maybe the answers to tonight's homework?" He said, picking up the pink-papered note in his thumb and forefinger as if it were contaminated. "Well, let's see here..."  
  
"Nothing... I was jus'... doodlin'..." Tristan said quietly, trying to ignore the heat rising in his face.  
  
"And would you, of all people, just be happening to doodle on pink paper, decorated with red hearts?" Tristan blushed even more as the teacher looked to his left and spotted the pad of paper that matched the one in question in his hand, which happened to be on Kat's desk. "Well, well, well... Lovers, eh? How about 'Couple's Detention?' It sounds fancy, but I assure you, it's no joyride. Thursday, after school." Tristan and Kat groaned as the bell rung and their punishments sunk in.  
  
Yugi jogged up to him, taller and buffer than normal, which indicated his Yami had taken over. "Are we ready to go? Visit Li, I mean?" He said, looking back and forth between Kat and Tristan. Joey and Yami Yugi walked out of the classroom followed by Bakura, Tea and Taylor, and were halfway down the hall before Tristan and Kat sulked out.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()(20 minutes later)()()()()()()()()()  
  
Someone would have thought it impossible for a 5,000 year-old spirit to get anywhere in a seven story hospital in three minutes... but that someone never met a verrrrrrrrrrrryyyy determined yami we all know (and love, for all you fangirls... including me ^^;;;). After less than five minutes, he had found the correct nurses' station on the tenth floor, the correct hospital wing and the correct room.  
  
"You don't understand! We're the closest she has to family! We NEED to see her!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Sir, please keep your voice down. And we can't allow you to go in. Miss Mitome needs her rest--" The nurse was interrupted before she could finish her excuse.  
  
"Just let 'em in, jeez!" The nurse with a nametag that read, "Christy" swiveled around in her chair to the voice from behind her. In the doorway stood a very pissed off Li, a bloodbag hanging from a pole by her side.  
  
"GAH! MISS MITOME!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!?!" Christy shouted, drawing the attention of unnaproving looks from other hospital personnel. She realized what she was doing and quickly lowered her voice. "And why aren't you hooked up to the heart monitor?!?!"  
  
"Oh, that annoying beeping thing? All I did was unplug it," She held up the cord that was attached to her arm as she spoke, rousing a hiss from the attendant.  
  
"I could get fired for this!!!" Immediately, she ran to Li and pushed her in the room. "Get in bed! NOW!" Christy practically strapped Li to the bed before storming out and telling the others they could come in. Joey and Bakura came in with amused looks on their faces.  
  
"Jeez, Louise! How did you get HER so pissed?" Joey chuckled. "I thought Mrs. LT couldn't get madder!"  
  
"You have a nack for getting on people's nerves, eh Li?" Bakura smiled (GAH!!! CUTE-EVIL SMILES!!! *faint* X_X). Li just smirked and dove into her bedside drawer.  
  
"I've been waiting for you guys to come. I wanted to wait 'till you were here to open these." Li held up the three packs Yugi had left for her and everyone gathered around her bed. She opened the first one and surveyed the nine cards she had in her hands.  
  
"Good cards," Yami murmured.  
  
In her hands, Li held the Green Phantom King, Raigeki, Swords of Revealing Light, Spike Seadra, Hane-Hane, Succubus Knight, Pot of Greed, Aqua Madoor, and Gravedigger Ghoul. She smiled as she unwrapped the second package. It contained the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Electric Snake, Spellbinding Circle, Maha Vailo, Ancient One of the Deep Forest, Gravekeeper's Servant, Octoberser, and Commencement Dance.  
  
"Jeez, I need the Performance of Sword card for the Commencement Dance... What's the use of a Ritual card if you don't have the card to summon?" Li murmured as she eyed the last card.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You got a BLUE EYES TOON DRAGON?!?!" Joey drooled over the card as Li looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"That is rare," Taylor said. "Probably rarer than the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon..."  
  
"Joey, ya want it?" Li said.  
  
"W-W-WHAT?!?!?!" Joey screamed. "HELL YEAH!!!"  
  
"Here." She tossed it up in the air without a care (teehee... I rhymed again!). Joey caught it instantly and without hesitation. He just stood there, gawking at it as he held it in his hands.  
  
"Li," Yami said, sitting down on her bed. "Why would you give it away if it is so rare?"  
  
"I just have a feeling it will come to more use in Joey's deck than mine." She shrugged as Yami nodded.  
  
"Well, if you see a nice fairy, may I have it?" Tea asked hopefully.  
  
"Why not?" Inwardly, Li was disgusted at the fact that Tea was so... HAPPY all the time, even with her deck (*eyes angry Tea-fans* Well, it's the TRUTH!!!). She waved off evil thoughts of Tea-torture as she opened the last pack. Her eyes widened as she read the names on the cards.  
  
"Performance of Sword... Mystic Plasma Zone... Queen's Double... Princess of Tsurugi... Protector of the Throne... Skull Knight... Tainted Wisdom... Fake Trap... and Petit Angel." She instantly threw the last card Tea's way and she caught it, jumping up and down. "Jeez... these are my favorite cards!!!" Li exclaimed. Yami squeezed her shoulder gently, having an idea for her next birthday.  
  
"Woh hooooaaaaahhhh! Check it out!" Tristan said as he eyed the Princess of Tsurugi. "Niiiice! Blonde Bombshell!!!"  
  
"Ugh..." Li said as she yanked her card away from Tristan.  
  
"Can I have it? Pleeeeeaaaaaasssseeee, Li?" Tristan said, getting on his hands and knees and trying to copy Yugi's cute look.  
  
"Uh... no." She laughed, waving the card. Tea murmured something about cruelty to friends and stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Pwetty pweeze?"  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"C'mon Li... Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii....." Tristan whined, making his lip tremble as a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Augh! No! YOU'RE USING MY OWN LOOK AGAINST ME!!!" Li sighed, and gently handed the card to Tristan.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I owe ya one, Li," Tristan said, eyeing the card dewy-eyed. Joey laughed as he and his friend compared their new cards, each fighting over which was cooler.  
  
"Oi..." Ryou murmured. "Do they ever shut up?"  
  
"Guess not..." Taylor muttered, staring at both boys who were now attracting the attention of many ticked nurses.  
  
"Uh... guys?" Li said.  
  
"NO!!! MINE-MINEMINEMINEMINE!!! SO THERE!!!"  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"No! MINE'S BETTER!!! NUH UH!!! MINE CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!!! SO THERE!!!"  
  
"GUYS!!!"  
  
"Eep..." Both boys turned to face her with their hands behind their backs. "We're sorry..."  
  
"Look, if you're gonna fight, please do it somewhere else! You'll get everyone kicked out!" Li said sternly.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Came a voice from the doorway. "They have to leave now. Visiting hours are over."  
  
"GAH! Why can't they stay? PLEASE?!?!" Li turned towards Christy and complained.  
  
"No. By the way, you have a new gift. From some guy..." Christy muttered as she gestured towards the nurses' station.  
  
"Ugh... bring it in later, I guess..." Li pouted.  
  
"Allright... Now, leave!" Christy barked, and stood aside as everyone marched out and waved. Yami ended up fighting Christy because he wanted to turn around and say goodbye again but he was finally wrestled out of the door. Li smirked at the sight as she laid down and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li~ Pretty long chapter.  
  
Yami Li~ Okay, we're doing a little advertising here.  
  
Li~ *sigh* must we?  
  
Malik~ Yes. Unless you want the reviews to go down.  
  
Li~ NO! IM A REVIEW JUNKIE!!!! MUST HAVE REVIEWS!!! X(  
  
Ryou~ *sigh* We always go through this... *hangs head*  
  
Li~ Okay, if you want to see how Li and Kat met the Yu-Gi-Oh gang, go read my fic: Unexpected Aquaintences. If ya wanna read the story on Yami Li in her first life, read Crimson Bottle. It's where she's basically trying to kill herself in the first few paragraphs.... a bit angsty. GO WEAD!!! XD  
  
Malik~ And.....?  
  
Li~ OH YEAH!!! Wingleader Sora Jade has a LOT of Yu-Gi-Oh! fics, such as "Pine Cones and Holly are Not Good To Eat!" where me, her, and a buncha other people get snowed in with the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang. Don't bug her to update; she's got a LOT of fics on hand, AND school. Then there's Visions of the Heart, which is now finished, where Bakura pushes it a bit too far, and Ryou is blinded. Then, the Shadow Realm wants something of the poor boy.... THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!!! XD  
  
Bakura~ *slaps forehead* *rethinks himself* *slaps Li's forhead*  
  
Li~ X_X ugh...  
  
Yami~ And the sequel to VoTH is Sacrifice of Shadows, currently still being worked on, and you don't NEED to read VoTH to understand it, but it would help a lot if you did and I don't suggest skipping it!  
  
Joey~ Allright people, since Li is out cold....  
  
Li~ X_x  
  
Joey~ I'll say dis for her. Each chappie she'll do an ad for one of her friends and/or reviewers. If ya don' wan' her to advertise for ya, put it in a review. And she's also doing this cuz FF.net is down righ' now and she don' feel like adding on to this chappie when it's up. She'd rather just do a reviewer/friend at a time. NEXT REVIEWER: (if she can remember this) TRIO!! XD  
  
Tristan~ HUH?!? WHERE?!?!  
  
Kat~ Down, boy.  
  
Yami~ You're jeeeeeaaaaaalllous!!!  
  
Kat~ AM NOT!!! *goes 37 shades of red*  
  
Yami and Yami Li~ *tries not to laugh*  
  
Kat~ WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Chibi Malik~ Wead and Weview, ya a'hows... X(  
  
Yugi~ CM!!! X( IM ASHAMED!!!  
  
Chibi Malik~ ....  
  
Yugi~ ....  
  
CM~ So?  
  
Yugi~ Ack! *falls over anime style* X_X 


	18. Chapter 18

Always Room For One More!  
  
Li~ Lucky me.  
  
Yami Li~ Why so lucky?  
  
Li~ Cuz tomorrow is Wednesday, and the day after is Thursday.  
  
Yami Li~ And how does that make you so special?  
  
Li~ My grandparents are letting me stay home tomorrow considering a lot of my other friends are too.  
  
Kat and Taylor~ UGH!!!! I HATE YOU!!! YOU LUCKY (beeeeeeeeeepppppp)!!!!  
  
Li~ Uh... Do to current circumstances, SOMEONE MUST DO THE DISCLAIMER SO I CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Kaiba~ Fine. Li don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but she owns blah blah blah... Aw, heck, she'll put it in the preview or something...  
  
Li~ That'll do, I guess... And if you people want to know who's leading in the Kill-Off contest, email me, because I don't want to ruin it for people who don't want me to.  
  
Yami~ What? You'll kill off--  
  
Li~ Yes.  
  
Yami~ ... O.o  
  
Li~ ^^  
  
  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
(Author's Note)  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li rolled over as she sadly watched Yami and her other friends depart. As she laid back down on her pillow, she heard her own Yami open up the link to her for the first time in probably days.  
  
/Li?/  
  
\Yes, Yami?\  
  
/I'm warning you. Yami is not yours./  
  
\What...? Yami, what are you talking about? And why does your voice sound like that?\  
  
/Shut it, kid. I said what I meant and I meant what I said./ And with that, she severed the link, leaving her drowning in a pool of bewilderment as she eased back onto her pillow. "Ya... Yami... what does she mean by that...?"  
  
Before her subconscious could answer for her, Christy came back in and set a vase and a gift-wrapped box on her bedside table. "Here. That gift I told you about. Gift*s*, rather... Anyways, they're from a certain CEO..." She said as she walked back out, smirking.  
  
A faint hint of red clung to Li's cheeks as she opened the card on the vase. "From, Seto. Best Wishes." Li pulled the package onto her bed beside her as she pondered about the roses. 'They were even more beautiful than Yami's...' Her fingers caressed the edges of the neatly-wrapped box as she pondered. Suddenly, she found herself opening the baby blue wrap and unfolding the flaps of the box, eager to see what the said-heartless CEO had to give her. She gasped as she tore through the tissue paper around the actual gift.  
  
"Decks... ten entire... Decks!" Li could barely sit still as she picked up a note hidden in the side of the box.  
  
"Li,  
Pegasus owed me a favor, considering he'd kidnapped my brother and wanted to make up for it. These decks are yours, as long as you try your best to finally pound Yami for me. I hope you like them, because I knew you liked the Dark-type monsters, and especially the Spellcasters. Anyways, enjoy, and whoop Yami's @$$ soon. Ciao."  
  
The teenage-girl's eyes widened as she read and reread the note. She dropped it to the side, ready to flip through her new cards, when she noticed a "P.S." on the back.  
  
"P.S.  
Be careful. Yami's up to something."  
  
Li shrugged it off. After all, she trusted Yami. If he was up to something, he would trust her with it and let her know if it was too serious. After she set the doubting thoughts up on a high shelf in her mind where she couldn't be bothered with them, she finally got her fingers on what she had been itching to look through.  
  
It was a long time after that, though, when she got to the bottom of the last deck. She almost passed out at what she saw.  
  
"It... it... he.. BLUE EYES!!" She squealed, arousing the curiousity of the nurses outside. She did her best to contain the excitement as she read *another* note wrapped around the Blue Eyes.  
  
"Last resort. Short loan. Give it back when you're done. Be careful w/ it. I trust you w/ it, don't forget."  
  
Caught up in her excitement, Li didn't notice anyone walk in and sit down on her bed with her.  
  
"Li," The stranger said, causing Li to almost jump out of her bed. "Do you remember me?"  
  
"..." Li racked her memory for any thought that would lead to the identification of this person. She recognized his accent. Then, she said at last, in almost an inaudible whisper, "Shadi?"  
  
Shadi nodded his head.  
  
"You were the one who gave me the two Millenium Items!" Her memory came back to her in a rush, supplying her with many facts about this stranger. Again, shadi nodded. "When dad went on a buisiness trip, and it was imperitive he took me, and we went to Egypt... Then the marketplace, and I followed... And the room, with the Items..." Shadi nodded repeatedly waiting for the young girl to finish, but lost his patience.  
  
"You know about the Pharaoh's past, correct?" He said. It was Li's turn to nod, and he continued. "And how he was married to *your* yami?"  
  
"Yes... where is this going?"  
  
"A very important place. You see, I... This is hard for me to say, because I understand your feelings, but..." Shadi's face looked painful, as if he absolutely dreaded what he was destined to say. "The Yamis... They... They need---"  
  
"Did I NOT say no more visitors?!" Christy came back in the room, spotting Shadi. She did not like this. (That's an understatement... O.o)  
  
"But, madam, I must--"  
  
"No butts, me!!!" Christy grabbed Shadi by the ear and jerked him out of the room. "NO MEANS NONE!!!" And in that second, Shadi was gone, leaving Li to find out her fate on her own. Which will almost certainly not be good for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Li~ Me wuuuuuvvvv foreshadowing!!! XD  
  
Yami Li~ First on the agenda: Advertise for Trio.  
  
Li~ Mkay! ^^ Trio is a veeeerrrryy kewl person, and she's one of my veeeerrrryy many friends on FF.Net... She writes veeeerrrryy good YGO fanfics. One is 'Injury' where she is run through the shoulder by an arrow... and things get a bit... blurry. Another, 'The Rantings of a Crazy Teen' is where she rants and you listen. If you don't feel like listening, don't. But it's kewl. And a little poking to update wouldn't hurt! ;) SOWWY TWIO... dat's all I read... But go check out her profile, because it says all her stories there, and it would be pretty kewl if she got reviews... wouldn't it? *pokes and prods the reviewers with a torch* GO! NOW!  
  
Yami Li~ Er... a bit insistant, aren't you?  
  
Li~ ... No. ^^  
  
Yami Li~ Ugh... read and review, people.... U.U 


	19. Chapter 19

Always Room For One More!  
  
Li~ *sigh*  
  
Yami Li~ What's wrong?  
  
Li~ Oh no you don't!!! You're gonna try to steal Yami and then be all nice and crap to me! I don't think so! No sir-ree!  
  
Yami Li~ ^^U What*ever* are you talking about? *innocent, uneasy grin*  
  
Li~ *twitch* *fume* *twitch* STORY!!!!! NOW!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ Um... disclaimer?  
  
Li~ NOOOOOO!!!! STORY!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ ....... *looks out the window while a bajillion lawyer people come running down the street to Li's house* Uh.... Li?  
  
Li~ STTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ ummm.... *lawyers are at the front step* ^^;  
  
Li~ FINE!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!  
  
Yami Li~ *lawyers are two inches away from pushing the doorbell* OWN WHAT?!?!?! *freaking out*  
  
Li~ YGO!!!!! I DON'T OWN YGO!!!! STORY NOW (censored) (censored) (biiigggg censor)!!!  
  
*lawyers go poof*  
  
Yami Li~ *sigh* Okay, story.  
  
Li~ IT'S ABOUT FRICKIN TIME!!!!  
  
Yami Li~ ^^U  
  
  
  
  
(P.S. Yami Li shall be called by her Egyptian name from now on: Fioratkhi.  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
(Author's Note)  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Scene change+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Third Person)  
  
It had been two days since her Yami opened up the link to her, and Li was beginning to think something was really going on. Yami Yugi had been a bit... shady, to say the least. He was as kind as ever to Yugi and Grandpa and others, but snapped at Li and never talked to her anymore. Li was hurt by this, and was beginning to believe Seto.  
  
Between her being secluded by her own Yami and Yami Yugi being so hateful, Li decided it was time to get away. She told Grandpa she extremely enjoyed staying with him and Yugi, but she needed to be alone for a while. He, in turn, offered her a home whenever she wanted it, and a shelter whenever she had no where else to go. She accepted, and sent herself on her way to an apartment housing down the street. All this happened over less than a week, and Li was very tired. At the moment, she had cranked up the new stereo she had bought with her payments from working in Turtle Game Shop, and had plopped down on the sofa to snooze for a while.  
  
"What the Hell...?" She sighed as the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, she pushed herself of the couch and walked to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"You know who," Came a voice from the other side. Li slowly opened the door, and found Yami standing there.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hey, Li. Is... your Yami here?" He said, looking from left to right, but continuing to glare at her. Li shook her head, and he hastily replied, "Oh, okay..." And walked off.  
  
"Odd..." Li shut the door, and walked back to her couch. "Why would he visit me... And why is he acting like this...?"  
  
Suddenly, Li found she was standing next to a mirror. But it wasn't a mirror... it was her Yami.  
  
"Bitch!" Fioratkhi hissed at her other. Li was taken aback as she leaned against the wall behind her. "I *am* here, hikari no baka, so why did you tell Yami otherwise?!"  
  
At a loss for words, the now frightened teenager sunk to the floor and just stared at her Yami. Said Yami snorted and stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
"What the Hell is WRONG with them?!" Li screamed, making her hands into fists and throwing them against the floor. "What did I do?!"  
  
Tears streaming down her face, she clumsily made her way into the bathroom and shut the door. Locking it behind her, she placed her hands on the gleaming sink to steady herself, and slowly looked up at the mirror above her head.  
  
"No... No more.... NO MORE!" She screamed as she hit the mirror with incredible force. The decorations in the bathroom bounced and swiveled with the loud crack of the mirror, which was now in a million pieces. Something had overcome her, and it wasn't very pretty.  
  
Li slipped a blade out of her pocket, and stretched out her arm. She held the glinting piece of metal to her upper arm, preparing to slice it hard, and not caring if she killed herself or not. "Damn you, Fioratkhi... Damn you to HELL!" With this, she brought the blade downward... hard.  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Bakura Residence+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Ryou sat at his desk doing his homework, a single light illuminating his papers, as the sun had just set. He let out a heavy, tired sigh, and swiveled in his chair to face his darker half. "Spirit?"  
  
"What?" Bakura barked, hands tucked behind his head on the pillow he rested on.  
  
"Do you sense anything?"  
  
"Other than your annoying presence, no."  
  
Ryou winced and rubbed his recently-bruised arm, scared that if he persisted too much, his Yami would strike him again. "S... Spirit?"  
  
"WHAT?!" His darker immediately sat up and pierced the smaller Hikari with a menacing glare.  
  
"I... I think, Li... She..." Ryou didn't get to finish his sentence, because he didn't need to. At that second, the ring Ryou adorned around his neck began to glow a fiery reddish-blue, and felt as hot as it looked. Both halves winced and turned away from the heat, as if being burned. The scar was only mentally, but physically, both light and dark sensed what Ryou had been trying to point out.  
  
"I see what you meant..." Bakura trailed off as another heat-burst emitted from the ring, stronger, and more persistant.  
  
Ryou looked down and saw one of the five points rise and point Northwest, right out his window. Bakura got up from the bed and walked to the window the ring seemed to be trying to drag Ryou towards.  
  
As Bakura looked, the ring gave off one final heat-burst, then faded, returning to its dormant state. The only sound in the entire house was the steady ticking of Ryou's clock that filled the silence. His breath dwindled to barely nothing, and he whispered, "Li, isn't it?"  
  
"Correction..." Bakura muttered, eyes fixed on a building outside the window. "It *was* her... No more."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ WAHAHA!!!!!!!! XD  
  
Yami Li~ ......  
  
Li~ That's right, don't say a word!  
  
Yami Li~ ........ *storms out of the room*  
  
Li~ ^^ Read and Review, please! ^^ 


	20. Chapter 20

Always Room For One More!  
  
Li~ First off-- Excuse my poor attempt at humor today. Thank you.  
  
Yugi~ Why?  
  
Li~ A bunch of reasons. One: Kentucky got it's first real snow today. It stuck (at least where I live) and has been snowing for hours. It's up to what, five inches now?  
  
Joey~ Annnnddd.... Wha' else?  
  
Li~ And.... I think this chappie is a bit more serious. ^^U  
  
Te'a~ Friendship will overpower!!! XD  
  
Li~ HOW DID YOU GET BACK FROM EVIL FISH STICK LAND?!?!  
  
Te'a~ Um... bummed a ride....  
  
Li~ DIE!!! YAMI MALIK!!!!! *sicks YM on her*  
  
Yami Malik~ Bwu ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa! XD  
  
Te'a~ EEP! *runs*  
  
Li~ Yami Malik.... *sigh*  
  
Yami~ TRAITOR!!!  
  
Li~ ... What can I say? I got a thing for villains... ^^U  
  
Yami~ *about to kill YM* ):  
  
YM~ *still chasing Te'a with fire* XD XD XD  
  
Li~ EEP! STORY BEFORE BISHIES GET BURNED!!!! OO  
  
  
  
(You guys thought I was dead, huh? ... MWUAHAHAHAHA ME ISH TRICKY!!!!! XD)  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
(Author's Note)  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Scene change+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Third Person)  
  
At the last burst of energy from the Ring, Ryou and his yami hurried as fast as they could to the Game Shop. When they got there, however...  
  
"Sugoruko!" Bakura almost shouted at the old man. "Where is Li?!"  
  
"She has an apartment down the street, now... She kind of avoided the question as to why she moved out, but---" Grandpa said, a cleaning cloth in his hands.  
  
"What number?!"  
  
"Yami, be patient," Ryou urged. He turned to Grandpa and continued. "Is Yami here either?"  
  
"No, he said something that sounded like 'Fioratkhi' and ran out of here, almost taking the door with him!" He motioned to the loose hinges as he talked.  
  
At the mention of the Ancient Egyptian name, Bakura turned and ran as fast as he could down the street. Ryou turned after him, but he was gone. With nothing else to do, he bid Sugoruko farewell and headed after his yami.  
  
(Li's POV)  
  
How long I lay there bathed in my own blood, I don't know. All I know, is that I stayed there on the bathroom floor, my life seeping out of my body as fast as my blood, staring at the ceiling. My yami whom I had once considered my mother had turned on me and led away the person I cared for most. My world was gone, and I would join it soon.  
  
The only thing I would have liked to know before I faded away, is why, when each time I had slashed my arms with the blade that lays feet away, my Millenium Armband scorched my right arm. Some odd reaction, was my only guess, but I wish I knew the real truth.  
  
My eyes glazed over, and I thought of all the people I knew. My parents would be glad I did their work for them... My so-called yami and her... lover, now, would laugh at my wake, and my friends would be the only ones to mourn.  
  
The last thing I can remember is Ryou's pale face over me. He said something like, "Hold on," and then disappeared from my view. His yami sat next to me while he was gone, but I couldn't really see his face, my vision was that badly blurred. He turned to me once, and said that Fioratkhi would die, and I needn't worry any longer. Of course I wouldn't... There's nothing to worry about in the complete bliss of death.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ I know it was short, forgive me...  
  
Yami~ ...  
  
Yami Malik~ WORSHIP! NOW!!  
  
Li~ *bows* Yes, master! ^^  
  
Y. MaliK~ ^^  
  
Yami~ ...  
  
Yami Li~ *glomps Yami* Mine! ^^  
  
Chibi Dark Magician~ *rams his pointy little hat into Yami's chest* You mean to mommy! :(  
  
Li~ Mommy?! O______o  
  
Chibi Malik~ *walks over to Yami Malik* Daddy? Why is mommy in denial?  
  
Yami Malik~ O_____________________O  
  
Li~ O____________________O  
  
Chibi Malik~ ..... Daddy?  
  
Li~ X_X  
  
Yami MaliK~ X_X  
  
Malik~ *laughing his ass off*  
  
Chibi Malik~ ^^ *jumps on Malik's head and starts chewing on his hair contentedly*  
  
Malik~ AGH!!!! GET IT OFF!!! *running around in circles*  
  
Chibi Malik~ ^^ *chew chew*  
  
Malik~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *runs into a wall* X_X  
  
Chibi Malik~ *chewing on his hair still* ^.^  
  
Risika~ Me hungry, mommy... *jumps on Li's stomach repeatedly* Mommyyyy.....  
  
Yami~ Then find something, brat...  
  
Risika~ Okies... *bares her fangs and lunges at Yami's neck* (she IS a vampire chibi)  
  
Yami~ OH HOLY HELL!!! X( *runs*  
  
Risika~ But you TOLD me to find something..... *pout*  
  
Chibi Yami Malik~ *jumps on 'Da-Da's stomach* Dadddddyyyy.... Play with me now, dammit!  
  
Yami Li~ ... Foul-mouthed child!  
  
Toby~ *glows and eyes slant angrily*  
  
Miranda~ Ugh..... *smacks forehead*  
  
Li~ *slides CM off her stomach* In case you need to know... These are my muses. Read my profile, if need be...  
  
Yami Malik~ *sits up* I had the weirdest dream...  
  
Chibi Yami Malik~ Daddy, when will you and mommy get me a brother? *points to Li*  
  
Yami Malik~ AGH!!! *faints again* X_X  
  
Li~ O_O Uh.. read... and review.....  
  
  
  
P.S.  
I'm thinking of changing my name to 'Frostbite'.... And I'm thinking of changing the title of this story, but I haven't figured out what I want it to be called yet... Any ideas, let me know, and what you think about my new name. Just press the pretty purple 'GO' button.... 


	21. Chapter 21

Always Room For One More! Now called "Reverse"  
  
  
  
Baby Winter~ Allright people, I know the title may have changed, but it's still the same. I'm not exactly sure how the title fits, I just know that I put it on there for a reason and an idea; the reason was that I would swear that titles have something to do with catching an audience, the more interesting, the more readers, and that "Always Room For One More!" didn't necessarily catch an audience, nor fit the direction the plot is taking me. I realize that the old title DID hook YOU people, my faithful fans, who have continued reading and reviewing even in it's latest, er... um... Mary Sue-dom, mainly because Li just won't DIE!!!! *begins strangling Story Li*  
  
Story Li~ Oh! I can't breathe! Like, omigosh! You broke a nail!!! *gets angry* *as angry as a prep can get* *NO OFFENSE TO PREPS* Die, bitch! *jumps on BW and begins strangling HER*  
  
*Major cat fight and large anime-dust cloud*  
  
Yami Li~ ... Oo;;  
  
Story Yami Li~ Like, whatever! My hikari is SO going to win! *Puts up Annoying Prep Ignorance Hand of DOOM*  
  
Yami Li~ .... YOU ARE AN-NOY-ING!!! DIE ALREADY!!! *punches her*  
  
Story Yami Li~ Like, OMIGOSH!!! You TOTALLY messed up my make- up! I hate you! *starts freaking out* *Finally passes out*  
  
Yami Li~ THANK YOU RE!!! *Ahem* Li?  
  
Baby Winter~ *walks over from Random Corner* Yes?  
  
Yami~ OO;;; *looks at dust cloud*  
  
Story Li~ Like, die, bitch! You, like, screwed up my lip gloss! *wrestling herself on the carpet*  
  
Baby Winter~ Yeah, it confused me too, but hey, just go with it.  
  
Yami Li~ Oh, um... What about your idea?  
  
Baby Winter~ Oh! That. See, I kind of thought of it like this: Li, when she comes into the story, she's beaten and abused, but makes through it because of her love for her friends. Typical Mary-Sue. Then, she thinks she finds love in Yami Yugi, who dumps her days later for HER yami. She gets depressed, and decides that she can't take it anymore. Basically, her world was turned around, REVERSED, from a nice, happy, warm-fuzzies-all-over type of place to an all- around hell. And she tried to commit suicide. And Ryou and Bakura saved her. -_________- She won't DIE!!!  
  
Yami Li~ *pat pat* It's okay, aibou.. she'll die...  
  
Baby Winter~ *chirrups* Reeeeeeally?  
  
Yami Li~ Oo;;; *changes subject* Let's get started, shall we? ^^U  
  
Baby Winter~ *reluctantly* All-rigggghhhtttt... *snap*  
  
  
  
  
  
PREVIOUSLY: My eyes glazed over, and I thought of all the people I knew. My parents would be glad I did their work for them... My so-called yami and her... lover, now, would laugh at my wake, and my friends would be the only ones to mourn.  
  
The last thing I can remember is Ryou's pale face over me. He said something like, "Hold on," and then disappeared from my view. His yami sat next to me while he was gone, but I couldn't really see his face, my vision was that badly blurred. He turned to me once, and said that Fioratkhi would die, and I needn't worry any longer. Of course I wouldn't... There's nothing to worry about in the complete bliss of death.  
  
(If you don't like a lot of cursing, please leave. Thank you! Now buckle up and enjoy your ride, prepare for turbulence at times and please remain seated! ^^) /Yami to Hikari/  
  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
  
***dream***  
  
'basic thought'  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Scene change+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* _Stressed words, etc._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Dammit! DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT! Why can't they let me die? All I want to do is slip away...' Li rolled onto her side and winced at the brightness of the red numbers of the hospital clock. Two-thirty am. She rolled back over to her side and immediately shouted out as a jolt of pain shot up her heavily bandaged arm. Holding it up closer to her face for closer inspection, she found the bandages to be worn and bloody.  
  
"They won't let you slip away because they care, girl."  
  
Li groaned. "What now, Shaadi?" As she rolled onto her reverse side, she faced not one, but three people. "And do your Items now possess telepathy?"  
  
Shaadi frowned. "It was easy to guess what you were thinking. Now, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"It's a free country."  
  
"HEY! The sarcasm is reserved for me! Understand?!" Said the darker of the three. He looked almost identical to Shaadi, except his robes were much darker, his eyes slanted more, and had much of an evil aura around him. Tucked safely under his belt was the Millenium Scales.  
  
"Do ALL the Items contain spirits, Shaadi? Even yours?" Li said, eyes widening.  
  
Shaadi frowned again, aggravated this time. "Yes, yes... unfortunately. Introduce yourselves, you two."  
  
The quieter spirit extended his hand to Li, who looked at it suspiciously. "Don't worry, I don't bite. I do quite the opposite; I heal. My name's Ankhare, but everyone calls me Ankh, which makes it obvious that I'm the spirit of the Millenium Ankh. Pleased to meet you, Li Mitome." His bright smile contrasted greatly with the dark and/or reserved expressions of the other two, making him seem out of place. Li, however, took his hand and shook it slowly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?" Ankh and Shaadi said at the same time, indicating it was the darker one's turn.  
  
"Allright, allright!" He returned the glare, and rather forcefully stuck his hand out at Li. "I'm Senui. The spirit of the Millenium Scale. These two dorks are unfortunately stuck with me. And I don't like you. Just call me Scale, everyone else does!" He said, mimicking Ankh with a falsetto voice. Shaadi and Ankh just glared menacingly at Scale, who shook Li's hand and pulled it back into the folds of his robes quickly and without another word.  
  
"Yes, now." Shaadi said, clearing his throat and silencing the threats mentally being tossed between all three men, and... spirits. "Down to buisiness. What exactly did you do to yourself, that would inflict enough emotion to your Item to cause every other Item holder to feel what you felt?"  
  
Li gawked. "What?"  
  
"What did you do? Kill someone? Steal something that could pose a threat to many others?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Shaadi impatiently pulled up a chair, sat down, and cradled his head in his hands. Scale, however, lost interest and began fiddling with the toilet in the restroom, having too much fun it seemed. Ankh sat on the very end of Li's bed, politely listening to every word mentioned.  
  
"I'm talking about..." Shaadi said, raising his head, still bent over and resting on his knees, to meet Li's eyes. "Whatever you did a few hours ago that would make all the Items burn with strong emotion. Rage, hate, envy, ridicule, embarrassment, and depression all at once. Strong enough and frequent enough to supposedly drive the original carrier of those feelings insane."  
  
"....................." Li's eyes remained distant and unrevealing, determined not to let on a single secret about the incident. Her face showed no less.  
  
"I understand you feel alone. Let Ankh heal you, and we will talk about this in a few days, when you are, er... Emotionally stable." Shaadi stood up and put the chair in the correct place. With a final flush, Scale came out of the restroom in time to see Ankh move swiftly to Li's side.  
  
"Heh heh... Can't contain yourself, my friend?" Scale said, amused, but his smile faded quite quickly at the faces of the others. "Just... trying to get in a joke... Jeez..."  
  
"Li, this won't hurt. It might even tickle. Just give me a minute, and you'll fall right to sleep when it's over--" Ankh was rather rudely interrupted.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone except the one who spoke looked baffled. "Wha... what?"  
  
"No. I don't want to be healed. I enjoy the pain. My answer is no."  
  
Shaadi immediately spoke up. "This is even more serious than I thought. We MUST get you healed so you can rest and sort things out--"  
  
"Did you not hear me? I said no."  
  
"The pain, it is obviously blurring your judgement, I--"  
  
"No_."  
  
"Look, Li, as a Millenium Item holder, it is your responsibility to maintain mental and physical sanity. You obviously need to work on the mental sanity, a little, considering the events in the last few days, but in about a week, we will come back to check you. If you are not better, well... " Shaadi gulped at his next words: "We will have to judge you as an Item holder. If you fail, you are sacrificed to Anubis, and a new Holder will be chosen. If you pass, you may continue to care for it." He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of having to destroy an Item holder, having hoped he would never have to, but it might just have to be done.  
  
"Then judge me. I don't _want_ this stupid thing!" Li said, grabbing the armband and taking it off. She stood up from the bed, yanking the cord out of her arm that all patients have, and walked to the ceiling-to-floor sliding windows. She opened them as she talked. "You can have it back."  
  
"....."  
  
"Well? I am not fit to be a Holder, as you basically said, so go ahead and judge me now. I will not be any better, in weeks, months, years."  
  
"It is up to Scale, I--"  
  
With one sudden movement, Li grabbed the Scales, which were bound to the Scales spirit's waist, and chucked them out the window. Her room was four floors high. Turning back around, Li came nose-to-nose with Shaadi, his and her eyes narrowed, and muttered, "Judge me now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Baby Winter~ ... Allrighty then. I've got probably seven chapters to go, I think. This is going to be long. Oh yeah. Ankhare and Senui are owned by INDIGO TARTARIAN!!! Go read her story, Three-In-One Combo, a fave of mine, which is now finished. They became her muses, and I asked PERMISSION to borrow them! So you have to, too, if you want to borrow them! And I know this chapter was short, but Ankh and Scale will almost probably stay for the next chapter. I dunno, because I promised Indigo only one chapter. Anyways.. Read and review, people! ^.^ 


	22. Chapter 22

Reverse!  
  
Li~ Hey all. It's been a while since I updated, and reviewed anyone's stories, but believe it or not, I've been dedicating myself to school---  
  
Yami Li~ *COUGHCOUGH* -_-  
  
Li~ What? What did I do?  
  
Yami Li~ Dedicated to SCHOOL? More like the hot Muslim guy that sits in front of you in math--  
  
Li~ *covers her mouth* YOU HEARD NOTHING!!!  
  
Yami Li~ -_- *mumble grumble bad word mumble*  
  
Li~ ^^U And I'm very sorry about this chapter, but I realized that the more Mary-Sue I make Story Li, the more I will enjoy killing off her favorite characters! MWUAHAHAA!!!!! XD  
  
Yami Li~ There's another reason you haven't been updating...  
  
Li~ Hm? OH YEAH! I've had a sprained wrist lately. Some idiot tripped me when I was running and I landed on my left wrist. :P Oh he also broke my CD player.  
  
Ies~ That sucks.  
  
Li~ Oh, her. She's the main character in one of my new original fictions. I have barely typed the first chapter, and she glued herself to my side. Say her name like 'Ice'.  
  
Ies~ Meh.  
  
Yami Malik~ *walks into the room* Hey people. Miss me?  
  
Li~ *drool* YUP!!! XD  
  
Ies~ *mouth drops* Ho-ly....  
  
Li~ *picks up her mouth* Hands off, hun. He's taken. -_-  
  
Ies~ O_O  
  
Li~ Enough chatter. Let's get on with this chappie!!  
  
Yami Li~ *squeal* WAAAAAIIIT!!!!! I LOST SCALE!!!!!  
  
Li~ .... You..... what?!  
  
Yami Li~ I DON'T KNOW!!!!!  
  
Scale~ You didn't lose me. I was finishing off Li's Valentine's Day chocolates.  
  
Li~ HEY!  
  
Scale~ Mwuahahaha.  
  
Ankh~ That wasn't nice.  
  
Scale~ So?  
  
Te'a~ That wasn't nice. Let's all make kissy and be friends! *extends arms to Scale for a hug*  
  
Scale~ BY THE PLAGUES!!!!! WHO LET HER IN HERE?!?!  
  
Li~ *blink* KAIBA!!!!!!  
  
*A small Mwuahahaha is heard down the hall that sounds suspiciously like Kaiba as the lights go black and more screaming is heard w/ Te'a's giggles*  
  
Shaadi~ *standing outside the door* *very disturbed look* I am not going in there. Ahem... Mistress Winter does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She owns herself, her Yami, and the Millenium Armband, Gauntlet, and Crest. Scale and Ankh are property of Indigo Tantarian (did I get that right?) and are borrowed with permission. She also--  
  
Scale~ *in the room behind Shaadi* SCARAB-BREATH!!!! GET IN HERE AND SAVE US!!! GAAAAAHHHH!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF RA KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!!!!  
  
Te'a~ I KNOW U WUV ME!!!!  
  
Shaadi~ Oo;;;  
/Yami to Hikari/  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
(Author's Note)  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Scene change+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"Then judge me. I don't _want_ this stupid thing!" Li said, grabbing the armband and taking it off. She stood up from the bed, yanking the cord out of her arm that all patients have, and walked to the ceiling-to-floor sliding windows. She opened them as she talked. "You can have it back."  
  
"....."  
  
"Well? I am not fit to be a Holder, as you basically said, so go ahead and judge me now. I will not be any better, in weeks, months, years."  
  
"It is up to Scale, I--"  
  
With one sudden movement, Li grabbed the Scales, which were bound to the Scales spirit's waist, and chucked them out the window. Her room was four floors high. Turning back around, Li came nose-to-nose with Shaadi, his and her eyes narrowed, and muttered, "Judge me now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed like an eternity that Li and Shaadi stood like that. It seemed to be a battle of souls that could only take place between two people such as them. Finally, Shaadi made the first movement. He extended his hand and the Scales materialized in his palm. Shaadi did not remove his eyes from Li's.  
  
"Scale?"  
  
Senui came forward and took the Scales from Shaadi. Everyone's eyes had remained on Li, and none moved. Without a second thought, Senui raised the Item he held and faced Li.  
  
"Do you understand what you are about to go through? You cannot turn back." Ankh stood in the corner as he spoke. He did not particularly like the appearance of Anubis, although he was very faithful to the Gods.  
  
Li merely nodded her head as she solemnly turned towards Scale, ready to accept the judgement.  
  
"You wanted to be judged, girl," Growled Senui. "And so you shall. Are you willing to accept this? If you fail your soul will be sacrificed to the great god Anubis, for all eternity. Are you willing to undergo such a Hell?"  
  
"Yes, I am." As she spoke, a small mist released itself from her mouth and floated to the Scales as a pure white feather landed on the other side. Though the mist appeared white, it had a deep, black edge to it, as though it was outlined...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Yami Li's head snapped up. Her eyes grew wide. "Hikari..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My Hikari... is about to be killed...."  
  
Yami Yuugi put an arm around her and looked to the full moon above them. "It's allright. She'll be gone, and leave us alone. We won't have to worry about that bitch anymore."  
  
"..." Yami Li didn't reply, just looked to the moon. "...No." With that, she dematerialized, and faded from Yami's side.  
  
"No?" Yami's moonlight-illuminated eyes blinked as he tried to understand what his lover meant. He found he couldn't pull his eyes away from the place she had been moments before. "...No...?"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"You have been judged," Muttered Senui, barely audible, as the feather rose gradually. "Your soul shall be lost in the Underworld."  
  
"Oh... boy..." Ankh murmured as the floor fell away between Li and Scale. A great black mass rose from it's depths where you would expect to see the floor below, but insted the mass formed a large human body adorned in gold jewelry, but with a jackal's head.  
  
Both Millenium spirits' eyes were fized on the God of the Underworld, and then they realized what they were doing. Immediately, they bowed low to the ground at Anubis' appearance. Shaadi, however, had his eyes on Li, and he was the only one to notice a change in her. Her body shimmered and faded for the briefest of moments, as if a hologram. Shaadi's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't detect any further change.  
  
Anubis grabbed Li and tossed her into the pit below. "THANK YOU MY LOYAL SERVANT... I WILL BE QUITE OCCUPIED WITH THE MILLENIUM EYE SPIRIT AND THE MILLENIUM ARMBAND SPIRITS COMBINED. NO MORE FOR NOW." His great voice rumbled in the entire room even after his body had left it. When he was gone from everyone's sight, the floor reassembled itself as if it had never been touched.  
  
The Millenium Armband clanged on the floor as it spun and finally came to a halt. A small envelope of white had been layed under it. Under the gaze of every person in the room, the Armband glittered for a mere moment, and all its color drained, making it seem as though it was made of rusty tin.  
  
All eyes were wide as Li stepped forward to the once-Armband and picked up the letter. Opening it, a confused look crossed her face, and she handed it to the three. "I can't read this," She simply said.  
  
Ankh took the letter and read it to himself, then he read it outloud slowly. "It says... 'I'm sorry, Light...' in heiroglyphs." Shaadi started.  
  
"You mean we just sacrificed your yami?!"  
  
"It looks that way, doesn't it?" Replied Li calmly. Senui grabbed the letter and thrust it into Li's hands. With the worst, hateful tone he could manage, he yelled, "I hope you learn from this, maggot." He turned to Shaadi and Ankh. "We're leaving." He disappeared into the Scales that had taken their place at Shaadi's belt, and with a friendly clap on the shoulder from Ankh he disappeared as well. Shaadi turned to Li.  
  
"Learn from this. And hope that next time the feather _sinks_." With a glare, he turned from the room and left.  
  
Li solemnly walked back to the Armband and picked it up. She sank to the floor and merely stared outside at the moon as she cluched the now useless Item to her and a tear fell down her face. That tear would be her last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ SHE WON'T DIE!!!! T_T  
  
Yami Li~ Meh.  
  
Ies~ Meh.  
  
Yami Malik~ We've heard it a MILLION times!!!  
  
Li~ So?  
  
Yami Malik~ Can I kill her off if it would make you SHATUP?!?!  
  
Li~ No. I wanna do it... *pout*  
  
Yami Malik~ AGH! *throws hands up in frustration and leaves the room*  
  
Li~ Er... ^^U Read and review, people... Oh, and I was wrong about Indigo's Three-In-One Combo... it's not done, and it's coming along great! READ IT!!!! OR I'LL SICK ALL MY CHIBI MUSES ON YOU!!!! WAHAHAA!!!!  
  
Ies~ ......  
  
Li~ If you're going to hang out with me, get used to the random. For example, my new email is mwuahahahaha@quackquack.com. I'm serious.  
  
Ies~ ....... Check please?  
  
Li~ MWUAHAHA*hack* HA*coughcough* I'm okay.  
  
Scale~ You are so pitiful. You have to make it come from the stomach, deep, throated, get me here?  
  
Li~ Suuuuuuurrrre.... *Oo;;*  
  
Scale~ Like this... MWUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD  
  
Li~ OO;;;;;   
  
Scale~ ^_^  
Read and review! Ty! ^.^ 


End file.
